


unbreakable

by haemorrhagia



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, Gen, OT7 WayV, OT9 (EXO), Superpowers, Time Travel, WayVEXO
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemorrhagia/pseuds/haemorrhagia
Summary: W niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach siedmiu chłopców staje się więźniami intergalaktycznej organizacji - SM, a wyniku przeprowadzanych na nich eksperymentach zyskują nadprzyrodzone moce.Nie mają jednak zamiaru współpracować ze swoimi oprawcami.W tym samym czasie dziewięciu strażników Drzewa Życia zauważa niepokojące znaki oznaczające powrót Red Force - ucieleśnienia zła i chaosu. Opuszczają bezpieczną Ziemię by jeszcze raz zawalczyć ze swym arcywrogiem i tym razem zniszczyć go raz na zawsze. Nie wiedzą jeszcze jak wielką rolę w ich historii odegra siedmiu młodych więźniów.ff jest napisane tak, że jeśli nie jest się zainteresowanym jedną z grup (exo/wayv) to spokojnie można pomijać jej rozdziały - nie są one potrzebne do zrozumienia historii, gdy w końcu obie grupy się spotykają, aczkolwiek zachęcam by przeczytać całość i zobaczyć jak pewne rzeczy są wytłumaczone 😌





	1. Prolog (WayV)

**Author's Note:**

> ff oparty na konceptach exo i wayv - supermocy i kontroli nad czasem! w przypadku exo bazowałam głównie na mvs takich jak mama, power, lucky one, lotto i monster, a przy pisaniu części wayv największą inspiracją było turn back time (zarówno mv jak i wszystkie teasery) i dream launch (prolog), ale są tam też małe nawiązania do moonwalk czy take off:) 
> 
> opisywałam członków wayv ich chińskimi imionami tylko w prologu! w dalszej części tego ff będą zwracali się do siebie swoimi pseudonimami, co ma bezpośredni związek z akcją  
> i proszę nie zniechęcaj się pseudonaukowym bełkotem w tym rozdziale, później się on już nie pojawia 😅

**PAŹDZIERNIK 1976**

Pani Zhong siedziała na kanapie w swoim salonie, oglądając wraz z wnukiem popołudniowe wiadomości. W pewnym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, więc chłopiec zerwał się by je otworzyć. Po chwili dom wypełnił się męskimi głosami, należącymi do siódemki studentów fizyki, którzy mieszkali na stancji u pani Zhong. 

\- Hej mały - przywitał się z chłopcem Dejun, a następnie ukląkł by go uściskać. - Jak ci minął dzień?

Reszta studentów w tym czasie ściągnęła buty i odwiesiła swoje długie płaszcze na wieszak stojący w sieni.

\- Straaaasznie nudno - odpowiedział chłopiec. - Pobawicie się ze mną w chowanego? Yongqin? Proooooszę - mówiąc to, zrobił najsmutniejszą minę, jaką potrafił.

Yonqin westchnął i chwycił dłoń chłopca, prowadząc go powoli do salonu.

\- Wiesz, że bardzo byśmy chcieli, - powiedział starszy chłopak, poprawiając wolną ręką plecak przerzucony przez ramię - ale mamy dzisiaj bardzo dużo zadań domowych z astrofizyki…

\- Astro… czego? - zapytał chłopiec.

\- Chenle, zostaw już ich w spokoju, oni muszą się uczyć - odezwała się pani Zhong.

\- Ale- - zaprotestował chłopiec.

\- Żadnych ale - przerwała mu babcia. - No chodźże, pooglądaj telewizję.

\- Tak babciu… - odpowiedział Chenle i z opuszczonymi ramionami ruszył w stronę kanapy.

Grupka studentów zaczęła kierować się do swoich pokoi, lecz Guanheng zatrzymał się na skraju salonu.

\- Ale hej, Chenle - powiedział. - Jak tylko skończymy, to zagramy w chowanego, okej?

Na twarzy małego chłopca pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

  
  


***

Dochodziła północ, a chłopcy dalej nie skończyli swojej pracy domowej. 

\- Ok, ale to nie ma sensu - powiedział Yangyang wpatrując się w sufit. - Skoro zwykła materia stanowi jedynie pięć procent energii całego Wszechświata, a cała reszta to ciemna materia i ciemna energia - to jakim cudem jeszcze żadna z czarnych dziur ich nie wessała?

Tematem eseju, nad którym pracowali, była hipotetyczna konstrukcja tunelu czasoprzestrzennego.

\- Nie wiesz czy nie wessała - poprawił go Kun. - To, że nie mamy na ten temat informacji, nie znaczy, że to się nie wydarzyło. Wszechświat jest przecież nieskończony. Za to możliwości obecnej technologii już tak.

Sicheng jęknął żałośnie.

\- Możemy tak sobie gdybać do rana. Esej się sam nie napisze - powiedział i przewrócił plastelinowy model tunelu czasoprzestrzennego, który stał przed nim na biurku. 

\- No dobrze, to ustalmy co już mamy - powiedział Kun. - Xuxi, mógłbyś przeczytać jeszcze raz to, co uzgodniliśmy?

Xuxi westchnął i odłożył na bok komiks, który przeglądał. Następnie sięgnął po rozrzucone wokół niego kartki z notatkami, odchrząknął i zaczął czytać:

\- “Podróż pomiędzy różnymi miejscami we Wszechświecie trwałaby znacznie krócej przy pomocy tuneli czasoprzestrzennych, niż podróż między takimi samymi punktami w linii prostej” - przeczytał i odczekał chwilę oczekując sprzeciwu, ale jego przyjaciele siedzieli cicho. Ciągnął więc dalej:

\- “Czas i przestrzeń są połączone i razem formują czasoprzestrzeń. Jej największym zakrzywieniem jest czarna dziura. Zgodnie z teorią względności, do jej powstania niezbędna jest wystarczająco duża masa w odpowiednio małej objętości. Każdy obiekt, który zbliży się do czarnej dziury na określoną odległość, zostanie do niej wessany i znajdzie się z drugiej strony czasoprzestrzeni."

\- Mmmm… uwielbiam przepisywanie podręcznika - odezwał się leżący na łóżku piętrowym Guanheng.

\- Ciii - skarcił go Kun. - Xuxi, kontynuuj.

\- “Do budowy tunelu czasoprzestrzennego potrzeba kilku czarnych dziur…”

W pokoju rozległ się odgłos niezadowolenia.

\- Yongqin… - powiedzieli ostrzegającym tonem w tym samym czasie Sicheng i Kun.

\- No co? - zapytał Yongqin. - Znacie moje zdanie. Uważam, że-

\- Tak, znamy je, ale zostałeś przegłosowany - przerwał mu Dejun. - Nie mamy czasu prowadzić tej dyskusji jeszcze raz!

Yongqin zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale osatecznie odpuścił.

\- W porządku - mruknął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - Niech wam będzie. 

Xuxi rozejrzał się po pokoju, niepewny czy może czytać dalej. 

\- “...potrzeba kilku czarnych dziur…” - podjął ponownie - “ i kilku nieskończenie długich strun kosmicznych.”

\- Kilku czyli ilu konkretnie? - odezwał się Yangyang. - Założę się, że profesor się przyczepi jeśli tego nie sprecyzujemy.

\- Dwóch? - zaproponował Sicheng wstając i podchodząc do ściany, do której przykleili wielki rysunek tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni spodni i przechylił głowę jak ciekawski szczeniak, by lepiej przyjrzeć się schematowi. - Jedna nada mu stabilność, a druga sprawi, że się nie zapadnie.

\- To by miało sens… - powiedział Kun machając długopisem.

\- Pamiętajcie, że te struny powinny być zbudowane z ciemnej materii - powiedział Dejun.

\- Tak, tak, słuszna uwaga - przytaknął Kun i dopisał coś do swoich notatek. - A zatem…

\- Moment moment moment - ożywił się Guanheng i usiadł na swoim łóżku. - Żeby powstał taki tunel musi dojść do zderzenia czarnych dziur, prawda?

\- Prawda - potwierdził Kun. - Miałoby to działać na zasadzie splątania kwantowego. Tunele łączyłyby je z innymi czarnymi dziurami zawierającymi przeciwne ładunki elektryczne-

\- A czy aby - przerwał mu Guanheng - łączące się ze sobą czarne dziury nie generują specyficznego rodzaju fal grawitacyjnych? Tak jak zderzenia kwazarów?

Kun zmarszczył czoło, nie będąc pewnym do czego zmierza jego kolega.

\- No tak… - powiedział. - Ale co to ma do…

\- A czym da się wykryć echo takiego zderzenia?

\- De… detektorem fal grawitacyjnych! - odpowiedział mu Yangyang i zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Ooooo Guanheng! - zawołał Yongqin i również wstał. - Ty geniuszu.

\- Ma się w końcu te stypendium - powiedział Guanheng i teatralnym gestem odgarnął opadające mu na czoło ciemne włosy, po czym zeskoczył z łóżka na ziemię.

\- Ale jaki to ma związek… Och - przerwał nagle Kun, gdy zorientował się wokół czego gromadzą się jego przyjaciele. - Chyba nie myślicie na poważnie, że to zadziała. 

\- Dlaczego nie? - zapytał Xuxi, także wstając i sprawiając, że Kun był jedyną osobą, która nie dołączyła do reszty.

\- Bo to zwykła zabawka! - zawołał Kun, obserwując jak pozostali chłopcy przekazują sobie z rąk do rąk miniczujnik fal grawitacyjnych, który Sicheng dostał na urodziny od ojca. - Prawdziwe detektory mają po kilkadziesiąt metrów długości!

\- Ajjj, nie psuj nam zabawy - żachnął się Yangyang. Kun przewrócił oczami, ale ostatecznie wstał i podszedł do grupki.

Urządzenie z wyglądu przypominało literę Y, a jego wielkość nie przekraczała wymiarów podręcznika z astronomii. Miało ono wykrywać fale grawitacyjne za pomocą zamontowanych w jego wnętrzu lusterek i wytwarzanej wiązki laserowej. Pomiary były wyświetlane z kilkusekundowym opóźnieniem na małym wyświetlaczu znajdującym się na uchwycie miniczujnika.

Chłopcy położyli urządzenie na stole i podpięli jego długi i gruby kabel do zasilania. Na ekranie pojawił się pierwszy odczyt.

A potem następny.

I następny.

I wszystkie one były takie same.

\- Czemu te wartości się nie zmieniają? - zapytał Yongqin.

\- Mówiłem wam, że to nie zadziała - odparł Kun, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Ach tam, musimy znaleźć inne miejsce - powiedział Dejun i porwał przyrząd ze stołu. Powoli ruszył przez pokój, sprawdzając odczyty w różnych miejscach i na różnych wysokościach. - Hmmm… - wymamrotał, marszcząc brwi i wyciągając miniczujnik w stronę lampy wiszącej na suficie. - Nie wiem czy to był błąd pomiarowy, czy coś w końcu znalazłem.

Reszta chłopców podeszła do niego i przyjrzała się najnowszym pomiarom.

\- Pozwól - odezwał się Xuxi i wyjął urządzenie z dłoni kolegi, a następnie uniósł je jeszcze wyżej. - Wow! - zawołał, gdy po chwili wyniki zaczęły się zmieniać.

\- “Mówiłem, że nie zadziała” - zadrwił z Kuna Guanheng i szturchnął go łokciem.

\- Wow, odkryliście fale grawitacyjne, gratulacje. To nie tak, że naukowcy mówią o nich od kilku lat - wymamrotał Kun, masując ramię, w które został uderzony.

\- Ej - odezwał się Sicheng, wyciągając szyję by lepiej odczytać wyniki. - Dlaczego różnica pomiarów w obu ramionach jest taka duża? Nie powinna to być wartość rzędu milisekundy? Podczas gdy u nas to jakieś… kilka sekund?

Kun tylko głośno westchnął, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- To trochę wygląda jakby nad nami było jakieś bardzo silne źródło energii - zauważył Yongqin. - Skoro tak zakłóca fale.

\- Myślę… - zaczął Xuxi. - Myślę, że powinniśmy pójść na dach.

\- Na dach? - powiedział z niedowierzaniem w głosie Kun. - Wiecie, co pani Zhong powie…

\- Nic nie powie, jeśli się o tym nie dowie! - zawołał Yangyang i doskoczył do drzwi

\- No chodź - powiedział Dejun i objął Kuna ramieniem, prowadząc go na korytarz. 

Na samym końcu hallu znajdowała się klapa w suficie, z której po jej otwarciu, wysuwała się składana drabina. Chłopcy stanęli wokół niej z latarkami w ręku oraz z miniczujnikiem podpiętym do przedłużacza. 

\- Czyli… kto pierwszy? - zapytał szeptem Xuxi.

\- Ty - odpowiedział Guanheng i klepnął go po plecach. 

Xuxi zaczął powoli wspinać się po drabinie, krzywiąc się przy każdym jej skrzypnięciu. Gdy był w połowie drogi na górę, koledzy ostrożnie podali mu urządzenie. Przez cały ten czas niepewnie oglądali się na drzwi do sypialni pani Zhong, ale te pozostawały zamknięte. Kiedy Xuxi w końcu znalazł się na dachu zawołał:

\- O rany! Wywaliło pomiary w kosmos!

Chłopcy na dole wymienili się spojrzeniami.

Yangyang nie czekał na zaproszenie i od razu zaczął wspinać się po szczeblach. Zaraz potem w jego ślady poszedł Guanheng.

A gdy na dole została ich czwórka, Yongqin lekko popchnął Kuna w stronę drabiny.

\- Co? Że niby teraz ja? 

\- Prędzej czy później nadeszłaby twoja kolej - zauważył Sicheng.

\- Ech… no dobrze - westchnął Kun i postawił stopę na pierwszym szczeblu. - Per aspera ad astra, tak?

Nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, że na dach za nimi wyszedł także pewien mały chłopiec.

Ale to nie będzie historia o nim.


	2. 1 (WayV)

**BAZA SM, ROK 2738**

\- Sir.

W ogromnym obrotowym fotelu siedział mężczyzna podchodzący pod siedemdziesiątkę, o czym świadczyły liczne zmarszczki na jego twarzy oraz kępki siwych włosów. Gdy usłyszał głos generała, oderwał wzrok od monitorów zawieszonych nad panelem kontrolnym i poprawił okulary na nosie.

\- Taemin - mężczyzna przywitał swojego podwładnego, nie odwracając fotela.

\- Melduję, że proces wymazania pamięci, jak i podanie serum wszystkim badanym obiektom przebiegł pomyślnie i bez żadnych zakłóceń.

\- Świetnie - skomentował mężczyzna lakonicznie. - Przystąpić do wybudzania.

\- Tak jest, sir.

Chwilę potem rozległ się dźwięk otwieranej i zamykanej śluzy, a z korytarza za nią można było usłyszeć przytłumione rozkazy.

Lee Sooman ponownie zwrócił swoją uwagę na ekrany wyświetlające wnętrze siedmiu cel. W każdej z nich znajdowała się jedna osoba i każda z nich była aktualnie w śpiączce.

Mężczyzna poprawił swoją pozycję w fotelu i czekał.

Czekał.

Aż w końcu pierwszy obiekt otworzył oczy.

  
  


**CELA 08, OBIEKT 1000** (XIAOJUN)

Chłopak otworzył oczy i natychmiast tego pożałował. Pod powieki dostała mu się oślepiająca fala światła, która w połączeniu z ciągłym łupaniem w czaszce, złożyła się na ogromne zawroty głowy.

Chłopak po omacku wymacał ścianę i krawędzie pryczy, na której leżał. Z niemałym trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i powoli otworzył oczy.

Znajdował się w ciasnej celi o ścianach z szarego kamienia, w której poza nim i pryczą, na której siedział, nie było nic.

_ Gdzie ja jestem? Co to za miejsce? Jak się tu dostałem? _

Ale wśród tych wszystkich nurtujących go pytań, jedne interesowało go najbardziej:  _ Kim _ _ ja jestem? _

Z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie potrafi przywołać żadnych myśli pochodzących sprzed wybudzenia. Nie miał żadnych… wspomnień.

_ Wspomnień? Czy to było właściwe słowo? _

Nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć gdzie je wcześniej słyszał i skąd znał jego znaczenie, ale mimo wszystko… pojawiło się w jego głowie od tak, jakby właśnie w tym momencie powinien był go użyć.

Lecz może znaczyło to kompletnie co innego?

Gdy zaczęła ogarniać go coraz większa panika, w celi rozległ się głos.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Chłopak rozejrzał się po małym pomieszczeniu, ale poza nim nie było w nim nikogo. 

\- N… nie wiem - wyjąkał w końcu.

\- Co pamiętasz? - zabrzmiało drugie pytanie. 

Tym razem chłopak bardziej skupił się na lokalizacji miejsca z którego dochodził głos, ale z rozczarowaniem odkrył, że słyszał go z każdej strony, a sam głos nie brzmiał naturalnie, tylko… mechanicznie.

\- Nic - odparł w końcu. - Nie pamiętam nic.

Spojrzał w sufit oczekując na kolejne pytanie, ale te nie padło. 

\- Kim jesteś?! Co ja tu robię?! Co mi zrobiliście?! - zaczął wykrzykiwać, lecz nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Wstał z pryczy i ruszył z pięściami na ścianę, okładając ją z całych sił, ale kamień ani drgnął. Chłopak stracił w ten sposób tylko energię i poranił sobie dłonie. Nie znajdując wyjścia, osunął się z rezygnacją na podłogę. 

Jednak chwilę później z jednej ze ścian wyjechała mała półka, a na niej szklanka wody i… dwie tabletki. Żółta i niebieska.

\- Nie zamierzam tego połykać - oznajmił chłopak, nim głos zdążył przemówić.

\- Połknij tabletki jeśli chcesz opuścić celę i poznać swoją historię. Nic ci się nie stanie - zabrzmiał komunikat.

  
  
  


**CELA 11, OBIEKT 1011** (KUN)

Chłopak niepewnie spojrzał na szklankę i tabletki.

\- Obiecujecie? - zapytał drżącym głosem.

\- Tak - odpowiedział mu mechaniczny głos.

Chłopak zawahał się, ale ostatecznie podszedł do półki i umieścił dwie ampułki na języku.

_ “ _ Błagam, obym tego nie pożałował _ ”  _ pomyślał i połknął tabletki, popijając je wodą. 

Po dziesięciu sekundach zrozumiał jak wielki popełnił błąd.

Upadł na podłogę, a szklanka wypadła mu z ręki i roztrzaskała się na malutkie kawałeczki. Spazmy wstrząsnęły jego ciałem i więzień rozpaczliwie próbował złapać oddech. Czuł jak wszystkie jego wnętrzności się skręcały i łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Zaczął krzyczeć, wijąc się na podłodze. Ból był tak silny, że chłopak przestał widzieć. Próbował chwycić się czegoś na oślep, ale jego dłonie natrafiły tylko na odłamki szkła, raniąc go jeszcze bardziej. Chłopak krzyczał, krzyczał i krzyczał, wołał o pomoc, ale nikt mu z nią nie przyszedł. Czuł jak jego organy wewnętrzne wypalał od środka ogień, a układ nerwowy paraliżował prąd elektryczny. Nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o tym ogromnym bólu. Ale mimo tego wszystkiego, między jednym wrzaskiem a drugim, udało mu się wykrztusić:

\- Obiecaliście, że nic mi nie będzie… Obiecaliście!!!

Kolejny spazm szarpnął jego ciałem i chłopak uderzył głową o podłogę.

Wśród swoich jęków usłyszał odpowiedź. 

Jedno słowo.

“Kłamaliśmy.”

  
  
  


**CELA 07, OBIEKT 111** (WINWIN)

Tortura trwała całą wieczność.

Gdy chłopak myślał, że w końcu nadchodził jej koniec, zalewała go kolejna fala bólu, jeszcze większa niż poprzednia.

I tak w kółko.

Chłopak na przemian błagał o litość i przeklinał tych, którzy zadali mu te cierpienie. 

Aż w końcu ból osiągnął apogeum i chłopak nie mogąc znieść go już ani dłużej, stracił przytomność. Jego ciało znieruchomiało.

Ostatnią myślą, która pojawiła się w jego głowie nim zemdlał, było to, jak bardzo chciałby skrzywdzić osoby, które były za to wszystko odpowiedzialne.

Nie wiedział, że nim padł bez czucia na ziemię, jego pięść uderzyła w posadzkę i rozłupała ją na pół, tworząc głębokie pęknięcie.

  
  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

Lee Sooman uśmiechnął się widząc, jak kolejni chłopcy padali na ziemię niczym muchy. Jeśli wszystko przebiegło prawidłowo, to uwidocznienie się ich supermocy było tylko kwestią czasu. A mężczyzna miał prawo zakładać, że wszystkie procesy zaszły prawidłowo, albowiem dwójka z obiektów już wykazała nadzwyczajne zdolności. Mężczyzna oglądał na monitorze, jak jeden z nich jest wynoszony ze swojej celi przez dwóch żołnierzy, którzy musieli ostrożnie przejść nad szczeliną w podłodze. Podglądu na drugi obiekt mężczyzna niestety nie miał - obiektyw kamery roztrzaskał się na małe kawałki, gdy badany stracił przytomność. 

\- Po umieszczeniu obiektu 111 w nowej celi, zabezpieczcie go łańcuchami - zwrócił się Lee Sooman do stojącej obok niego pułkownik o ciemnych i długich włosach. - Nie chcemy by spowodował więcej zniszczeń.

\- Tak jest, sir.

\- Co do obiektu 1011… zalecam umieszczenie w dźwiękoszczelnej celi.

\- Dlaczego akurat tam, sir? - zdziwiła się pułkownik Irene, unosząc idealną brew do góry.

\- Podejrzewam, że mamy do czynienia z manipulacją dźwięku - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Zauważ, że nim kamera została zniszczona zarejestrowaliśmy bardzo wysokie stężenie decybeli. 

Pułkownik chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym samym momencie rozległ się dźwięk oznaczający, że ktoś próbował skontaktować się z centrum dowodzenia. Technik zajmujący się telekomunikacją spojrzał na Lee Soomana, a ten skinął głową.

\- Centrum dowodzenia.

\- Mamy problem z obiektem 10100 - odezwał się męski głos.

\- Kto mówi? - wtrącił się do rozmowy Lee Sooman.

\- Och… tu podporucznik Jaehyun, sir. 

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Lee Sooman i podszedł do ekranu, który wskazała mu pułkownik. 

Obraz z kamery przedstawiał wnętrze celi 20. Na ziemi leżał nieprzytomny chłopak, a wokół niego krzątali się pracownicy medyczni. Obok stali dwaj żołnierze, z czego jeden z nich przykładał do ust komunikator wbudowany do rękawa munduru.

\- Razem z podporucznikiem Jungwoo przyszliśmy skontrolować przeniesienie obiektu do innej celi, ale… ale…

\- Ale mamy problem, sir - odezwał się drugi żołnierz.

\- Jakiego rodzaju problem? - zapytał lekko zirytowany Lee Sooman.

\- Ten obiekt… - zaczął Jaehyun. - On… on nie żyje.


	3. 2 (EXO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a, jeszcze taka uwaga: niektóre rozdziały zaczynają się "dzień wcześniej", "rok później" itd. - może być to mylące dla osób, które czytają tylko część historii o konkretnej grupie, tymczasem te określenia odnoszą się do poprzedniego rozdziału

**W TYM SAMYM CZASIE, LYON**

Było po szóstej. Baekhyun wracał właśnie z imprezy świętującej sukces najnowszej kolekcji Privé - marki streetwearowej, której był dyrektorem kreatywnym. Nie zamierzał zabawić tam tak długo - zazwyczaj opuszczał takie eventy znacznie wcześniej, ale coś sprawiło, że tego dnia został do końca.

Chcąc oczyścić umysł, zdecydował, że wróci do apartamentu na piechotę. 

\- Spacer na chłodnym powietrzu dobrze mi zrobi - zapewnił swojego menagera, gdy ten nalegał, by zamówić Baekhyunowi taksówkę.

W ten sposób Baekhyun samotnie przemierzał opustoszałe ulice Lyonu. Mijając zabytkowe zabudowania, nie mógł ukryć podziwu, że pomimo takiego rozwoju technologicznego, miasto zachowało swój historyczny klimat. 

Wszedł w wąską uliczkę, oświetloną żółtym światłem latarni, a gdzieś w tle zaczął szczekać pies. Nikogo nie spotkał na swojej drodze, najwyraźniej wszyscy mieszkańcy jeszcze spali.

Pies nagle umilkł i jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki Baekhyun słyszał był odgłos swoich kroków na wyślizganych kamiennych schodach. Lecz gdy dotarł na ich szczyt, gwałtownie złapał się za pierś.

Wisiorek, którego nigdy nie ściągał, zaczął przypalać mu skórę.

Baekhyun pospiesznie chwycił łańcuszek i wyciągnął go na koszulkę. Zawieszona na nim mała metalowa puszka żarzyła się na czerwono niczym węgielek. 

Baekhyun powoli wypuścił oddech i przełknął ślinę.

_ To nie może oznaczać nic dobrego. _

Zamknięty w puszce kawałek Drzewa Życia nie dawał o sobie znaku odkąd Baekhyun i reszta strażników wylądowała na Ziemi. Dlaczego uaktywnił się akurat teraz? Musiało się coś zdarzyć… albo fragment zareagował na coś w pobliżu…

Baekhyun rozejrzał się dookoła, ale uliczka była pusta.

Co prawda Red Force nie musiało przybierać widocznej postaci, ale… czy było to w ogóle możliwe? Że w końcu ich znaleźli?

Chłopak wyciągnął telefon i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

Była godzina 6:26.

I wtedy lampa uliczna zgasła.

Po chwili zapaliła się ponownie, mrugała przez moment i znów zgasła. 

Baekhyun spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Zaraz potem w jej ślad poszła kolejna latarnia. I kolejna. Aż cała ulica została spowita w nieprzeniknionym mroku. Chłopak poczuł jak po karku rozchodzą mu się dreszcze, a w płucach zalega jakiś ciężar. Odruchowo sięgnął dłonią do wisiorka, zasłaniając go przed niepożądanym wzrokiem.

Następnie znów rozległo się szczekanie. Baekhyun zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że tym razem był to nie jeden pies, a kilka. I że były znacznie bliżej niż poprzednio.

„Spokojnie” powiedział sobie w myślach. Skierował się w stronę innej uliczki, gdzie lampy nadal działały. Lecz kiedy tylko do nich podszedł, zgasły tak jak poprzednie.

Chłopak rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. 

Już miał ruszyć dalej, gdy wydało mu się, że zobaczył jakiś cień. Poczuł jak napinają mu się mięśnie na plecach. A następnie usłyszał kroki za rogiem. 

I psy będące coraz bliżej.

Spanikował i zaczął biec.

Kierował się w stronę otwartej przestrzeni - placu Place Bellecour - bo te uliczki wydawały mu się zbyt ciasne. Krew szumiała mu w uszach i ciężko łapał oddech, ale biegł dalej. Biegł między kamienicami, w których nie świeciło się ani jedno światło.

A na dodatek kroki, które słyszał, również zaczęły biec. Za nim.

Baekhyun odwracał się raz po raz, ale nikogo nie widział. Było zbyt ciemno. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, gdy wybiegł na ulicę prostopadłą do alei prowadzącej na plac. Dobiegł do jej końca i gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

Brama.

Brama, zawsze otwarta i zapraszająca turystów w dalsze części miasta, była teraz zamknięta. 

Baekhyun chwycił za jej pręty i rozpaczliwie nimi szarpnął. Ale było to na nic.

„Ty idioto, trzeba było wziąć tę taksówkę” złajał się w myślach. 

Słysząc, że odgłosy ujadania były coraz bliżej, obrócił się i zobaczył sforę psów biegnących w jego kierunku. 

Baekhyun kochał psy, ale te, które się właśnie do niego zbliżały, raczej nie chciały być głaskane. 

Nie były to żadne bezpańskie kundle. 

Goniły go rottweilery.

\- Ja pier… - wymknęło mu się z ust i pośpiesznie odwrócił się do bramy i spoconymi dłońmi złapał pręty. Próbował się podciągnąć, ale mokre dłonie nie ułatwiały mu zadania. W dodatku psy były coraz bliżej.

_ No dalej Baekhyun, nie takie rzeczy już robiłeś. _

W ostatniej chwili udało mu się wspiąć na bramę. 

Siedząc na jej szczycie i obserwując wściekłe psy, które bezskutecznie próbowały do niego doskoczyć, Baekhyun pomyślał, że być może powinien podziękować Red Force za swego rodzaju wojskowe przeszkolenie, które mu zafundowali dawno temu.

Zeskoczył z bramy i nie oglądając się za siebie, pobiegł w zanurzony w ciemności Lyon. Najwyraźniej prąd został odłączony w całym mieście.

Gdy w końcu przestał słyszeć ujadanie psów, odetchnął z ulgą. 

Ale zaraz potem przypomniało mu się, jak jego naszyjnik rozjarzył się po tylu latach bierności i poczucie bezpieczeństwa prysło jak bańka mydlana.

  
  


**W TYM SAMYM CZASIE, LONDYN**

Londyn był jak zwykle zakorkowany. Ktoś by pomyślał, że wynalezienie powietrznej komunikacji miejskiej sprawi, że łatwiej się będzie poruszać po ulicach.

Otóż nie.

Teraz korki były zarówno na ziemi, jaki i nad oraz pod nią. Metro jeździło szybko i sprawnie, ale wagony były wypchane prawie po same drzwi. A żeby dostać się do swojego pociągu trzeba było najpierw wystać kwadrans w kolejce do ruchomych schodów a potem przeciskać się na peronie.

Jongin westchnął

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się spóźnię – powiedział do swojego managera, który siedział obok niego na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki. Manager sprawdził godzinę na swoim zegarku, skinął głową, a następnie zapukał w szybkę, która oddziela ich od kierowcy.

\- Czy nie da pan rady jakoś ominąć tego korka? Śpieszy nam się.

Mężczyzna tylko odburknął coś o tym, że to niemożliwe dopóki nie dojedzie do jakiejś tam przecznicy. Lekko zirytowany Jongin oparł głowę o zagłówek. Nie lubił się spóźniać.

W takich sytuacjach często myślał o dawnych czasach. Gdy podróż z jednego punktu do drugiego, nieważne jak daleko oddalonego, zajmowała mu parę sekund.

Z myśli wyrwało go ostre szarpnięcie samochodem. Kierowca zaczął kląć za kierownicą i trąbić na auto przed nimi.

\- Debile, czemu wychodzicie z aut?! - krzyknął przez otwarte okno. - Niektórym się śpie… - ale nagle urywał i sam wyszedł z samochodu.

Jongin i jego manager spojrzeli na siebie, marszcząc czoła. Kierowca nie wrócił do pojazdu, więc chłopak przysunął się do okna i wyjrzał przez zaciemnione szyby. 

\- Miało dziś być zaćmienie? - zapytał. - Nie widziałem o tym żadnych informacji w mediach.

\- Ja właśnie też nie… - odpowiedział manager.

Jongin sięgnął po swoją torbę i wyciągnął z niej specjalne okulary z inteligentnym filtrem dostosowującym się do ilości promieniowania słonecznego, które docierało do Ziemi. Było to niezwykle przydatne ostatnimi czasy, zwłaszcza gdy burze słoneczne zdarzały się tak często.

Chłopak wyszedł z auta i patrzył jak księżyc zasłania tarczę słońca. Dziwiło go, że nie widział wcześniej ani jednego artykułu na ten temat. Pełne zaćmienie Słońca nie zdarzało się przecież co roku.

I wtedy odczuł ból.

Pierścień, który nosił na palcu zaczął go tak parzyć, że Jongin musiał go jak najszybciej ściągnąć. Sygnet upadł na bruk i potoczył się pod buty taksówkarza. Ten jednak tego nie zauważył, za bardzo pochłonięty był przyglądaniu się niebu.

Jongin szybko schylił się po przedmiot i schował go do kieszeni płaszcza. 

O co chodziło? Przez tyle lat kawałek Drzewa Życia, którym się opiekował, był nieaktywny. Dlaczego ożywił się akurat teraz? Czy miało to jakiś związek z…

Jongin jeszcze raz spojrzał na zaćmienie.

Rozległ się wtedy dzwonek jego telefonu i chłopak podejrzewając, że to zniecierpliwieni organizatorzy, odebrał natychmiast.

Z tym, że nie byli to wcale organizatorzy.

\- Hej. Chyba mamy problem.

Jongin od razu poznał głos swojego dawnego kompana.

Sehun.

\- Bez gówna Sherlocku - odpowiedział odrywając wzrok od nieba i sięgając do kieszeni po pierścień, który zdążył już ostygnąć. - Twój kawałek też… też… ?

\- Zrobił się cholernie gorący? - dokończył za niego Sehun. - Tak. Innych chłopaków również.

\- Co to oznacza?

\- Nie wiem, ale się domyślam.

Jongin westchnął.

\- Jaki jest plan? - zapytał wreszcie.

\- Na razie nie ma żadnego – odpowiedział Sehun. - Junmyeon zadzwonił do mnie i zaproponował spotkanie.

Jongin przewertował w głowie swój terminarz.

\- Dałbym radę być tam najwcześniej w poniedziałek – powiedział.

\- Junmyeon nalega by spotkać się jeszcze dzisiaj.

Chłopak przygryzł wargę i spojrzał z ukosa na swojego managera, który z powrotem wsiadał do taksówki. Taka zmiana planów nie była mu na rękę, ale wiedział, że ochrona Drzewa Życia była sprawą priorytetową i jego kariera modelingowa musiała wobec tego zaczekać.

\- Niech będzie – odpowiedział zrezygnowanym głosem. - Wyślij mi dokładne miejsce spotkania.

\- Do zobaczenia, Jongin – powiedział Sehun i rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

_ Dupek _ .

Jongin schował telefon do kieszeni i spojrzał na zakorkowaną ulicę. 

\- Wsiadasz? - zawołał jego manager. 

\- Nastąpiła mała zmiana planów… - odezwał się w końcu model. - Musisz odwołać wszystkie moje spotkania w tym tygodniu.

\- Co takiego? Dlaczego? Przecież w piątek masz zaplanowaną sesję z…

\- Wiem, że mam, nie musisz mi przypominać – odpowiedział lekko zirytowany chłopak. 

\- No to co jest na tyle ważne, żeby rezygnować z…

\- Sprawy rodzinne – uciął Jongin, a managerowi zamknęły się usta. Wobec tego wyjaśnienia manager nie miał żadnego argumentu.

Jongin nigdy nie mówił o swojej rodzinie. Dla wszystkich jego fanów była ona zagadką. W wywiadach tłumaczył, że robił to ze względu na ich prywatność. Dociekliwsi reporterzy wielokrotnie starali się odnaleźć miejscowość, w której się wychował, odkryć szkoły, do których uczęszczał. Jednakże wszystkie informacje, które posiadali na jego temat, zaczynały się odkąd skończył 22 lata. Wszystko co robił wcześniej było dla nich tajemnicą.

Nikt z nich nie podejrzewał, że Jongin pochodził z innej planety i wcale nie był człowiekiem. 


	4. 3 (WayV)

**BAZA SM, CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

Lee Sooman siedział w fotelu i jedną ręką masował sobie skroń. W drugiej dłoni trzymał styropianowy kubek z kawą, która zdążyła już ostygnąć i zrobić się zimna.

Takie sytuacje się zdarzały. Pomimo wielkiego rozwoju nauki i techniki wciąż niemożliwym było określenie progu wytrzymałości na ból u człowieka. Można było to oszacować, ale nigdy nie była to dokładna wartość. Śmierć jednego z badanych nie była aż tak wielką stratą - SM było w końcu w posiadaniu jeszcze sześciu innych obiektów. Jednakże Lee Sooman odczuwał swego rodzaju gorycz, myśląc o zmarnowanym potencjale chłopaka.

\- Przystąpić do interrogacji - powiedział w końcu zmęczonym głosem.

\- Tak jest, sir - odpowiedział stojący obok niego Taemin.

  
  


**OBIEKT 111** (WINWIN)

Chłopak otworzył oczy.

W głowie czuł nieustanny, pulsujący ból, a w gardle resztki żółci. Jego ciało nie otrząsnęło się jeszcze całkowicie ze wspomnienia cierpień, które przeszedł.

Próbował się poruszyć, ale ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że nie może. Został przywiązany grubymi łańcuchami do krzesła. 

Zaczął się wiercić i szarpać, ale uścisk nie zelżał ani trochę. 

\- Jak się czujesz? - rozległ się znajomy mu głos. Głos, którego tak nienawidził.

\- Dlaczego mnie związaliście?! - krzyknął, dalej się szarpiąc. - Wypuście mnie natychmiast! Pożałujecie tego, co zrobiliście!

Walcząc z łańcuchami, dorzucił jeszcze wiązankę wulgaryzmów. 

Gdy w końcu się uspokoił, głos przemówił ponownie:

\- Jak się czujesz?

Chłopak prychnął.

\- Jak się czuję? - wypluł po chwili. - Jak się czuję?! Teraz was to obchodzi, tak?! - po czym znów zaczął się miotać. - Poza faktem, że jakieś toksyny wypaliły mi wnętrzności, a prąd spalił moje komórki nerwowe? Czuję się świetnie!

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

Taemin wymienił się spojrzeniem z Irene.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy mu dać trochę więcej czasu by ochłonął - zaproponowała pułkownik.

Lee Sooman pokiwał głową.

\- Zacznijmy od któregoś z tych spokojniejszych - powiedział.

Taemin podszedł do interkomu i wcisnął jeden z przycisków. 

\- Połączyć z obiektem 1000.

**OBIEKT 1000** (XIAOJUN)

Chłopak miał dziwny sen. Śniło mu się, że został porwany i że obudził się w celi, nie pamiętając niczego, co zdarzyło się przedtem. Nie pamiętał swojego imienia, wieku, skąd pochodził. Dosłownie nic. W śnie tym poddano go strasznym torturom. Nie wiedział jednak jak historia się skończyła, bo sen urwał się zbyt szybko.

Chłopak otworzył oczy.

Natychmiast rozpoznał wnętrze celi ze swojego snu. Czy dalej śnił? Czy był to sen w trakcie snu? Najwyraźniej tak, bo nic nie wskazywało na to, by cokolwiek z tego było prawdą. Przecież po takich torturach powinien odczuwać chociaż najmniejsze zmęczenie, prawda? A tymczasem on nie czuł nic.

Nigdy wcześniej nie miał świadomego snu… albo może miał, tylko tego nie pamiętał? W dalszym ciągu nie miał żadnych wspomnień ze swojego życia. 

_ Skoro jestem w śnie… to chyba mogę go kontrolować?  _ Chłopak wstał i podszedł do drzwi celi, ale były zamknięte. Szarpnął nimi, lecz nawet nie drgnęły. Odsunął się więc i skupił się najmocniej jak potrafił, próbując sprawić by drzwi same się otworzyły. 

Jednak nic z tego.

Najwyraźniej nie miał pełnej kontroli nad swoim snem.

\- A co jeśli to wcale nie jest sen? - wyszeptał i rozejrzał się po celi. 

Przyszedł mu do głowy tylko jeden pomysł by to sprawdzić.

Uszczypnął się.

I nic nie poczuł.

\- Jak się czujesz? - rozległ się nagle głos. 

Chłopak przestraszył się i omal nie potknął się o własne stopy. W celi nie było nikogo poza nim. Ale chłopak pamiętał ten głos… W jego poprzednim śnie to właśnie ten głos zmusił go do połknięcia tabletek.

\- Kim jesteś? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Jak się czujesz? - brzmiała odpowiedź.

Chłopak zmarszczył gęste brwi i usiadł pod ścianą. Ten sen wydawał się zbyt realistyczny…

\- Tak właściwie to… nic nie czuję - odezwał się w końcu. 

Powiedział to tak cicho, jak gdyby mówił tylko do siebie. Głos nie przemówił przez dłuższą chwilę i chłopak zaczął myśleć, że ktokolwiek go obserwował, nie usłyszał jego odpowiedzi, ale wtedy padło kolejne pytanie:

\- Nie odczuwasz żadnego bólu?

\- Nie - odparł krótko. Nie widział sensu w wykłócaniu się z kimś we śnie. To była tylko strata czasu. Chciał wyjść z tej celi i eksplorować resztę onirycznego świata. - Wypuście mnie.

\- Jaka była twoja ostatnia myśl nim straciłeś przytomność?

Chłopak westchnął. Co za nudny sen. Ta rozmowa do niczego nie prowadziła.

Ale mimo wszystko wytężył swój umysł najbardziej jak potrafił, starając przypomnieć sobie o czym myślał w poprzednim śnie. 

Pamiętał jak bardzo cierpiał, jak wszystko go bolało. Ale o czym wtedy myślał? Czy w takich sytuacjach jest się w ogóle w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek?

\- Nie wiem… - odpowiedział zrezygnowanym głosem. - Po prostu chciałem, żeby przestało boleć. Chciałem przestać odczuwać ból.

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

**-** Mało spektakularne - skomentowała Irene, odwracając się od monitora. Nie starała się ukryć wyrazu rozczarowania na twarzy.

\- Ale całkiem przydatne - odpowiedział Lee Sooman.

\- I łatwe do przetestowania - wtrącił Mark, jeden z dwóch poruczników w bazie, który wszedł do pomieszczenia parę minut temu.

\- Prawda - przytaknął Sooman, po czym odwrócił się w swoim wielkim fotelu i wypił resztkę rozwodnionej kawy z automatu. Na dnie kubka zostały ciemne fusy, ale mężczyzna nie widział w nich żadnego określonego kształtu.

\- Który następny? - zapytał, odrywając wzrok od resztek napoju.

  
  


**OBIEKT 1010** (TEN)

Chłopak, odkąd się obudził, walczył z okropnym bólem głowy. Wydawało mu się, że ktoś nieustannie walił toporem w jego czaszkę, a ta uparcie nie chciała się rozłupać. Nie wiedział czy trucizna dalej była w jego organizmie, ale jego wnętrzności nadal były ściśnięte i chłopak nie miał sił by się ruszać.

\- Jak się czujesz? - w celi rozległ się znajomy głos. 

Chłopak poczuł jak rośnie mu ciśnienie. Och, ile by dał, by się zemścić. Nie zamierzał jednak dawać swoim porywaczom satysfakcji ze złamania go, więc położył się na plecach z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami i milczał.

\- Jak się czujesz? - powtórzono pytanie, ale chłopak je zignorował. Leżał na ziemi z zamkniętymi oczami i starał się oczyścić umysł. Nie myślał o niczym konkretnym, aż nagle…

\- Dlaczego to musiało spotkać akurat mnie?

Chłopak otworzył oczy. 

_ Kto to powiedział? _

Głos nie należał do tej samej osoby, która zadawała mu wcześniej pytania i brzmiał znacznie ciszej… Chłopak nie potrafił sprecyzować z której strony go usłyszał, ale był pewien, że nie było to z głośnika zamontowanego w celi.

\- Powtarzam jeszcze raz, jeśli nie odpowiesz na te pytanie…

\- Zabiję ich. Wydostanę się i ich wszystkich zabiję.

Chłopak błyskawicznie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Poskutkowało to silnymi zawrotami głowy, ale nie przejął się nimi. Nie kiedy usłyszał kolejny głos, dochodzący z nikąd.

Chłopak rozejrzał się po celi. O co chodziło? Czy był to jakiś dziwny rodzaj tortur dźwiękiem, polegający na wysyłaniu bodźców z różnych stron?

\- Wytrzymam to. Wytrzymam wszystko.

\- Kto to mówi? - zapytał w końcu chłopak. - Kim jesteś?

Głośnik ponownie się odezwał, ale komunikat zginął wśród innych głosów, które słyszał chłopak:

\- Pożałują tego.

\- Chcę stąd wyjść…

\- To chyba najdłuższy sen, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem.

\- Przestańcie mówić wszyscy naraz! - zawołał, albowiem tyle głosów nakładających się na siebie tylko potęgowało jego ból głowy.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał głos z głośnika. 

\- Niech mówi tylko jedna osoba! - odpowiedział, łamiąc dane sobie wcześniej słowo, że będzie ignorował swoich oprawców. - Bo inaczej zaraz zwariuję…

\- Nikt poza mną nic nie mówi. Co takiego słysz…

Ponownie, reszta pytania została zagłuszona przez inne głosy. Było ich coraz więcej i stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a chłopak nie mogąc tego znieść ani dłużej, chwycił głowę oburącz i wrzasnął z całych sił:

\- BŁAGAM PRZESTAŃCIE MÓWIĆ!

Naprawdę myślał, że wcześniejsze tortury były najgorszym, co mogło go spotkać. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że się mylił. Cierpienie, którego teraz doświadczał, było zupełnie inne, ale jednocześnie tak samo bolesne.

Nagle drzwi do jego celi otwarły się z hukiem i do środka wbiegło kilku medyków. Lecz jak tylko pojawili się w środku, głosów przybyło. Chłopak ponownie wrzasnął.

Chwilę później poczuł jak coś ostrego wbija mu się w ramię, a następnie zaczęła ogarniać go ciemność.

  
  


**OBIEKT 10110** (YANGYANG)

Chłopak siedział na ziemi i masował sobie żebra. Bolał go każdy mięsień w ciele i nie potrafił się ruszać. W dodatku strasznie kręciło mu się w głowie, a za każdym razem, gdy otwierał oczy, obrazy nakładały się na siebie, jak gdyby patrzył jednocześnie na różne rzeczywistości.

\- Jak się czujesz? - rozległ się głos.

Chłopak się wzdrygnął, ale nie odpowiedział. Nie miał zamiaru być uległym i współpracować. Ostatnio, gdy tego spróbował, skończył wijąc się na ziemi z bólu. Aż cud, że to w ogóle przeżył.

Ktokolwiek mu to zrobił mógł zapomnieć o jakiejkolwiek kooperacji z jego strony.

\- Jak się czujesz? - padło ponownie pytanie.

Chłopak się uśmiechnął i śpiewnym głosem odpowiedział:

\- Nie powiem ci~

Nastąpił moment ciszy w eterze, ale po chwili głos znów przemówił:

\- Jeśli nie będziesz współpracował, gorzko tego pożałujesz.

\- Och tak? - zakpił chłopak. - Co mi niby zrobicie? Podstawicie tabletki, które mnie zabiją? Och, już widzę jak je połykam. Ostatni raz nabrałem się na wasze gie-

W tym momencie drzwi do jego celi otworzyły się i do środka weszli dwaj żołnierze uzbrojeni w pałki, które strzelały od wyładowań elektrycznych.

\- Jak nie po dobroci - odezwał się jeden z żołnierzy. - To siłą.

Drzwi do celi się zamknęły, a chłopak przełknął ślinę i wyprostował plecy. Takiego scenariusza nie przewidział.

\- Stop - powiedział, wyciągając rękę. - Panowie, spokojnie.

Wciąż kręciło mu się w głowie i nie był pewny czy to, co widział było prawdziwe, ale wydało mu się, że żołnierze zatrzymali się, oczekując na jego ruch.

\- Będziesz grzecznie odpowiadał na pytania? - zapytał drugi żołnierz.

Chłopak zawahał się, ale ostatecznie skinął głową.

\- Więc jak się czujesz?

\- Wszystko mnie boli - odpowiedział od razu. Tyle by było z jego brawury.

\- Twoja ostatnia myśl, nim straciłeś przytomność?

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co to jest za pytanie…

Żołnierz uniósł naładowaną pałkę do góry, więc chłopak szybko zawołał:

\- Hej, hej, hej! Już, spokojnie… Dajcie mi pomyśleć…

\- Na twoim miejscu bym się śpieszył - zagroził jeden z żołnierzy.

Chłopak chciał zripostować, ale w samą porę ugryzł się w język.

O czym wtedy myślał?

Wspomnienia tortur zlewały mu się w jedną plamę, gdzie jedynym stałym elementem był ból. Jak miał przypomnieć sobie swoją ostatnią myśl skoro nawet nie był w stanie stwierdzić kiedy zemdlał?

Pamiętał jednak, że przez niemal cały czas trwania tortur, w głowie siedziało mu jedno pytanie.

“Kiedy to się w końcu skończy?”

\- No i? - ponaglił go żołnierz.

\- Chciałem wiedzieć kiedy… - zaczął, ale urwał w połowie zdania. Z otwartymi ustami wskazał na drzwi celi. - K… kto to był?

Żołnierze spojrzeli na drzwi i zmarszczyli czoła.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- No ten chłopak, co tu przed chwilą wszedł…

Jeden z żołnierzy prychnął i załadował pałkę, tak że zaczęła krzesać iskry.

\- Posłuchaj no, ty… jeśli myślisz, że nabierzemy się na…

\- Ale mówię prawdę! - zawołał chłopak, nagle wstając. - Przed chwilą jakiś blondyn otworzył te drzwi, a wy nawet nie zareagowaliście! Widziałem to! Naprawdę!

Żołnierze wymienili się spojrzeniami, a z głośnika przemówił głos:

\- Dajcie mu mówić. Co przed chwilą widziałeś?

Chłopak jeszcze raz spojrzał na drzwi, które były teraz zamknięte. Ale mógłby przysiąc, że widział jak się otwierają…

Zamrugał kilka razy i przetarł pięściami oczy. Od szybkiego stanięcia na nogi, kręciło mu się w głowie jeszcze bardziej, więc osunął się na podłogę. Spojrzał na żołnierzy, ale przed oczami błysnął mu obraz nieba i dziewięciu spadających komet.

_ Co to było? _

Dlaczego widział takie dziwne rzeczy? Czy to były jego wracające wspomnienia? Czy może po prostu… tracił rozum?

Przełknął ślinę i lekko pokręcił głową.

\- Chyba mi się tylko coś przewidziało - wybąkał w końcu.

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

\- Cóż… to było dziwne - powiedział lekkim tonem Taemin, przyjmując od robota pojemnik z jedzeniem. Przesłuchiwanie badanych trwało już parę godzin, więc nic dziwnego, że mężczyzna zgłodniał.

\- Te wizje, o których mówił… - zaczęła Irene, odpakowując pałeczki z papieru. - Myślicie, że to coś związanego z jego umiejętnością czy może raczej…

\- Czy może raczej proces przebiegł nieprawidłowo i chłopak postradał zmysły? - dokończył za nią Taemin. Pułkownik rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie. - No co? Jest taka możliwość.

Lee Sooman ściągnął swoje okulary i przetarł oczy. Był zmęczony całym dniem przesłuchiwań, a efekty nie były specjalnie zadowalające. Jeden z badanych nie żył, a dwóch wskazywało na poważne zaburzenia psychiki. Jego jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że u trzech zaobserwowano przejaw nadnaturalnych umiejętności. 

\- Niech porucznik Taeyong zajmie się przygotowaniem... - Sooman urwał, albowiem rozbrzmiał dzwonek interkomu. - Co tym razem?

Technik odebrał połączenie i włączył tryb głośnomówiący.

\- Potrzebna natychmiastowa pomoc w sektorze 34! Powtarzam, potrzebna…

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Taemin. - Kto mówi? Podajcie numer odznaki.

\- Szeregowy 2065, sir… zostałem przypisany do pracy w kostnicy i… i mamy tu pewien problem…

Pułkownik przewróciła oczami, słysząc kolejny raz w ciągu tego samego dnia te wyrażenie.

\- Szeregowy, mówcie co się stało.

\- Zgodnie z procedurami miałem skremować ciało obiektu 10100… ale on… on żyje.

Pułkownik prychnęła.

\- Dosłownie parę godzin temu przeprowadzono na nim sekcję zwłok - powiedziała. - OTWARTO jego ciało. Jak niby miałby to przeżyć? Albo nie umrzeć z wyziębienia w lodówce?

\- Nie wiem, pani pułkownik! - zawołał żołnierz. - Ale siedzi na stole i żyje! Zamknąłem go w środku, bo nie wiem do czego jest zdolny…

\- Szeregowy, nie wypiliście za dużo soju do kolacji?

\- Przysięgam, że mówię prawdę! Proszę wysłać tu kogokolwiek, a potwierdzą moje słowa.

Irene spojrzała na Taemina. Ten po chwili westchnął i przyłożył do ust wbudowany do munduru komunikator i powiedział:

\- Podporucznik Jeno i Jaemin.

\- Tak, sir?

\- Idźcie do sektora 34.

\- Przyjęliśmy, sir.

Taemin opuścił ramię i zwrócił się do interkomu:

\- Szeregowy, zaraz ktoś tam przyjdzie.

\- Dziękuję, sir.

Irene westchnęła i ruszyła do stojącego w kącie automatu z wodą.

\- Dwóch mężczyzn mających wizje w ciągu jednego dnia to za dużo na moje nerwy… - wymamrotała pod nosem.

\- Ale sir, to jeszcze nie wszystko.

Tym razem nawet Taemin jęknął.

\- Co jeszcze?

\- On… w sensie ten chłopak… ma… skrzydła.

Pułkownik zakrztusiła się wodą.

\- Skrzydła?

\- Tak… takie anielskie.

\- Szeregowy… - zaczął ostrzegającym głosem Taemin. - Jeśli myślicie, że…

\- Generale… - odezwał się komunikator w mundurze Taemina.

\- Co takiego?

\- On… szeregowy mówi prawdę.

\- Co takiego? Jeno o czym ty mówisz?

\- Obiekt 10100… zamienił się w anioła. 

  
  



	5. 4 (EXO)

\- Co… co to jest za miejsce? - zapytał Jongdae przyglądając się staremu budynkowi. - Dlaczego Junmyeon ściągnął nas z końców świata na spotkanie w opuszczonym magazynie? I czemu jeszcze go tu nie ma?

Szóstka chłopaków stała przed metalowymi drzwiami, z których odchodziła czerwona farba. Jak się okazało, ich lider wybrał miejsce spotkania w opuszczonej części miasta, która niegdyś była centrum przemysłu. Jedyną pozostałością po jej latach świetności były pozamykane fabryki na każdym rogu. Ich niszczejące wysokie kominy po dłuższym czasie nieużytkowania zostały zamieszkane przez ptaki i przeróżne gatunki traw.

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że jest opuszczony - odezwał się Kyungsoo swoim niskim głosem. Stał pod ścianą budynku i zaglądał przez jedno z wąskich okien.

\- Ktoś jest w środku? - zapytał Yixing, podchodząc do przyjaciela. - Czekajcie… czy to jest kasyno?

W tym momencie rozległ się pisk opon i pod magazynem zatrzymał się wielki czarny jeep. Chłopcy musieli osłonić oczy przed chmurą pyłu, która wzbiła się w powietrze. Po chwili z auta wysiadły trzy osoby.

\- No witajcie - przywitał się Chanyeol, chowając kluczyki do kieszeni. 

\- Spóźniliście się - stwierdził Minseok, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie moja wina, że Sehun ma pęcherz wielkości orzeszka - odpowiedział Junmyeon, obejmując najmłodszego chłopaka ramieniem. - Ale grunt, że dotarliśmy, czyż nie? No chodźcie, grupowy uścisk.

Rozległy się szemrania, ale ostatecznie dziewiątka chłopaków stała przed starym magazynem i przytulała się, jakby nie widzieli się od dawna. 

W rzeczywistości faktycznie tak było.

\- Dobrze was znów widzieć - powiedział Baekhyun, klepiąc chłopaków po plecach i uśmiechając się szeroko. - A teraz Junmyeon powiedz nam co tu robimy.

\- Cóż… - zaczął lider. - Początkowo chciałem żebyśmy spotkali się u mnie, ale mam złe przeczucie, że mój dom jest obserwowany… Obecność całej dziewiątki mogłaby kogoś zaalarmować.

\- Więc ściągnąłeś nas do szemranego kasyna? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie Kyungsoo. - To faktycznie bardzo… dyskretne miejsce.

\- Wiesz jak to mówią… Najciemniej jest pod latarnią - odpowiedział Junmyeon i ruszył w stronę rdzewiejących drzwi, a następnie zapukał w nie cztery razy, z różnymi odstępami czasowymi. Widząc uniesioną brew Jongina, dodał - Spokojnie, znam właściciela.

\- Oczywiście, że znasz… - mruknął Minseok, gdy rozległ się dźwięk odblokowywania zasuwy z drugiej strony. Drzwi otworzył im masywny mężczyzna z brodą i tatuażami. Zmierzył dziewiątkę wzrokiem, po czym kazał im oddać broń, którą ze sobą przywieźli. Chłopcy zrobili to niechętnie, po czym weszli do środka.

\- Tak w ogóle to czemu masz plaster na nosie? - zapytał szeptem Jongin Chanyeola, gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. Chanyeol zacisnął usta, a Sehun parsknął. - Co? - spytał Jongin.

\- Uderzył się przy wsiadaniu do auta - odpowiedział najmłodszy. Jongin zaśmiał się cicho, na co Chanyeol przewrócił oczami.

\- Witajcie w kasynie _Lipstick & Chateau _\- przywitała ich kobieta w białej sukience i ekstrawaganckiej srebrnej masce, która zasłaniała połowę jej twarzy. 

Wnętrze kasyna nie było eleganckie. Tak naprawdę to w ogóle nie przypominało kasyna. Był to najzwyczajniejszy w świecie magazyn, w którym spóźniano się z remontem już od dobrych dziesięciu lat. Wysoki sufit podtrzymywały stalowe belki, z których odchodziła farba, a betonowa podłoga nie była chyba nigdy zamiatana. Okna były nieszczelne, a jedno czy dwa zostały nawet wybite.

Mimo tego ustawiono tam stoły do gry w pokera, ruletkę, blackjacka… do wyboru do koloru. Przy każdym siedzieli elegancko ubrani ludzie, część z nich nosiła takie same maski, jak kobieta, która powitała chłopaków. 

\- Mamy rezerwację na prywatny pokój - zwrócił się do niej Junmyeon. Kobieta skinęła głową i poprowadziła grupę na tyły magazynu, gdzie zostało wydzielone osobne pomieszczenie.

\- Och… wow - skomentował Yixing, nie kryjąc podziwu.

Pokój, w którym się znaleźli w ogóle nie przypominał reszty magazynu. Urządzono go w stylu inspirowanym antyczną Grecją - ściany były białe i gładkie, a tu i ówdzie stały kolumny. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdował się suto zastawiony stół, nakryty białym obrusem i białą zastawą. W zasadzie wszystko w tym pokoju było koloru białego, wyjątek stanowiło jedynie niebieskie podświetlenie ścian.

\- Już nigdy więcej nie zwątpię w twoje znajomości - oznajmił Junmyeonowi Minseok.

Kobieta zostawiła ich samych, więc chłopcy zasiedli do stołu.

\- To mi przypomina pewien stary obraz… - zaczął Junmyeon, rozkładając serwetkę na kolanach. - Nazywał się _Ostatnia Wieczerza_.

\- Cóż… - odpowiedział Chanyeol i sięgnął po butelkę wina. - Oby w naszym przypadku nie okazała się ostatnią.

  
  


***

\- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie spędzić najbliższy czas razem i zobaczyć jak sytuacja się rozwinie - powiedział Yixing po skończonym posiłku.

\- Ale znacznie bezpieczniej jest, gdy jesteśmy rozproszeni po całej planecie - skontrargumentował Jongdae. - Skumulowanie wszystkich fragmentów Drzewa Życia w jednym miejscu znacznie ułatwia Red Force zadanie.

\- Nie wiem czy bycie rozdzielonym jeszcze nam coś pomoże, skoro Red Force i tak nas dosięgło, nawet gdy byliśmy na innych kontynentach - odpowiedział Sehun.

\- A mamy w ogóle pewność, że nas znaleźli?

Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę Kyungsoo.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? - zapytał Junmyeon, marszcząc czoło.

\- Chodzi mi o to… - zaczął Kyungsoo i pochylił się nad stołem. - Coś mi nie pasuje w całej tej sytuacji. Okej, nagłe zaćmienie Słońca faktycznie jest podejrzane. Ale czy oznacza to, że Red Force WIE, że jesteśmy na Ziemi? Może po prostu dalej coś miesza w galaktyce, a do nas dopiero teraz dotarło tego echo. I dlatego też fragmenty Drzewa tak zareagowały. Gdyby Red Force wiedziało, że tu jesteśmy, już dawno by kogoś po nas wysłali.

\- Ale Baekhyun powiedział przecież, że słyszał jak ktoś go goni - zabrał głos Minseok.

\- Ale poza sforą psów nie zobaczył nikogo, czyż nie? - odpowiedział Jongdae.

Baekhyun westchnął.

\- W ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy - zauważył.

\- Prawda - zgodził się z nim Junmyeon. - Ale jedno jest pewne - coś dużego się dzieje, skoro fragmenty Drzewa się uaktywniły. Musimy być przygotowani na wszelkie ewentualności.

\- Może nadszedł czas na zmianę planety? - zapytał Yixing.

W pokoju zapadła głucha cisza. 

Yixing powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Rozumiem… - powiedział po chwili, a do jego głosu wkradł się oskarżycielski ton. - Widzę, że wszyscy wzięliście sobie zasadę “Nie przywiązywać się” bardzo do serca.

Junmyeon spuścił wzrok na talerz i podrapał się w głowę, a Jonginowi sufit nagle zaczął wydawać się niezmiernie interesujący.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że opuszczając Ziemię, odzyskalibyśmy nasze moce, prawda? - nie dawał za wygraną Yixing. - Nie bylibyśmy AŻ tak bezbronni? Tak jak w zasadzie jesteśmy teraz? 

Gdy ponownie odpowiedziała mu cisza i odwracane spojrzenia, chłopak prychnął.

\- W porządku - powiedział. - Zostańmy tu i czekajmy, aż Red Force same nas znajdzie. A kiedy to się w końcu stanie - a stanie się na pew-

Yixing nie dokończył, bo rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i chwilę później do pokoju wpadła gromadka dziewcząt w srebrnych maskach.

\- Słyszałyśmy, że znajdziemy tu przystojnych chłopaków - oznajmiła jedna z nich i uniosła podbródek Chanyeola, który szeroko się do niej uśmiechnął. - Nie zawiodłyśmy się.

\- Moje drogie panie, co tu robicie? - zwrócił się do nich grzecznie Junmyeon. - Mamy tu teraz ważne spotkanie i…

\- Och, więc zróbcie sobie przerwę i chodźcie się zabawić! - odpowiedziała inna. - Partyjka pokera nie zajmie nam przecież długo…

\- Ale… - zaprotestował Junmyeon, lecz dziewczyna przyłożyła palec do jego ust. Chłopak próbował być asertywny, jednak zobaczył, że Chanyeol i Sehun już wstali, będąc ciągniętymi przez dziewczyny, więc sam także się poddał.

\- Nie nie nie - powiedział spanikowanym głosem Kyungsoo, gdy jedna z dziewcząt chwyciła go za ręce i pociągnęła w stronę drzwi. Wywołało to salwę śmiechu zarówno u jego przyjaciół, jak i u pięknych intruzów. Ostatecznie chłopcy zgodzili się na małą przerwę i podążyli za dziewczynami do części magazynu, gdzie znajdowało się kasyno.

\- Jongdae, a ty? - zapytał Baekhyun, odwracając się w drzwiach, gdy zauważył, że kolega nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Zaraz do was dołączę - zapewnił go Jongdae. - Daj mi tylko to dokończyć - dodał, unosząc kieliszek z winem.

Baekhyun skinął głową i podążył za resztą.

Gdy głosy się oddaliły, Jongdae przymknął oczy i odchylił się na krześle.

Tak naprawdę wcale nie miał zamiaru dołączać do reszty. Takiego rodzaju rozrywki gryzły się z wyznawanymi przez niego wartościami, więc wolał spędzić czas przerwy samotnie i w spokoju. 

Huśtając się na krześle i pijąc wino, myślał o dawnych czasach.

 _Jak to szło? “Kiedy niebo i ziemia były jednością…”._ Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Drzewo Życia zostało stworzone wieki temu, ale on mógłby przysiąść, że było to zaledwie wczoraj. Dobrze pamiętał dzień, w którym on i pozostałych ośmiu strażników dowiedziało się o powstaniu Red Force - ucieleśnienia zła, które upatrzyło sobie serce Drzewa. Pomimo wszystkich starań strażników, zarówno serce jak i Drzewo zaczynało usychać. Wtedy właśnie dziewiątka podjęła decyzję by podzielić serce na kawałki, a następnie ukryć je w różnych częściach Wszechświata - tak, aby Red Force nigdy nie posiadło kontroli nad całym sercem i doprowadziło do zniszczenia dobra na świecie.

Od tego czasu podróżowali oddzielnie - nawet do innych wymiarów. Czasami widzieli te same niebo, ale stali na innej ziemi, a czasami stali na tej samej ziemi, lecz widzieli inne nieba.

Jednak w wyniku pewnej potyczki z Red Force wiele lat temu wszyscy wylądowali na planecie zwanej Ziemia. Poskutkowało to nie tylko tymczasową utratą ich mocy, lecz także rozleniwieniem.

Wcześniej walczyli z siłami Red Force niemal codziennie, nie mając chwili na wytchnienie. Nic dziwnego więc, że zaznając spokoju ziemskiego życia, nie kwapili się by wrócić do akcji. Nie mogli jednak pozwolić by sielanka przysłoniła ich główny cel, którym była ochrona Drzewa Życia. Tylko po to zostali stworzeni i to było ich najważniejszym priorytetem. 

_Być może Yixing miał rację z pomysłem opuszczenia Ziemi. Zmiana środowiska przypomniałoby nam, co jest naszą misją. Wszyscy za bardzo przyzwyczailiśmy się do ludzkiej formy._

Czas mijał, a jego przyjaciele nadal nie wracali. Jongdae nie był tym specjalnie zaskoczony - mógł przewidzieć, że wciągną się w wir rozrywki i zapomną, po co tu w ogóle przyszli. Nie zamierzał jednak po nich iść. Nie, jeszcze nie teraz.

Minęła godzina i chłopak kończył kolejny kieliszek wina. Spożytkował dany mu czas na wewnętrzne przemyślenia i posortowanie myśli. Zdążył jednak posortować nawet te najbardziej nieprzydatne i zaczynał irytować go fakt, że jego przyjaciele dalej nie wrócili. Rozdrażniony westchnął i zdecydował w końcu się po nich udać. W kieliszku została mu resztka wina, więc uniósł naczynie do ust i wtedy...

\- Ręce na głowę - rozległ się głos za nim.

Jongdae zakrztusił się trunkiem i omal nie spadł z krzesła. Powoli odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że sześciu uzbrojonych po zęby mężczyzn celuje do niego z karabinów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> musiałam trochę zmienić opowieść o Drzewie Życia ze względu na nieuwzględnienie byłych członków:(


	6. 5 (WayV)

**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

\- Czyli to, co chcesz mi powiedzieć…

\- On jest martwy, pani pułkownik. Jego serce nie bije, a w komórkach nie zachodzą żadne procesy metaboliczne.

\- Więc jak wytłumaczysz mi TO?

Pułkownik Irene wskazała na ekran pokazujący wnętrze jednej z cel. Była to największa cela w bazie, jej sufit znajdował się na wysokości dziesięciu metrów. A w jej środku… W jej środku znajdował się obiekt 10100, którego dzień wcześniej ogłoszono martwym. Jednak teraz był zupełnie żywy i latał między żerdziami zamontowanymi w celi.

Tak, latał, albowiem teraz z jego pleców wyrastały ogromne anielskie skrzydła pokryte białymi piórami, i o łącznej rozpiętości sięgającej kilku metrów.

\- Obawiam się, że wyjaśnienia należy szukać nie w nauce, ale w bardziej… metafizycznych dziedzinach - odpowiedziała nieśmiało doktor Seulgi.

Pułkownik zacisnęła pięści, a paznokcie zostawiły ślady półksiężyców we wnętrzu jej dłoni. Kobieta nie lubiła takich sytuacji. Uważała, że wszystko dało się wytłumaczyć naukowo, przedstawić czarno na białym. Teraz jednak patrzyła na dowód, który zaprzeczał jej filozofii.

\- Skoro jest martwy… - wtrącił Taemin oparty o ścianę - to czy da się go jakoś zabić?

\- Nie jesteśmy tego pewni - oznajmiła Seulgi. - Ale nie zaobserwowaliśmy u niego żadnych nadzwyczajnych umiejętności regeneracyjnych, więc myślę, że istnieje jakiś sposób by go… unicestwić.

\- Dopiero co go odzyskaliśmy - odezwał się Lee Sooman. - Nie planujcie jeszcze jego śmierci, dobrze? Wciąż możemy mieć z niego pożytek.

\- Tak jest, sir - odpowiedzieli chórem.

\- Doktor Seulgi, proszę kontynuować swoje badania. Natomiast generale, pułkowniku - możemy zaczynać dalszą część przesłuchań. Czas sprawdzić, co ukrywa przed nami ta trójka.

  
  


**OBIEKT 10110** (YANGYANG)

Chłopak rysował kolejny już obrazek na ścianie. Kartki, które łaskawie mu podarowano, skończyły się kilkadziesiąt wizji temu.

Linie, które narysował, były krzywe i nie odzwierciedlały obrazów z jego głowy tak idealnie, jakby sobie tego życzył. Ciężar kredki w jego dłoni wydawał się mu nieznajomy, więc przypuszczał, iż nim wymazano mu pamięć artystą raczej nie był.

Początkowo wizje pojawiały się w jego głowie sporadycznie - na przykład gdy zbyt gwałtownie się poruszył. Teraz jednak obrazy bombardowały jego umysł niczym karabin maszynowy i chłopak miał problem by nadążyć z przenoszeniem ich wszystkich na papier (a raczej ścianę). O ile proces wymazania pamięci nie objął obszarów mózgu odpowiedzialnych za mowę, to część słownictwa, które chłopak znał, była ściśle związana z konkretnymi wspomnieniami i poprzez wymazanie ich - zasób słów chłopaka uległ zmniejszeniu. 

Oznacza to, że nie był w stanie w pełni opisać swoich wizji. Nie było to na rękę jego oprawcom - chcieli się przecież dowiedzieć, co chłopak dokładnie widział - przeszłość, teraźniejszość, przyszłość? Czy może po prostu były to przebłyski wspomnień, które nie zostały całkowicie usunięte z jego pamięci? Dali mu zatem ryzę papieru i kredki, by mógł lepiej przedstawić to co widzi. 

Łatwiej jednak powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Chłopak nie miał specjalnego talentu do rysowania, więc nim jego porywacze mogli zabrać się za odgadywanie znaczenia danej wizji, musieli najpierw rozszyfrować, co przedstawia rysunek.

\- W takim tempie to nawet miejsce na ścianach ci się skończy - powiedział jeden z dwóch żołnierzy, którzy zostali wysłani do celi chłopaka by lepiej przyjrzeć się rysunkom.

\- To zacznę rysować na ziemi - odpowiedział więzień, nie przestając rysować.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał żołnierz o twarzy przypominającej wiewiórkę. Nienaładowaną pałką wskazał na malowidło tuż nad podłogą. - Wygląda na jakąś gigantyczną bakterię.

Chłopak westchnął, ale ostatecznie oderwał wzrok od rysunku, nad którym pracował i spojrzał w stronę żołnierza.

\- To tor wyścigowy - odparł zrezygnowanym głosem. Żołnierz pokiwał głową i ruszył dalej, przyglądając się z bliska innym obrazom.

Chłopak rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie w stronę pałek, które trzymali żołnierze. Drzwi nie znajdowały się aż tak daleko, więc może gdyby był wystarczająco szybki…

\- Słuchasz mnie czy nie? - drugi żołnierz pstryknął palcami przed oczami chłopaka.

\- Uhh… co? - chłopak ocknął się z rozważań o ucieczce. - Przepraszam, chyba mózg mi się na chwilę wyłączył.

Żołnierze wymienili się spojrzeniami i chłopak zobaczył przebłysk niezadowolenia na ich twarzach. Przebłysk ten trwał dosłownie chwilę, ale powiedział chłopakowi więcej niż mógł oczekiwać.

Chłopak nie wiedział dlaczego był więziony. Nie wiedział kim był, co zrobił by zasłużyć na taki los, ani co go czeka. Wielokrotnie zadawał pytania czy to żołnierzom, czy osobie, która przesłuchiwała go przez głośnik, ale zawsze były one ignorowane. Przypuszczał, że przetrzymywano go w jakimś konkretnym celu - wydawało mu się, że ma zostać do czegoś użyty. A reakcja żołnierzy tylko utwierdziła go w tym przekonaniu.

Nie zamierzał jednak współpracować ze swoimi oprawcami. 

A gdyby okazało się, że nie będzie z niego żadnego pożytku? Że nie nadaje się do roli, którą dla niego zaplanowano? 

_ Bardzo prawdopodobne, że by mnie wtedy po prostu zabili. _

Ale przynajmniej miałby czyste sumienie wiedząc, że nie przyłożył ręki by pomóc tym bandytom. Nawet więcej - nie tylko im nie pomógł, lecz także utrudnił im życie!

Żołnierze dalej przechadzali się po celi, przyglądając się malunkom na ścianach. W głowie chłopaka pojawił się plan.

Przestał rysować i odłożył kredkę na ziemię. 

A następnie zaczął się śmiać.

Początkowo był to cichy chichot, ale z czasem zamienił się w głośny rechot.

\- A tobie co? - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy. - Co cię tak bawi?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział i śmiał się dalej. Chwycił twarz w dłonie i zaczął podskakiwać, wydając przy tym dźwięki jak małe dziecko.

Zdezorientowani żołnierze spojrzeli na siebie, nie wiedząc co robić.

\- Hej, co ci jest? Natychmiast przestań!

Chłopak o dziwo go posłuchał. 

\- Co to było? - zapytał drugi żołnierz.

Ale chłopak mu nie odpowiedział. Przechylił głowę na bok i przyglądał się żołnierzom oczami otwartymi najszerzej jak potrafił, nie mrugając.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy zauważył strach w oczach żołnierzy, nie był udawany.

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

\- Nie wygląda mi to zbyt obiecująco, jeśli mam być szczery - odważył się powiedzieć Taemin. - Myślę, że naprawdę go uszkodziliśmy.

Lee Sooman pomasował swoje skronie.

\- Niech przebada go któryś z naszych psychologów - zdecydował mężczyzna.

\- Poinformuję o tym Joy - odezwała się pułkownik.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział jej zmęczonym głosem. - Który teraz? Kolejny z zaburzeniami?

  
  


**OBIEKT 1010** (TEN)

Chłopak siedział na pryczy i wpatrywał się w ścianę. Leki podane mu przez medyków przestały działać kilka godzin temu, więc chłopak znów słyszał głosy.

Zdążył się jednak już do nich przyzwyczaić, a nawet je rozpoznawać. Parę razy udało mu się je wyciszyć zupełnie, ale nie trwało to zbyt długo. Próbował z nimi rozmawiać, ale one go nie słuchały.

Przez większość czasu słyszał piątkę męskich głosów. Czasami pojawiały się nowe, lecz cichły po chwili. 

Obecnie cierpliwie wysłuchiwał narzekań jednego z głosów, gdy w jego głowie pojawiły się dwa inne, których jeszcze nie znał. I z każdą sekundą stawały się coraz bardziej wyraźne.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie zacznie się wydzierać.

\- Oby trwało to krótko.

W tym momencie drzwi do jego celi zostały otwarte i stanęła w nich dwójka uzbrojonych żołnierzy.

Chłopak został wcześniej poinformowany o tej wizycie, dlatego siedział teraz zakuty w kajdanki.

Drzwi się zamknęły.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy.

Chłopaka sparaliżowało.

Słyszał już wcześniej ten głos… i było to przed chwilą. W jego głowie.

\- Mowę mu odjęło?

Chłopak spojrzał na drugiego żołnierza, ale ten nawet nie poruszył ustami.

\- Już… już mi lepiej - odpowiedział po chwili. 

Jego najnowsze odkrycie sprawiło, że znacznie pobladł i pot zaczął wykraplać się na jego skroni.

_ Mogę czytać w myślach? _

Żołnierze nie wyglądali na przekonanych, ale nie pytali więcej o jego samopoczucie.

\- A te… głosy? Dalej je słyszysz?

\- Nie - odpowiedział nieco za szybko chłopak.

\- Kłamie.

\- Nie kłamię! - zawołał chłopak, podrywając głowę.

Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy żołnierza, zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd.

Żołnierz nie wypowiedział tych słów na głos.

\- … tak na wszelki wypadek, jak gdybyście mi nie wierzyli… - próbował ratować sytuację chłopak, uśmiechając się nerwowo. - Chciałem was zapewnić, że mówię prawdę i wszystko już ze mną dobrze… To pewnie dzięki tym lekom, które mi daliście! Och, jaki jestem wdzięczny, że mi pomogliście! Co ja bym zrobił, gdyby nie…

\- Wystarczy - przerwał jego wywód drugi żołnierz. 

Chłopak posłusznie zamilkł i przełknął ślinę w napięciu.

\- Powiedziałeś, że twoją ostatnią myślą przed utratą przytomności było… - kontynuował mundurowy.

\- Chciałem wiedzieć dlaczego byłem torturowany.

\- Umrzesz jak tylko wyjdziemy z tej celi.

Chłopak z przerażeniem spojrzał na drugiego żołnierza, ale w porę zdał sobie sprawę, że i tym razem usłyszał tylko myśl mężczyzny. Nie popełnił swojego wcześniejszego błędu i się nie odezwał. 

Mimo wszystko żołnierz uniósł swoje brwi wysoko i zapytał:

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Ni… nie - odpowiedział chłopak słabo. 

Dlaczego żołnierz pomyślał o czymś takim? Czy była to prawda? Czy chłopakowi zostały ostatnie chwile życia?

Pierwszy żołnierz zadawał mu kolejne rutynowe pytania, podczas gdy drugi przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. Gdy chłopak był w trakcie udzielania jednej z odpowiedzi, usłyszał następną myśl mundurowego:

\- Potrafisz czytać w myślach, czyż nie?

Chłopak zaciął się na moment, ale szybko odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.

Żołnierz jednak nie dał za wygraną i wysyłał tę samą myśl w kółko, aż chłopakowi w końcu poplątał się język i narastające zawroty głowy zmusiły go chwycenia się za włosy.

\- Przestań - załkał. - Błagam, przestań. 

Na twarzy żołnierza pojawił się uśmieszek samozadowolenia. 

\- Chodź Taeyong - powiedział do swojego zdezorientowanego kompana. - Wiemy już wszystko.

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

\- Podporuczniku Johnny, proszę natychmiast wyjaśnić dlaczego przerwaliście przesłuchanie - powiedział Taemin, przyciskając guzik interkomu.

\- Zważając na umiejętność obiektu, nie sądzę by obecność porucznika Taeyonga była rozsądnym posunięciem, sir - odpowiedział żołnierz.

\- Umiejętność? Jaka umiejętność? - zdziwiła się Irene.

\- Obiekt potrafi czytać w myślach. Sprawdziłem to. Wysłałem mu wiele sygnałów i na wszystkie zareagował.

Generał i pułkownik spojrzeli na Lee Soomana w tym samym czasie, a na ich twarzach pojawiły się uśmiechy.

\- Dobra robota, Johnny - oznajmił Sooman. - Pomyślimy nad nagrodą dla ciebie.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, sir.

Taemin zakończył połączenie i odwrócił się do reszty.

\- Takie konkrety to ja lubię - powiedział.

\- Tak - zgodził się mężczyzna w fotelu. - Oby tylko obiekt 101100 okazał się równie… użyteczny. Powiedzcie podporucznikowi Yucie i Taeilowi, że mogą zaczynać.

  
  


**OBIEKT 101100** (HENDERY)

Chłopak siedział na ziemi i zaciskał palce na szklance wody. Długie ciemne włosy przysłaniały mu oczy, więc nie widział twarzy stojących przed nim żołnierzy, ale doskonale słyszał wyładowania elektryczne ich pałek.

W drugiej dłoni trzymał dwie tabletki. Żółtą i niebieską.

Chcieli żeby znów to zrobił. Chcieli by przechodził te same tortury drugi raz.

Głupcy.

Kto by się dobrowolnie zgodził na coś takiego? Odpowiedź była jasna i żołnierze musieli być jej świadomi, skoro pofatygowali się do jego celi ze swoją trzaskającą prądem bronią. Zwłaszcza, że za pierwszym razem chłopakowi długo zajęło poddanie się i połknięcie tabletek. Najwyraźniej teraz nie mieli tyle czasu i nie mogli sobie pozwolić na jego wybrzydzanie.

Ale chłopak nigdzie się nie wybierał, a czasu miał w zanadrzu.

\- No już - ponaglił go wyższy z żołnierzy. - Do dna.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i bez ociągania przyłożył szklankę do ust, wypijając całą jej zawartość. 

Jednak tabletki leżały nietknięte na jego dłoni.

\- Ty… - warknął żołnierz i przeładował swoją pałkę. - Jeśli myślisz, że możesz z nas szydzić, to się mylisz.

A następnie wziął zamach i z całych sił uderzył chłopaka w brzuch.

Szok wstrząsnął ciałem więźnia, gdy uderzył o ścianę. Przez jego ciało przeszła fala prądu elektrycznego i jego dłonie mimowolnie się zacisnęły. Przez chwilę wstrząsały nim jeszcze drgawki, a kiedy minęły, chłopak leżał bez ruchu na ziemi, próbując złapać oddech.

\- I co? Będziesz teraz grzecznym chłopcem? - zapytał żołnierz, kucając i podając chłopakowi kolejną szklankę wody i tabletki.

Chłopak krzywiąc się, spojrzał z pogardą na żołnierza, ale przyjął to, co mu podano. Umieścił kapsułki na języku i wziął łyk wody.

Żołnierz uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

I wtedy chłopak wypluł całą zawartość swoich ust prosto na twarz mundurowego.

Podporucznik Yuta, bo taki napis udało się chłopakowi odczytać z plakietki na mundurze, wrzasnął i gwałtownie się cofnął, zasłaniając oplute oko dłońmi. 

Leczy gdy odsunął palce od twarzy, wszystkim ukazał się przeraźliwy widok mięśni odchodzących od kości.

Więzień wybałuszył oczy, nie wierząc w to co widzi. _Co się właśnie stało?_

\- Zabiję cię… ZABIJĘ CIĘ - wyjęczał Yuta, cały się trzęsąc i próbując podtrzymać odpadające kawałki skóry od jego twarzy.

Drugi żołnierz odzyskał wówczas rezon i naładował swoją pałkę. Tym razem jednak więzień nie miał zamiaru bezczynnie czekać, aż go skrzywdzą, więc stanął na równe nogi i doskoczył do żołnierza. I zanim ten dokończył swój zamach bronią, chłopak chwycił go za przegub, powstrzymując uderzenie.

Stała się wtedy kolejna dziwna rzecz.

Gdy tylko chłopak dotknął odsłoniętego nadgarstka żołnierza, ten wrzasnął, a zaraz potem jego gałki oczne wywróciły się białkami do góry i mundurowy padł bez czucia na ziemię.

Chłopak ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na swoje dłonie i na dwóch żołnierzy leżących na podłodze. Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tą niebywałą sytuacją i po prostu podbiegł do drzwi celi, nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

Lecz gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, cofnął się o krok. Stał przed nim szereg żołnierzy, celujących do niego z broni. Zaraz potem w pierś trafiła go mała strzałka i chłopak poczuł, że ogarnia go ciemność.


	7. 6 (EXO)

Baekhyun dogonił resztę chłopaków podążających za dziewczętami w maskach.

\- A gdzie Jongdae? - zapytał go Minseok.

\- Dołączy za chwilę - odpowiedział Baekhyun.

Kiedy grupa dotarła do kasyna, nastąpił jej mały podział. Dziewczyny trzymające Chanyeola i Sehuna za ręce, zaciągnęły ich do stołu z pokerem, gdzie bez skrępowania usiadły im na kolanach. Żadnemu z nich specjalnie to nie przeszkadzało.

Jongin z Minseokiem udali się do stołu, przy którym grano w kości, a pozostała czwórka spojrzała na siebie. Yixing odezwał się pierwszy:

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy to nie jestem największym fanem hazardu.

\- Ani ja - dodał Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon pokiwał głową, powoli rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Cóż, a ja… chyba pójdę szukać mojego znajomego.

\- To w takim razie ci potowarzyszę - oznajmił Yixing

Gdy obaj się oddalili, Baekhyun objął Kyungsoo ramieniem.

\- A zatem zostało nas dwóch - zauważył. - Co powiesz na walki kogutów? - zapytał i wskazał kieliszkiem na dwumetrową stalową klatkę, wokół której gromadzili się ludzie. 

\- Zbyt dużego wyboru nie mam - mruknął drugi chłopak i obaj ruszyli w tamtą stronę. 

Gdy stanęli pod klatką, podeszła do nich kobieta z tacą pełną srebrnych masek i innych ozdobnych akcesoriów.

\- Ja podziękuję - powiedział Kyungsoo, ale Baekhyun zaczął przebierać wśród biżuterii. Przymierzał różne pierścienie i bransolety, lecz ostatecznie zdecydował się na łańcuszek z kolczykiem, który następnie wpiął sobie w wargę.

\- Jak wyglądam? - zapytał, odwracając się do kolegi. 

Kyungsoo pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i skupił swoją uwagę na walczących w klatce ptakach.

  
  


***

\- Co to takiego? - zapytała siedząca na kolanach Chanyeola dziewczyna, wskazując na jego wisiorek w kształcie puszki.

\- Och… to nic ważnego - skłamał i ostrożnie wyjął przedmiot z rąk dziewczyny, chowając go z powrotem pod koszulką. - Zwykła biżuteria.

Sehun posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie z drugiego końca stołu.

  
  


***

Minseok westchnął i przesunął na środek stołu wszystkie żetony, które mu zostały.

Jongin uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Co? Co cię bawi? - zapytał starszy chłopak, próbując ukryć irytację w głosie.

\- Nic takiego - odpowiedział Jongin i sięgnął po kości. Potrząsnął nimi w dłoni i podsunął je pod twarz dziewczyny, która siedziała obok niego, aby chuchnęła na szczęście. Po całym tym rytuale rzucił kości na stół.

I ryknął z radości, gdy zobaczył wyrzuconą ilość oczek.

Minseok schował twarz w dłoniach, kiedy jego kolega zaczął zabierać żetony wszystkim graczom.

\- Widzieliście to? Widzieliście to? - powtarzał Jongin, potrząsając banknotami przed twarzami innych osób. - Tak się gra w… Hej, gdzie idziecie? - zapytał, gdy gracze zaczęli odchodzić od stołu. - Co jest?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc chłopak rozejrzał się po kasynie. 

Nie potrafił stwierdzić kiedy opustoszało. Jeszcze przed chwilą było pełne ludzi w maskach, a teraz… nie było tam nikogo poza nim i jego przyjaciółmi.

Wzrok Jongina powędrował ku Kyungsoo, który siedział na szczycie wysokiej klatki i nagrywał znajdujące się w jej środku koguty kamerą VHS.

_ Jak on się tam wdrapał? _

Rozległ się huk i chłopak automatycznie skoczył na równe nogi.

Był to jednak tylko Junmyeon, który upuścił na ziemię… pałkę nabitą gwoździami.

\- Skądżeś to wziął? - zdziwił się Sehun, wstając od swojego pustego stołu.

Lecz nim Junmyeon zdążył odpowiedzieć, chłopcy usłyszeli krzyk.

Krzyk Jongdae.

“Uciekajcie!”

W tym samym momencie do kasyna wpadł oddział uzbrojonych po zęby żołnierzy.

\- Na ziemię! - ryknęli, otaczając zdezorientowanych chłopaków. 

Jednak żaden z nich nie wykonał rozkazu.

\- Nie - odpowiedział po chwili Junmyeon i uniósł swoją pałkę. Jego koledzy zacisnęli pięści, gotowi do walki.

\- Cóż… - odezwał się jeden z żołnierzy. - To wasz wybór.

I wtedy oddział zaatakował.

Baekhyun i Kyungsoo zostali osaczeni przy klatce z kogutami, nie mając dużego pola do manewru. Baekhyun dostał cios w twarz i krew z łuku brwiowego zalała mu oczy. Nie pozostał jednak dłużny swojemu napastnikowi i kopnął go w pierś tak mocno, że tamten stracił równowagę i upadł na plecy. Niestety na jego miejscu zaraz pojawił się kolejny żołnierz, gotowy do dalszego ataku. Baekhyun westchnął i uniósł wyżej pięści.

Kyungsoo osłonił ramionami głowę przed uderzeniem pałką. Na policzku wykwitł mu już ogromny siniak, a z rozciętej wargi kapała krew. Kątem oka widział broniącego się Baekhyuna, ale miał świadomość, że ich szanse nie wyglądały najlepiej. Przeciwnik miał zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną, nie wspominając o broni, której chłopcy nie posiadali, bo odebrano im ją przy wejściu. Kyungsoo zrobił zamach pięścią, ale żołnierz wykonał unik i nim chłopak zdążył się cofnąć, zarobił uderzenie pałką w brzuch. Zgiął się wpół i upadł na kolana.

  
  


***

Minseok zerwał się z krzesła jak tylko usłyszał krzyk Jongdae. Gdy żołnierze zaczęli się do niego zbliżać, rzucił się pędem w stronę rusztowania znajdującego się pod jedną ze ścian. Wdrapał się na nie po drabinie, którą następnie wciągnął do góry, uniemożliwiając ścigającym go żołnierzom dosięgnięcie go. 

Stojąc na metalowym podwyższeniu, spojrzał w dół i pokazał żołnierzom język. Nie był to najmądrzejszy ruch z jego strony, albowiem jeden z mundurowych ściągnął karabin z ramienia i wycelował w chłopaka. Minseok błyskawicznie odsunął się od krawędzi, a pocisk minął go jedynie o cal.

\- Zdurniałeś? - usłyszał głos z dołu. - Mieliśmy do nich nie strzelać! Mamy dostarczyć ich żywcem!

To była przydatna informacja.

Minseok poczekał jeszcze chwilę, aż jego oddech się nieco uspokoił i ruszył wzdłuż rusztowania, obserwując jak radzą sobie jego koledzy.

  
  


***

Yixing, Sehun i Chanyeol wzięli rozpęd i skoczyli z pięściami na biegnących w ich stronę żołnierzy. Mundurowi zasłonili się tarczami z pleksiglasu, a po zderzeniu wyciągnęli swoje pałki. 

Trójce chłopaków udało się uniknąć części ciosów, ale i tak ich twarze zostały naznaczone licznymi sińcami i ranami. Napastnicy przewyższali ich liczebnie, lecz chłopcy posiadali lata doświadczenia w boju. Co prawda wtedy mieli także do dyspozycji swoje moce, jednakże nie raz musieli się posłużyć walką wręcz, więc temat ten nie był im zupełnie obcy. Zwłaszcza dla Yixinga, którego umiejętność nie była przydatna w ataku i który musiał uciekać się do innych technik. Dlatego teraz powalał żołnierza za żołnierzem, wykonując kopnięcia z półobrotu i trafiając ich prosto w splot słoneczny. 

Obok niego Chanyeol chwycił jednego z przeciwników za hełm, a Sehun posłał pięść prosto między jego oczy. Mężczyzna osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię. 

Sehun wytarł zakrwawione palce o koszulę i przygotował się na kolejne natarcie.

  
  


***

W tym samym czasie Jongin wskoczył na stół do gry w kości, na którym leżały rozrzucone żetony, potłuczone szkło i rozlane wino. Żołnierze szybko go otoczyli i zaczęli wymachiwać swoimi pałkami. Chłopak podskoczył, gdy jedna z nich prawie dosięgła jego nóg. Uśmiechnął się lekko - przypominało mu to skakanie przez skakankę. 

Jednak chwilę później inny żołnierz uderzył go w tył kolan i Jongin stracił równowagę. Napastnicy błyskawicznie go pochwycili i ściągnęli ze stołu, bijąc pałkami po plecach. Chłopak wił się w ich uścisku i wierzgał nogami, ale bez skutku. Został pojmany.

  
  


***

Junmyeon pobiegł na tyły magazynu w poszukiwaniu Jongdae, ale nigdzie go nie widział. Znalazł za to srebrne sportowe auto, które nie za bardzo pasowało do zakurzonego wnętrza budynku. Jego widok tak zdziwił chłopaka, że niemal zapomniał o goniących go żołnierzach.Przypomniał mu o nich dopiero zbliżający się tupot ich ciężkich butów.

Junmyeon rozejrzał się bezradnie dookoła. Po Jongdae nie było śladu, tak samo jak po drzwiach ewakuacyjnych. Została mu tylko jedna droga ucieczki. I stali na niej uzbrojeni żołnierze.

Na szczęście chłopak nie był całkowicie bezbronny.

Junmyeon odwrócił się powoli, kładąc nabitą gwoździami pałkę na ramię.

Żołnierze zatrzymali się dwa metry przed nim, czekając na jego ruch. On jednak tylko uśmiechnął się do nich łobuzersko.

Oddział zaatakował.

  
  


***

Minseok obserwował to wszystko z metalowego podwyższenia. Nie dlatego, że był tchórzem i bał się stanąć do walki. Wiedział, że w walce na pięści miał marne szanse - nigdy nie było to jego mocną stroną. Przez cały czas, gdy znajdował się na rusztowaniu, próbował wymyślić jakiś plan aby strategicznie pokonać przeciwnika. Jednak widząc, jak jego bracia powoli przegrywali… 

Junmyeon stał na dachu auta, wymachując swoją pałką i nie pozwalając żołnierzom się do siebie zbliżyć. Aczkolwiek ich było kilku, a on tylko jeden. 

Jongin leżał przy stole, przy którym jeszcze nie tak dawno temu grał w kości z Minseokiem. Teraz miał ręce skute kajdankami, a żołnierze kopali go w brzuch i twarz.

Kyungsoo stracił przytomność i ciągnięto go po ziemi w stronę Jongina. Chwilę później przyprowadzono tam również zakutego Jongdae, który miał wielką śliwę na oku.

Minseok poczuł ulgę, widząc przyjaciela całego. Wcześniej obawiał się, że Jongdae został ukarany za zaalarmowanie reszty i cóż - siniak na twarzy był tego potwierdzeniem, ale chłopak przynajmniej żył, a to było najważniejsze.

Minseok nie potrafił nigdzie dostrzec Baekhyuna. Sehun, Chanyeol i Yixing nadal walczyli, ale było widać jak bardzo stracili siły. Jeszcze moment i zostaną pokonani jak reszta.

Minseok nie mógł na to pozwolić. 

Obrócił się z zamiarem zejścia na ziemię, ale przed jego twarzą pojawił się żołnierz.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytał.

Nim Minseok zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, mundurowy uderzył go pałką w głowę i chłopak stracił przytomność.

  
  


***

Na ziemi wokół Chanyeola, Yixinga i Sehuna leżeli powaleni żołnierze. Chłopcy zaczynali odczuwać zmęczenie, ale wciąż było jeszcze wielu przeciwników do pokonania. Nie mogli się poddać.

Kolejna pałka minęła o włos głowę Chanyeola, gdy chłopak usłyszał krzyk.

\- Chanyeol! Chanyeol, pomocy!

Rozpoznał ten głos. Należał do dziewczyny, która wcześniej siedziała na jego kolanach.

Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Nigdzie jej nie widział, ale nie mógł od tak zostawić Sehuna i Yixinga samych by pójść jej szukać.

Ale dziewczyna nie przestała krzyczeć i wołać jego imię. W pewnym momencie Sehun głośno westchnął i powiedział:

\- Idź jej pomóc.

\- A co z wami?

\- Damy radę - zapewnił go Yixing i na potwierdzenie swoich słów, wykręcił atakującemu go żołnierzowi rękę. Rozległo się głośne trzaśnięcie i Chanyeol się skrzywił.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak! - odkrzyknął Sehun, robiąc unik.

Chanyeol spojrzał na nich jeszcze jeden raz, po czym ruszył biegiem w stronę, z której dochodziły krzyki. Paru żołnierzy pobiegło za nim, ale szybko ich obezwładnił.

W pewnym momencie krzyki dziewczyny ustały i Chanyeol obawiał się najgorszego. 

Gdy w końcu ją odnalazł, odebrało mu mowę. Dziewczyna wisiała pod wysokim sufitem, z linę zawiązaną na nadgarstkach. Jej biała suknia swobodnie opadała w dół, nadając całej scenie… magiczny klimat.

Chanyeol ocknął się z otępienia i podbiegł do konstrukcji, do której przywiązano drugi koniec liny. Powędrował wzrokiem do wiszącej dziewczyny i zawahał się. Jeśli przetnie sznur, dziewczyna upadnie z wysoka.

_ Będę musiał być szybki. _

Przy pomocy ostrej blachy, która leżała nieopodal, Chanyeol naciął linę, pozostawiając kilka nietkniętych włókien. Nie wytrzymując ciężaru dziewczyny, zaczęły one pękać, ale dały chłopakowi wystarczająco dużo czasu by mógł podbiec na środek hali akurat w momencie, gdy lina się zerwała i dziewczyna runęła w dół.

Chanyeol złapał ją niezgrabnie i położył na ziemi.

Oddychała.

\- Hej - odezwał się chłopak, klepiąc ją lekko po twarzy. - Obudź się.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy.

I uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie.

\- Ty głupcze… - wyszeptała.

Chanyeol zmarszczył czoło, ale gdy zrozumiał swój błąd, było już za późno. Poczuł chłód lufy karabinu na swojej skroni, a za jego plecami rozległ się męski głos:

\- Ręce na głowę.

Rzucił dziewczynie wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- No co? - zapytała niewinnie. Jeden z żołnierzy pomógł jej wstać. - Nie powinieneś był ufać nieznajomym - mówiąc to, sięgnęła po jego naszyjnik.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Chanyeol, ale żołnierze go przytrzymali. Dziewczyna ściągnęła łańcuszek z wisiorkiem z jego szyi. 

Wisiorek zawierający fragment Drzewa Życia.

\- Oddaj mi to natychmiast.

\- Czemu? Czyż nie powiedziałeś, że to zwykła biżuteria? - zapytała dziewczyna, śmiejąc się. Rzuciła Chanyeolowi ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła się i opuściła pomieszczenie w eskorcie żołnierzy.

Chanyeol został zakuty w kajdanki.

  
  


***

Drzwi do furgonetki zamknęły się. Chłopcy siedzieli w ciszy i półmroku, nie będąc w stanie wyrazić swoich myśli.

Wszyscy jednak myśleli to samo.

_ Ale zawaliliśmy. _

Po tym jak zostali pokonani przez żołnierzy, zakuto ich w kajdanki i odebrano im fragmenty Drzewa Życia. 

Odebrano im najważniejszą rzecz w ich życiu. Coś, co przyrzekli chronić. Coś, do czego ochrony zostali  _ stworzeni _ . 

Ponieśli porażkę na całej linii.

I to w taki głupi sposób.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie wydał - odezwał się w końcu Junmyeon. Miał na myśli swojego znajomego, właściciela kasyna.

\- Cóż… nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyśmy dalej byli  _ rozproszeni  _ po całej planecie - wypluł Jongdae, rzucając Yixingowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

Yixing jednak nie pozostał mu dłużny.

\- Nie, nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyśmy byli na jakiejkolwiek planecie, która nie jest Ziemią i która nie ogranicza naszych mocy.

\- Och tak? - wtrącił się Chanyeol. Przemawiała przez niego urażona duma - A niby w jaki sposób twoja moc uzdrawiania jakkolwiek pomogłaby w walce?

\- O ty… - warknął Yixing i Jongin musiał go powstrzymać przed zaatakowaniem Chanyeola.

W aucie rozgorzały kłótnie.

\- Ej! Ej, przestańcie! - próbował uspokoić ich Kyungsoo, ale mówili zbyt głośno by go usłyszeć. - Chłopaki! 

W końcu wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę. 

\- Gdzie jest Baekhyun? - zapytał.

W furgonetce zapadła cisza.


	8. 7 (WayV)

Lee Sooman trzymał w dłoniach zdjęcia rentgenowskie, przedstawiające głowę podporucznika Yuty. 

Po tym jak trucizna uszkodziła połowę twarzy żołnierza, jego oko i jak się też później okazało - część mózgu, lekarze nie rokowali dla pacjenta najlepiej. Jednak pomimo tego, że na przeszczep skóry było już za późno, doktor Wendy podjęła się rekonstrukcji twarzy Yuty, zastępując tradycyjne tkanki najnowszą technologią. 

Dlatego też Lee Sooman widział teraz na zdjęciu mnóstwo metalowych elementów zajmujących niemal połowę głowy podporucznika. 

\- Podsumowując: pacjent będzie żył. Będzie oczywiście wyglądał inaczej, a za część funkcji mózgu będzie teraz odpowiadał wbudowany mikroprocesor, ale wszystko powinno funkcjonować bez zarzutu - zakończyła swój raport doktor Seulgi.

\- Innymi słowy podporucznik Yuta jest teraz cyborgiem? - upewnił się Taemin.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Seulgi, odwracając się do niego.

Sooman odłożył zdjęcia na stół.

\- Proszę pogratulować doktor Wendy za udaną operację w moim imieniu - powiedział. - A co z podporucznikiem Taeilem?

\- Również będzie żył. Jego krew została zatruta tą samą substancją, którą został potraktowany podporucznik Yuta, ale wystarczyła zwykła transfuzja by go uratować. Pacjent nie miał za dużo trucizny w krwiobiegu, więc nie doszło do uszkodzenia narządów wewnętrznych.

\- Dobrze. A czy wiemy już co to za trucizna?

\- Wciąż testujemy ją w naszym laboratorium, sir, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że jest to ta sama substancja, która wytwarzała się w organizmach badanych obiektów, gdy podano im serum.

\- Interesujące… - odpowiedział mężczyzna, podchodząc do monitora pokazującego wnętrze celi, w której znajdował się obiekt 101100. - Czy on aby nie mówił, że jego ostatnie myśli przed utratą przytomności dotyczyły toksyn w jego ciele?

\- Tak było, sir - potwierdziła pułkownik Irene.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się od ekranu i spojrzał na swoich podwładnych.

\- Myślę, że w końcu nadszedł czas by przetestować ich moce.

  
  
  


**OBIEKT 1000** (XIAOJUN)

\- Słuchasz mnie, czy nie?

Chłopak ocknął się z rozmyślań i spojrzał na dwójkę młodych żołnierzy, którzy znajdowali się teraz w jego celi.

\- Jeszcze raz, jaki jest cel tej wizyty? 

\- Musimy coś sprawdzić - odpowiedział jeden z nich i stanął przy drzwiach, regulując paski swoich szelek na broń. - Jeno, możesz zaczynać.

Żołnierz o imieniu Jeno skinął głową i podciągnął rękawy swojego munduru, odsłaniając umięśnione ramiona. Więzień zmarszczył brwi, nie będąc pewnym co się ma zaraz stać. Wzdrygnął się, gdy Jeno ruszył w jego stronę z uniesionymi pięściami, ale nie mógł się ruszyć, bo przykuto go do ściany.

Chwilę później zarobił mocny cios w brzuch.

Zakładał, że był mocny, po tym jaki rozmach wziął żołnierz, ale sam nic nie poczuł.

Prawie nie zauważył, że pięść dotknęła jego ciała.

\- Nie bolało cię to? - zdziwił się żołnierz stojący przy drzwiach.

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

Przecież był we śnie. Jak miałby cokolwiek odczuć?

Na twarzy Jeno pojawił się rumieniec zakłopotania.

\- Spróbuję jeszcze raz - powiedział żołnierz, a w jego oczach widoczna była determinacja.

Tym razem, zamiast jednego ciosu, wyprowadził całą serię, jakby chłopak był workiem treningowym.

Jednak więzień nawet się nie skrzywił. 

Najwyraźniej bardzo rozdrażniło to żołnierza, ponieważ wykonał kopnięcie z półobrotu, posyłając chłopaka na ziemię.

\- A teraz?

\- Dalej nic - odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby chłopak. Może i nic nie czuł, ale nie podobało mu się te traktowanie. Z jakiej racji obchodzono się z nim jak z workiem ziemniaków? 

\- Jeno, to może ja spróbuję - powiedział drugi żołnierz i odciągnął kolegę na bok.

\- Myślisz, że to coś zmieni?

Dwójka wymieniła się intensywnymi spojrzeniami, ale ostatecznie drugi żołnierz ukląkł przy więźniu i delikatnie uniósł jego podbródek do góry.

Chłopak zdążył tylko odczytać “Podporucznik Jaemin” z plakietki na mundurze, gdy pięść żołnierza uderzyła go prosto w nos, a jego głowa odskoczyła w tył. 

To było niezwykle dziwne uczucie. Jego ciało poddawało się działającym na nie siłom, ale chłopak w ogóle ich nie odczuwał. Upadł na podłogę, a z jego nosa zaczęła cieknąć krew.

_ Czy on złamał mi nos? _

\- Wstawaj - zarządził Jeno i kopnął chłopaka w żebra. - Teraz coś poczułeś?

\- Nie rozumiem czemu tak wam zależy żebym cokolwiek poczuł - prychnął. - Przecież jestem we śnie, nie jest to możliwe.

Żołnierze zmarszczyli czoła i wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- Jesteś gdzie? - zapytał Jaemin.

\- No we śnie… To wszystko mi się śni…

Choć chłopak nie sądził by to było możliwe, żołnierze zmarszczyli swoje czoła jeszcze bardziej.

\- Co? - zapytał.

\- Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć - odezwał się Jeno, poprawiając swoje szelki. - Ale to wcale nie jest sen. To się dzieje naprawdę.

Tym razem to chłopak zmarszczył czoło.

Skoro mu się to nie śniło, to dlaczego nic nie czuł? Dlaczego był więziony? 

Może nie był to sen, ale rzeczywistość nagle stała się dla niego koszmarem.

  
  


**OBIEKT 1011** (KUN)

Chłopak patrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Włosy miał ciemnoniebieskie, a jego skóra była niezdrowo blada, niemal biała. Przyglądał się swoim rysom, starając się je jak najlepiej zapamiętać. 

Jego uwagę przykuło znamię na szyi.

Nie, nie znamię. Tatuaż. Mała literka “V”.

Od jak dawna to miał?

\- Przestań się w końcu podziwiać i zrób co ci powiedziano - rozległ się głos z głośnika.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami. Nie chciał współpracować ze swoimi porywaczami. Nie po tym, co mu zrobili. Wcześniej liczył na ich uczciwość i zgodził się połknąć tabletki od razu, a oni go oszukali. 

Nie miał zamiaru im zaufać i popełniać tego samego błędu dwa razy.

\- Już wam powiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię, jeśli nie powiecie mi jak mam na imię - odpowiedział spokojnym głosem, przywołując na twarz fałszywy uśmiech.

\- Wiesz jakie są konsekwencje niesubordynacji. Jeśli nie chcesz tego zrobić dobrowolnie, to z wielką przyjemnością wydobędziemy z ciebie krzyk siłą.

Chłopak odwrócił się od lustra i spojrzał prosto w kamerę zawieszoną pod sufitem.

\- Ach tak? A niby jak? Wyślecie żołnierzy żeby weszli tu do środka? - zapytał i wskazał ręką wnętrze celi.

Gdy chłopak obudził się po torturach, odkrył, że przeniesiono go do innej celi. Gdy połykał dwie tabletki znajdował się w miejscu o kamiennych ścianach, jednak teraz siedział w przestronnym pomieszczeniu, w którym każda powierzchnia została przykryta białą, miękką gąbką, która absorbowała wszelkie możliwe dźwięki.

Chłopak nie był głupi.

Połączył przeniesienie do dźwiękoszczelnej celi z pytaniami, które zadano mu na przesłuchaniu i z tym, czego teraz od niego wymagano.

“Jaka była twoja ostatnia myśl nim straciłeś przytomność?”

“Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli będę krzyczał wystarczająco głośno, to ktoś się nade mną zlituje.”

A teraz w jego celi znajdowało się lustro.

Chcieli żeby zaczął krzyczeć.

_ Czy oni naprawdę liczą na to, że uda mi się je rozbić tylko za pomocą dźwięku? To jest niedorzeczne. Lecz skoro tak myślą… to raczej nie odważą się wejść do środka i narazić kogoś na niebezpieczeństwo. _

_ No chyba, że mają życie lub zdrowie innych za nic. _

Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, domyślając się, że trafił w sedno.

Cisza przedłużała się i chłopak zaczął tracić nadzieję na poznanie swojego imienia, gdy głośnik znów się odezwał:

\- W porządku. Nazywasz się Xiaodan. A teraz dotrzymaj swojej części umowy.

Chłopak zamrugał kilka razy. Tak naprawdę to nie spodziewał się, że jego porywacze ulegną tak szybko. 

_ Xiaodan.  _ Chłopak obracał tę imię na swoim języku, ale w jego głowie nie zapaliła się żadna lampka. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić czy go okłamano.

_ Może powinienem wykorzystać swoją przewagę i zadać im jeszcze kilka pytań? _

\- Zrób co ci powiedziano albo zaczniemy zmniejszać dopływ tlenu do twojej celi.

Więzień rozważał swoje opcje, ale jego honor nie pozwalał mu na odstąpienie od umowy. Był uczciwym człowiekiem, choć nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o osobach po drugiej stronie głośnika.

\- Niech będzie - westchnął i nabrał powietrza w płuca.

Krzyknął.

I nic się nie stało.

\- Jeszcze raz, ale głośniej - padło polecenie.

Więzień przewrócił oczami, ale zrobił jak mu powiedziano. Jego krzyk szybko przeszedł w wrzask, a następnie pisk. Chłopak nie podejrzewał nawet, że jego struny głosowe były w stanie wydawać tak wysokie dźwięki.

Nagle rozległ się trzask i chłopak zamilkł.

Lustro, które przed nim stało, było teraz rozbite. Fragmenty zwierciadła leżały porozrzucane po celi, część z nich wbiła się w miękką gąbkę. Jeden odłamek dosięgnął jego twarzy, pozostawiając ranę na policzku chłopaka.

\- To… to chyba nie moja sprawka, prawda?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

  
  
  


**OBIEKT 1010** (TEN)

\- Nie jesteście aby za młodzi by torturować niewinnych ludzi?

Chłopak siedział naprzeciwko dwóch żołnierzy, którzy wyglądali na… zwyczajnych nastolatków. Co oni robili w takim miejscu? 

“Nikogo jeszcze nie torturowałem” chłopak usłyszał w głowie głos żołnierza, który miał na mundurze naszywkę “szer. Jisung”. 

_ “Jeszcze.” _

“Czy on mi teraz czyta w myślach?” pomyślał drugi szeregowy o imieniu Chenle.

\- Tak - zwrócił się do niego więzień. 

Na twarzy żołnierza pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Nie sądzicie, że to trochę nie fair, że wasze szefostwo wysłało was tu tak jak wilkom na pożarcie?

Wcześniej chłopak wyczytał z myśli żołnierzy, że zostali do niego przysłani by przetestować jego umiejętność. Siedzący przed nim szeregowi nie byli aż tak znaczący czy wtajemniczeni by wdarcie się do ich głów przez jednego z więźniów stanowiło zagrożenie. Chłopak na próżno szukał w ich myślach informacji na temat siebie samego, na to skąd pochodzi i dlaczego znajduje się w tym miejscu. Żołnierze tego po prostu nie wiedzieli.

“Jest to nie fair.”

\- Nie mamy z tym żadnego problemu.

Chłopak o mało nie parsknął śmiechem. Różnica między tym, co żołnierz pomyślał naprawdę, a tym, co powiedział, wiedząc, że słuchają tego jego przełożeni, była komiczna.

\- Jak to dokładnie działa? - zapytał szeregowy Jisung. - Masz dostęp do wszystkich naszych wspomnień?

\- Nie. Słyszę w głowie tylko to, co myślicie w danym momencie.

Nie była to do końca prawda. Jeśli chłopak skoncentrował się wystarczająco mocno, był w stanie przebić się przez bariery ochronne umysłów żołnierzy i grzebać w ich głowach.

“To jest przerażające.”

“Ale czad.”

Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ta dwójka nie wydawała mu się aż taka zła.

\- A potrafisz wysyłać innym wiadomości? Telepatycznie?

\- Nie wiem… mogę spróbować…

“To nie jest dobry pomysł” pomyślał szeregowy Chenle.

Więzień zacisnął powieki i z całych sił skupił się na obrazie łabędzia, licząc, że prześle go do umysłów żołnierzy. Na jego skroni pojawiły się nawet kropelki potu.

\- I co? - zapytał po chwili, otwierając oczy.

\- Ja nic nie… - przerwał Chenle, przyciskając słuchawkę w uchu. - Przyjąłem, już idziemy - po czym obydwaj żołnierze wstali i ruszyli ku drzwiom.

\- Hej, co jest? - zawołał za nimi więzień, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Jednak nim dwójka szeregowych oddaliła się poza zasięg jego umiejętności, chłopak zdołał wyczytać z ich umysłów wiadomość, którą otrzymali.

“Do wszystkich jednostek: potrzebna natychmiastowa pomoc w celi 00. Powtarzam, wszystkie jednostki mają natychmiast udać się do celi 00.”

  
  


**5 MINUT WCZEŚNIEJ...**

**OBIEKT 10100** (LUCAS)

Chłopak siedział na jednej z żerdzi, a jego skrzydła zwisały bezwładnie.

Wbrew temu co mówili o nim żołnierze SM, nie był aniołem. Słowo “anioł” oznaczało funkcję. Nie wykonując swojego zadania chłopak był tylko duchem.

Ale miało się to wkrótce zmienić.

Dano mu drugą szansę. Drugie życie. Nie zamierzał go zmarnować.

Musiał ochronić resztę.

Dlatego wzbił się w powietrze i pozwolił by wypełniła go boska moc. Czując jak ciepło rozgrzewa jego ciało, przymknął powieki i skupił się na swoim celu.

_ Uratować resztę. _

Otworzył oczy, a jego celę wypełniło złote światło.

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

\- Poruczniku Mark, meldujcie co się tam dzieje! - zawołał do interkomu Lee Sooman. Wszystkie kamery zamontowane w celi 00 pokazywały jedynie biały obraz, dowództwo nie miało żadnego wglądu na obiekt 10100.

\- Tu podporucznik Haechan, sir! Mark stracił przytomność.

\- A nasz aniołek? Co z nim? - zapytał generał.

\- Nie wiem jak to opisać, sir - zawołał piskliwym głosem żołnierz. Brzmiał jakby biegł. - Miota się po całej celi i strzela tym złotym światłem - rozległ się jakiś huk i Haechan zaklął. 

\- Słownictwo, podporuczniku - skarciła go Irene.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam, pani pułkownik - odpowiedział żołnierz. - Ale ja… Matko, jego oczy są wywrócone białkami do góry! Renjun, uważaj!

Następną rzeczą, jaką usłyszeli, był czyjś krzyk. 

\- Co się stało?

\- Um… trafił Renjuna…

Sooman schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Podporuczniku musicie go natychmiast obezwładnić - powiedział po chwili.

\- Gdyby to było takie proste, sir…

\- Użyjcie działa pulsacyjnego - rozkazała Irene.

\- Ale to podporucznik Jungwoo je ma!

\- Więc powiedzcie mu, żeby go użył?!

\- Uh, tak, racja. Oczywiście.

Haechan zamilkł, ale jego komunikator nadal nadawał wszystkie dźwięki dochodzące z celi 00. Krzyki, strzały z broni, spadające stalowe żerdzie… Nagle rozległ się huk nieprzypominający żaden poprzedni.

A po nim zapadła cisza.

\- Podporuczniku? Podporuczniku co się właśnie stało?!

\- My… trafiliśmy go… Trafiliśmy go, sir! - zawołał żołnierz, jak gdyby sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Musicie go natychmiast obezwładnić - powiedział Sooman.

\- Robi się, sir.

\- To nie wszystko - wtrąciła się nagle Irene. Sooman i Taemin spojrzeli na nią, ale ona ich zignorowała. 

\- Tak, pani pułkownik? - zapytał Haechan.

\- Obetnijcie mu skrzydła.

Nikt w dowództwie nie zaprotestował.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w sumie nie jestem do końca pewna czy jest to znany fakt czy też nie, ale wolę to zaznaczyć - Xiaodan nie jest wymyślonym przeze mnie imieniem od tak, jest to jeden z nicknames Kuna:) co nie zmienia faktu, że SM i tak go okłamało lmaoo


	9. 8 (EXO)

“Gdzie jest Baekhyun?”

Pytanie rozbrzmiało w furgonetce.

Ósemka chłopaków była tak pochłonięta swoim gniewem i obwinianiem się nawzajem, że nie zauważyli nawet, że jednego z nich brakowało.

\- To nie ty walczyłeś z nim przy klatce? - zapytał Minseok.

\- Tak było, ale szybko straciłem przytomność i nie mam pojęcia, co działo się potem - odpowiedział Kyungsoo. - Nikt z was go nie widział? Nawet…

Nie dał rady dokończyć, ale reszta wiedziała co miał na myśli.

“Nawet leżącego martwym”.

\- Dobry Boże… - załkał Junmyeon i schował twarz w dłoniach. - Co ja zrobiłem… To wszystko moja wina… Gdyby nie to, że…

Furgonetką nagle szarpnęło i pojazd stanął. Zdezorientowani chłopcy unieśli głowy.

\- Już jesteśmy na miejscu? - zapytał Sehun. Nikt jednak nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć.

I wtedy otworzyły się tylne drzwi furgonetki.

Chłopcy musieli zmrużyć oczy, gdy do środka wdarło się światło i niesiony z wiatrem pył, ale i tak dostrzegli stojącego przed nimi żołnierza w pełnym umundurowaniu. Na głowie miał wielki czarny hełm, a pod ręką broń. Pięści więźniów mimowolnie się zacisnęły. Ich było ośmiu, on tylko jeden… gdyby nie byli przykuci do siedzeń, to…

Tymczasem żołnierz, zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek, sięgnął dłońmi po swój hełm i zdjął go z głowy.

Chłopcy wstrzymali oddech, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że patrzą na… Baekhyuna.

\- Tęskniliście? - zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

  
  


***

\- To była chyba najbardziej cool rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem - nie przestawał mówić z tylnego siedzenia Jongin. - Myślałem, że zaraz zostaniemy rozstrzelani, a wtedy ty ściągasz hełm… I jeszcze jak zerwałeś w tamtym momencie ten twój kolczyk! Twoja warga musiała bole-

\- Już Jongin, oddychaj - uspokoił go Chanyeol. - Wystarczy tego fanboyowania na punkcie naszego wybawcy.

Baekhyun uśmiechnął się za kierownicą. Po tym jak uwolnił z kajdanek resztę i wytłumaczył im, jak udało mu się uciec i podszyć pod jednego z żołnierzy, zdecydowali, że muszą wrócić do kasyna w poszukiwaniu tropów. Nie wiedzieli co robić dalej - stracili osiem z dziewięciu fragmentów Drzewa Życia, które mieli chronić.

\- Myślicie, że to sprawka Red Force? - zapytał Jongdae.

\- Ktokolwiek to był, wiedział, że mamy kawałki Drzewa Życia. Nie wiem, kto inny w tym Wszechświecie mógłby być nimi zainteresowany, jeśli nie Red Force - odpowiedział Junmyeon.

\- Dobrze, że przynajmniej Baekhyun nadal ma swój fragment - zauważył Yixing. - Ale musimy odzyskać resztę.

\- Nie podlega to dyskusji - zgodził się Junmyeon.

Pięć minut później Baekhyun zaparkował furgonetkę przed starym magazynem. Chłopcy ostrożnie wyjrzeli przez szyby.

\- Myślicie, że ktoś tam jeszcze jest? - zapytał Minseok.

\- Nie ma wozów, które stały tu wcześniej - stwierdził Kyungsoo. - Ale kto wie, co czeka nas w środku.

\- Dlatego pójdę tylko ja - powiedział Baekhyun i uniósł dłoń, gdy rozległy się protesty. - Ja mam mundur. Wy nie. Nic mi nie zrobią, jeśli będą myśleć, że jestem jednym z nich. Dam wam znać, jak będzie czysto.

Reszta nie była do końca zadowolona, ale był to najsensowniejszy plan, jaki mieli.

Baekhyun wyszedł z auta i założył na głowę hełm. Zasalutował żartobliwie w stronę chowających się w pojeździe przyjaciół, po czym ruszył do magazynu. 

Próbował otworzyć drzwi najciszej jak się dało, ale skrzypnięcie zawiasów obudziło chyba każdego ducha w promieniu pięćdziesięciu metrów. Chłopak przymknął na chwilę oczy, czekając aż jego irytacja minie, po czym wszedł do środka.

  
  


***

\- Pusto - oznajmił Baekhyun, ściągając hełm. - Nie spotkałem w środku żywej duszy.

\- Nie jestem całkiem pewien, czy to dobrze - powiedział Sehun, wysiadając z furgonetki. - Jak dowiemy się, gdzie zabrali nasze fragmenty? Chyba nie myślicie, że zostawili nam karteczkę z “Hej EXO! Jakbyście nasz szukali, to będziemy na…”.

\- Nie, - odpowiedział Junmyeon, przechodząc przez drzwi magazynu - ale mam nadzieję, że uda nam się… Słyszeliście to?

Grupa zamarła, nasłuchując. 

Gdzieś we wnętrzu magazynu słychać było hałas.

\- Żadnej żywej duszy, tak? - zakpił cicho Jongdae, a Baekhyun przewrócił oczami.

Lider skinął na resztę, by podążała za nim. Chłopcy zaczęli się skradać przez opustoszały budynek.

Dźwięki dochodziły zza niedomkniętych drzwi. Baekhyun podszedł do nich jako pierwszy i przygotował swoją broń. Zajrzał do środka i ujrzał… mężczyznę w garniturze pakującego worki pieniędzy do walizek.

\- Leeteuk? - odezwał się Junmyeon i wtargnął do środka.

Mężczyzna błyskawicznie się odwrócił.

\- Och… Junmyeon… - wyjąkał. - Co ty tu… co wy tu robicie? - poprawił się, gdy reszta chłopców weszła do pokoju.

\- Mógłbym zadać ci to samo pytanie.

Leeteuk przełknął ślinę. Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku stołu… na którym leżał mały rewolwer. Rzucił się ku niemu, ale Yixing był szybszy.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał, celując do mężczyzny.

\- Zaszło chyba jakieś nieporozumienie… - próbował ratować się Leeteuk. - Porozmawiajmy na spokojnie…

\- O czym? - prychnął Junmyeon. Kipiał ze złości. - O tym jak nas wydałeś? Czy to są pieniądze, które dostałeś w zamian? - wskazał na plastikowe worki pełne pieniędzy.

Leeteuk delikatnie zamknął wieko jednej z walizek. Tak jakby chłopcy nie widzieli już jej zawartości.

\- Mogę to wytłumaczyć…

\- Nie interesują nas twoje wymówki - warknął Chanyeol. - Lepiej powiedz nam, dla kogo pracowali ci żołnierze.

Leeteuk milczał.

Yixing załadował rewolwer.

\- Hej, hej! Spokojnie! - mężczyzna uniósł ręce do góry. - Ja…

\- Mów! - krzyknął Junmyeon.

Mimo tego Leeteuk nadal nie był skory do wyznań.

\- Liczę do trzech - oznajmił Yixing. - Raz… Dwa...

\- Red Force! Pracowali dla Red Force.

Yixing opuścił broń. Na twarzy Junmyeona malowało się obrzydzenie.

\- Jak mogłeś… - zapytał cicho Junmyeon.

\- Posłuchaj, nie miałem wyboru…

\- TO nie wygląda mi na brak wyboru! - odparował Junmyeon, wskazując stos pieniędzy. - Poza tym, gdybym miał do wyboru śmierć albo oszukanie przyjaciela, wybrałbym śmierć!

Leeteuk spuścił wzrok na ziemię.

\- To nie tak jak myślisz…

\- A więc jak?!

Kyungsoo złapał Junmyeona za ramię i odciągnął go w tył, by ochłonął, po czym sam przemówił:

\- Gdzie znajduje się aktualna baza Red Force?

Na ustach mężczyzny już formowała się odpowiedź “Nie wiem”, ale Yixing ponownie przystawił rewolwer do jego głowy. Leeteuk westchnął.

\- Na stacji kosmicznej w galaktyce Andromedy.

\- Czy to tam właśnie udał się ten oddział, który nas zaatakował?

Leeteuk zacisnął usta.

\- Mam znów zacząć odliczać? - zapytał Yixing. - Raz...

\- Nie. Oni udali się do głównego miasta na  _ Proxima Centauri b _ .

\- W jakim celu?

\- A jak myślicie? By połączyć fragmenty Drzewa Życia.

Ton, jakim to powiedział, bardzo nie spodobał się Junmyeonowi. Jednak nie pozwolił dać ponieść się emocjom i odpowiedział spokojnym głosem:

\- Nie mają wszystkich kawałków. Nic nie osiągną.

\- Nie dbam o to - wycedził Leeteuk. - Nie dbam już o nic.

Junmyeon zacisnął pięści.

\- W porządku - stwierdził z rezygnacją i odwrócił się do swoich kolegów. - Co z nim robimy?

\- Myślę, że trzeba dać mu nauczkę. Powinien pożałować tego, że w ogóle przyszło mu do głowy by nas zdradzić - odpowiedział Chanyeol. 

Leeteuk wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Dziewięciu na jednego? Jakie to wygodne.

\- Kto mówi o walce? - zapytał Chanyeol, unosząc jedną brew. - Osobiście chciałbym zobaczyć jak to miejsce płonie. A ty razem z nim.

\- Chyba nie mówicie poważnie…

\- Myślę, że znalazłem już podpałkę - powiedział Junmyeon i sięgnął po plik banknotów.

Mężczyzna momentalnie pobladł.

  
  


***

Grupa przeniosła się do kasyna, gdzie na samym środku umieściła krzesło z przywiązanym do niego Leeteukiem.

\- Zapraszamy na przedstawienie - oznajmił Jongin i złożył teatralny ukłon przed mężczyzną. Następnie wykonał piruet i rzucił cegłą w jedno z okien.

Rozległy się brawa i chłopak skłonił się ponownie. 

Rozpoczęła się destrukcja kasyna i magazynu.

Sehun, Chanyeol i Junmyeon zabrali się za przenoszenie worków z pieniędzmi i wysypywanie ich zawartości na wielki stos. Jongin dalej ćwiczył swoją celność, gdy Baekhyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo i Minseok zajęli się wywracaniem rzeczy do góry nogami. 

Jongdae natomiast znalazł wielki młot, z którym wskoczył na stół do gry w kości.

\- Z dedykacją dla naszego Judasza - zawołał, po czym wziął zamach i uderzył młotem w stół z całych sił, aż wszystkie żetony podskoczyły do góry, a w blacie pojawiło się pęknięcie.

Leeteuk zamknął oczy, nie mogąc patrzeć jak niszczony jest jego dorobek.

  
  


***

\- Myślę, że już nadszedł czas - powiedział Junmyeon, otrzepując dłonie z kurzu i stając przed przywiązanym do krzesła byłym przyjacielem.

Leeteuk uniósł wzrok i zapytał zrezygnowanym głosem:

\- Czas na co? 

\- Czas abyś poznał zasady tej gry.

Mężczyzna uniósł jedną z brwi do góry.

\- Tu są jakieś zasady?

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jestem okrutny. Nie wydałbym przyjaciela za żadną cenę, ale także nie uśmiecha mi się skazywanie cię na śmierć, nawet po tym co zrobiłeś.

Na te słowa Leeteuk przewrócił oczami.

\- Ale nie oznacza to, że ci przebaczam. Nie zostaniesz puszczony wolno. Dostaniesz za to szansę na ucieczkę z płonącego budynku. Twoje życie zależy teraz tylko od tego jak szybko uda ci się uwolnić z tych więzów.

\- Czekaj… co?

Jednak Junmyeon zdążył się już oddalić. Zgarnął stojący na ziemi kanister z benzyną i ruszył w stronę wielkiej góry pieniędzy.

\- To już wszystkie? - zapytał.

\- Jeszcze ten worek - odpowiedział Sehun i podał liderowi materiałową torbę z banknotami.

\- Dobrze więc - oznajmił Junmyeon i zaczął wspinać się na stos pieniędzy. Gdy wdrapał się na jego szczyt, posłał spojrzenie Leeteukowi. - Czas na ostatni spektakl.

I wyrzucił w powietrze banknoty z worka, które opadły na resztę stosu niczym płatki śniegu. 

Następnie chwycił kanister i wylał jego zawartość wokół siebie.

Zszedł z powrotem na dół i przyjął zapalniczkę, którą podał mu Baekhyun. Miał wielką ochotę jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Leeteuka, ale powstrzymał się przed tym przesadnym dramatyzmem. Sięgnął po plik banknotów i nie tracąc czasu, podpalił je i rzucił na resztę stosu, który momentalnie stanął w płomieniach.

\- I tyle masz ze swoich judaszowych srebrników - wymamrotał pod nosem tak cicho, że nikt inny go nie usłyszał.

Ogień stawał się coraz większy, aż w końcu dosięgnął jedną z drewnianych belek stropu.

\- Myślę, że już na nas czas - stwierdził Jongdae.

Junmyeon pokiwał głową i powoli ruszył do wyjścia. Pozwolił by koledzy wyminęli go w drzwiach, a wtedy ostatni raz odwrócił się w stronę Leeteuka i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. W oczach mężczyzny przywiązanego do krzesła odbijały się płomienie - jednak nie tylko te ze stosu. W jego oczach płonęła też nienawiść.

\- Czas start - powiedział Junmyeon po czym wyszedł z magazynu, zostawiając otwarte drzwi.

  
  


***

Baekhyun ponownie prowadził furgonetkę.

\- Okej skoro nikt o to nie pyta, to najwyraźniej ja muszę: w jaki sposób zamierzamy dostać się na  _ Proximę Centauri b _ ? - zapytał. - Normalnie użylibyśmy w tym celu mocy Jongina, ale z racji, że nasze moce nie działają na Ziemi…

\- Użyjemy zwykłego samolotu pasażerskiego by znaleźć się na odpowiedniej wysokości nad ziemią. To powinno aktywować nasze moce w wystarczającym stopniu by Jongin mógł nas przeteleportować - odpowiedział lider.

\- I… masz zamiar tak po prostu zniknąć z pokładu samolotu, kiedy będą otaczać nas inni pasażerowie? - wyraził sceptycyzm Minseok. - Czy może myślisz, że wszystkim nam dziewięciu uda się zmieścić w toalecie? Bez przyciągania niepotrzebnych spojrzeń?

\- Oj Minseok… - westchnął Junmyeon. - Będziemy jedynymi pasażerami. Mam prywatny samolot.

\- Kupiłeś sobie samolot? - zdziwił się zza kierownicy Baekhyun.

Na ustach Junmyeona igrał uśmieszek.

\- Kupiłem całą linię lotniczą.


	10. 9 (WayV)

**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

**-** Zatem jakie są dalsze plany? - zapytała Irene, przeglądając raporty.

\- Muszą nauczyć się używać swoich mocy - odpowiedział Lee Sooman. - Powinni opanować je w maksymalnym stopniu i poznać ich ograniczenia.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie będziemy mieli zbyt dużego problemu z obiektami 111 i 1000. 1010 także wykazuje sporą kontrolę nad swoją umiejętnością - zauważył Taemin. 

\- Tak, ale musimy się upewnić czy ich moce nie...

\- Sir! - zawołał jeden z techników, przerywając Soomanowi.

\- Co znowu?

\- Jeden z obiektów… jest na wolności.

\- Co takiego?!

Mężczyzna błyskawicznie znalazł się przed ekranami pokazującymi obraz z kamer. Chwilę później przy jego boku stanęli generał i pułkownik.

\- Gdzie? - zapytała Irene.

Taemin bez słowa wskazał palcem na jeden z monitorów.

Przez korytarz biegł… obiekt 1010. 

\- Myślę, że “wykazuje kontrolę nad swoją umiejętnością” było niedopowiedzeniem - wyszeptał generał.

  
  


**5 MINUT WCZEŚNIEJ…**

**OBIEKT 1010** (TEN)

Chłopak siedział na ziemi, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, kiedy wyczuł, że korytarzem zbliża się osoba. Nie słyszał jej kroków - ściany celi były zbyt grube, ale niewystarczająco by uniemożliwić więźniowi odczytanie myśli żołnierza.

Chłopak uznał, że był to idealny moment by lepiej przetestować swoją umiejętność.

Nauczył się trochę o niej wcześniej - wiedział już jak ją włączać i wyłączać oraz jak przebić się przez bariery ochronne umysłu, by móc dowiedzieć się więcej o danej osobie niż tylko to, co myślała w danym momencie. By mieć pełny dostęp do wspomnień i najbardziej skrywanych sekretów.

Jednak nie tę umiejętność chciał teraz przetestować.

Interesowało go, czy poza  _ czytaniem  _ cudzych myśli jest też w stanie je…  _ kontrolować _ .

Dlatego usiadł prościej i zacisnął powieki. Odszukał swoim nowym zmysłem umysł zbliżającego się żołnierza i wdarł się do środka. Nie było to trudne - większość osób nie była świadoma zagrożenia i mury otaczające ich umysły były wykonane z papieru. Bardzo łatwe do spenetrowania.

Kiedy chłopak znalazł się już w głowie żołnierza, zablokował napływającą do niego falę myśli i skupił się na wysłaniu swojej wiadomości. Nie chciał jednak by żołnierz poczuł, że włamano mu się do umysłu, dlatego spróbował tak przyozdobić swoją myśl, by wyglądała na pochodzącą od mundurowego. Cały proces przypominał mu rozwój rośliny - musiał zasadzić ziarenko w umyśle swojej ofiary, aby wyrosło w pełną wiadomość.

Skupił się jeszcze bardziej, a jego serce przyspieszyło, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że żołnierz minął już jego celę, a chłopak dalej nie osiągnął celu. Próbował wykrzyczeć swoją wiadomość telepatycznie, ale ten sposób również nie zadziałał. Chłopak był już bliski poddania się i pogodzenia z faktem, że potrafi tylko czytać w myślach, gdy wyczuł zmianę w umyśle żołnierza. Szybko sprawdził, co się dzieje i… z wielkim zaskoczeniem odkrył, że mundurowy się zatrzymał.

A było to dokładnie to, co chłopak próbował mu przekazać.

“Zatrzymaj się.”

Wyczuł walkę myśli w głowie żołnierza, który zaczął podważać sens tej decyzji. Gdy miał już ruszyć dalej, chłopak wysłał kolejną wiadomość.

“Cela po twojej lewej jest pusta. Musisz to sprawdzić.”

Żołnierz nie otworzył celi, ale też nie odszedł. Bił się z myślami - na jednej szali stała logika, a na drugiej złe przeczucie, które zasiał w jego podświadomości więzień.

Chłopak nie mógł przepuścić takiej szansy i wysyłał tę samą wiadomość w kółko.

Aż nagle usłyszał jak otwierają się drzwi jego celi.

  
  


**OBIEKT 10110** (YANGYANG)

Chłopak wiercił się w swoim kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, próbując się z niego uwolnić. Jednak jego starania były na nic - wydostanie się z pasów było niemożliwe.

Zrezygnowany oparł się o ścianę.

_ I na co mi było udawać niezrównoważonego psychicznie… _

Ryzyko, które podjął było wykalkulowane… ale chłopak nie był najlepszy z matematyki. 

Długa grzywka kłuła go w oczy, więc dmuchnął na nią i wtedy… drzwi jego celi zostały otwarte.

Chłopak musiał zamrugać kilka razy, nie wierząc w to, co widzi.

Jego wizje nigdy się nie powtarzały. Jeśli zobaczył jakiś obraz raz, już nigdy później nie pojawiał się on w jego głowie.

Lecz teraz nastąpił wyjątek. Chłopak patrzył na coś, co już wcześniej widział.

Patrzył na innego chłopaka, który właśnie wszedł do jego celi.

Jednak nie była to wizja. Obraz nie trwał sekundy.

To się działo naprawdę.

\- O cholera - wypalił intruz, gdy zrozumiał swoją pomyłkę. Zaczął się wycofywać, ale więzień zawołał:

\- Nie, zaczekaj!

Blondyn zawahał się.

\- Pomóż mi!

Chłopak nie dał blondynowi wyboru i błyskawicznie do niego podbiegł.

\- Słuchaj, nie mam czasu, oni… - zaczął intruz i zerknął na korytarz. Na jego twarzy malowało się niezdecydowanie. Miał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie westchnął głośno i sięgnął do klamer spinających kaftan. - Jeśli przez ciebie nie uda mi się stąd uciec… 

Po chwili plątanina białego materiału upadła na ziemię pokrytą rysunkami.

\- Dzięki!

\- Podziękujesz mi potem, teraz spadajmy - powiedział chłodnym tonem blondyn. Drugi chłopak skinął głową i oboje wybiegli na korytarz.

\- Wiesz jak się stąd wydostać?

\- Myślisz, że jakbym wiedział, to wszedłbym do twojej celi?

Chłopak powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem riposty. Powinni ze sobą współpracować, a nie się kłócić.

\- Jak to w ogóle zrobiłeś? - zapytał, gdy biegli długim korytarzem. - Skąd miałeś klucz?

\- Nie klucz. Kartę - odpowiedział blondyn i wyciągnął z kieszeni czerwony plastik z wielką literą “V” na środku. - Zabrałem ją żołnierzowi.

\- Jak?

\- Zadajesz za dużo pytań - westchnął drugi.

\- Ok, panie Wielka Tajemnica. Mogę chociaż wiedzieć jak masz na imię?

\- Ja… nie wiem. Wymazali mi pamięć.

\- Och, tobie też?

\- Ta… ale mówili o mnie obiekt 1010, więc myślę, że… możesz mi mówić Ten.

Drugi chłopak nie zdążył podać swojego wymyślonego imienia, bo nagle zamknęła się przed nimi śluza. 

Znaleźli się w ślepym zaułku.

\- I co teraz? - zapytał blondyn. - Chyba się zorientowali, że uciekliśmy.

Rozejrzeli się bezradnie dookoła. Wszystkie kamery zwrócone były w ich stronę, więc Ten miał najprawdopodobniej rację. Przybycie żołnierzy było tylko kwestią czasu.

\- Tu jest jakiś czytnik… - zauważył Ten, podchodząc do terminalu w ścianie. - Może karta zadziała…

W tym samym momencie drugi chłopak zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Korytarz wyglądał mu znajomo. Po jego obu stronach znajdował się szereg drzwi… które miały taki sam design jak drzwi jego celi… 

_ Wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia? _

Miał właśnie podzielić się z Tenem swoim odkryciem, gdy rozległ się dźwięk oznaczający akceptację karty.

Ten szeroko otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swojego kompana.

Zaraz potem otworzyły się wszystkie drzwi.

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

\- Żartujecie sobie ze mnie? - ryknął Sooman. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wszystkie cele zostały otwarte?!

\- Obiekt 1010, sir, on… użył karty…

\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie ma tam żadnego oddziału?!

  
  


**TEN**

\- Nowi przyjaciele? - zapytał niepewnie Ten, przyglądając się rzędowi otwartych cel.

Po chwili z jednej z nich wychylił się chłopak o bardzo bladej cerze, ciemnoniebieskich włosach i z długą raną na twarzy.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał, a jego głos wydał się Tenowi bardzo… uprzejmy.

\- Powiedziałbym żebyś cieszył się wolnością, bo właśnie zostałeś uwolniony, ale najprawdopodobniej za chwilę zjawią się tu żołnierze by nas ponownie zamknąć, więc… - powiedział chłopak, którego Ten uwolnił wcześniej z kaftana bezpieczeństwa. - O rany, co tu się stało? - zapytał, zaglądając do celi chłopaka o nietypowym kolorze włosów.

Wnętrze celi było usiane odłamkami szkła i luster. Ostre fragmenty powbijały się i poprzecinały dźwiękochłonną gąbkę, którą były obklejone ściany, a potrzaskane jarzeniówki zwisały z sufitu tylko na jednym haczyku.

\- Ja… cóż… - zaczął. - To długa historia.

Ten otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale z głębi korytarza odezwał się kolejny głos:

\- Halo? Jest tam kto?

Cała trójka udała się w jego kierunku. Zajrzeli do celi i ich oczom ukazał się… chłopak przywiązany do kamiennego fotela większą ilością łańcuchów, niż wydawało się to konieczne.

\- Rozwiążcie mnie!

\- Ten to chyba musi być jakiś niebezpieczny - mruknął pierwszy z kompanów Tena.

\- Przypomnę ci tylko, że jak zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy to miałeś na sobie kaftan bezpieczeństwa - odparował Ten.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie jestem niebezpieczny - odpowiedział drugi i puścił Tenowi oczko.

Ten pokręcił głową i wszedł do celi, a jego kompan podążył za nim. Wspólnymi siłami ściągnęli z więźnia łańcuchy. Pomogli mu wstać z fotela i wtedy rozległ się głos chłopaka o bladej cerze z wnętrza korytarza:

\- Ej wy! Chodźcie tu szybko!

Trójka wyszła z celi i podeszła do gorączkowo gestykulującego chłopaka z raną na twarzy.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Ten, zbliżając się do niego. Zajrzał do kolejnej celi i… odebrało mu mowę. Jej wnętrze w żaden sposób nie przypominało cel, które widział wcześniej. Jej sufit znajdował się na wysokości kilkunastu metrów, a ze ścian wystawały stalowe żerdzie i kamienne półki. Podłoga natomiast usłana była dywanem białych piór, po którego środku siedział kolejny chłopak. Ten nie widział jego twarzy, bo więzień siedział do niego tyłem. Nie miał koszulki, a jego stopy były bose. Na szyję założono mu metalową obrożę ze szpikulcami. Uwagę Tena jednak najbardziej przykuły jego białe włosy i… dwie ogromne rany na plecach. Tak duże, że pokrywały całą skórę łopatek chłopaka.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nadal krwawiły.

\- Co… co to za rany? - zapytał chłopak, który jeszcze przed chwilą był skuty łańcuchami.

\- Ja tylko chcę się stąd wydostać… - wyszeptał więzień.

Ten powstrzymał chęć włamania się do mózgu chłopaka i poznania jego historii. Nie wydawało mu się to na miejscu.

\- Reszta cel jest pusta - oznajmił pierwszy kompan Tena. - Jest tu tylko nasza piątka.

Ten spojrzał w głąb korytarza.

_ Dlaczego nie ma tu jeszcze żołnierzy? _

\- No to na co czekamy? - zapytał chłopak od łańcuchów. - Uciekajmy stąd!

\- Nie mamy jak - pogrzebał jego plany Ten. - Śluza jest zamknięta. Nie ma innej drogi ewakuacyjnej.

\- Skoro nie ma… - odpowiedział tamten i ruszył w stronę śluzy. - To trzeba ją sobie zrobić samemu - po czym zrobił zamach i uderzył pięścią w wrota.

Ten zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili opadła mu szczęka. Gdy chłopak przy śluzie cofnął rękę, oczom wszystkich ukazała się dziura. 

_ On przebił metal na wylot. Gołą pięścią. _

\- Ale czad! - zawołał pierwszy z kompanów Tena.

Wrota zaczęły wydawać dziwne dźwięki, więc grupka się od nich odsunęła. Zaraz potem śluza otworzyła się z sykiem.

A po jej drugiej stronie stał oddział żołnierzy celujących do więźniów z broni.

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

\- No w końcu! - zawołał Lee Sooman, stojąc przed największym monitorem. - Aresztujcie ich i… Zaraz, co oni… 

Sooman rozpoznał obiekt 1011, który stanął na czele grupki i powiedział coś pozostałej czwórce, która zaczęła kucać i zasłaniać swoje uszy. Mężczyznę oblał zimny pot, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co to oznacza.

\- Poruczniku, natychmiast zatkajcie sobie uszy! NIECH ODDZIAŁ NATYCHMIAST ZATKA SOBIE U…

Ekran zrobił się czarny.

  
  


**TEN**

Chłopcy zaczęli podnosić się z ziemi, więc Ten poszedł w ich ślady. Kręciło mu się w głowie i miał wrażenie, że stracił słuch w lewym uchu, ale jego zmartwienia zeszły na dalszy plan, gdy zobaczył rozpościerający się przed nim widok.

Oddział leżał powalony na ziemi, a każdemu żołnierzowi leciała krew z oczu, nosa i uszu. Nikt się nie ruszał.

\- Czy oni żyją? - zapytał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak… - powiedział cicho chłopak o niebieskich włosach, który przed chwilą kazał reszcie chłopaków zatkać sobie uszy. Ten podejrzewał, że chłopak nie spodziewał się takiego spustoszenia i zaczynały go teraz męczyć wyrzuty sumienia.

\- A ja mam nadzieję, że nie - odparł chłopak o krótko przystrzyżonych włosach, który przebił się wcześniej przez śluzę. Przeszedł nad ciałami nieprzytomnych żołnierzy i odwrócił się do reszty. - Idziecie? Czy czekacie, aż wyślą kolejny oddział?

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

Lee Sooman zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy. W pomieszczeniu panowała grobowa cisza, nikt nie śmiał się odezwać.

\- Generale… - przemówił w końcu mężczyzna, a w jego głosie brzmiała groźba. - Oni mają zostać złapani natychmiast. Jeśli pańskie oddziały nie potrafią tego zrobić, to niech zrobi to pan osobiście.

\- Tak jest, sir - odpowiedział Taemin i zasalutował, po czym ruszył do wyjścia. Automatyczne drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem.

  
  


**TEN I PRZYJACIELE**

Chłopcy gnali przez labirynt korytarzy na oślep. Ten karcił się w myślach za to, że nie włamał się do umysłu, któregoś z żołnierzy i nie zdobył mapy bazy. Gdy biegli, ich buty uderzały o metalową podłogę, robiąc straszny hałas.

_ Będziemy potrzebować cudu by znaleźć wyjście nim dopadną nas żołnierze. _

Akurat, kiedy to pomyślał, grupa usłyszała zbliżający się oddział. Jeden z chłopaków zaklął pod nosem.

\- No to pięknie - stwierdził chłopak z krwawiącymi plecami.

\- Powalisz ich, tak jak tych wcześniej? - zapytał niebieskowłosego chłopaka Ten.

\- Spróbuję, ale…

\- Hej, tutaj! - zawołał pierwszy z kompanów Tena. Stał przy uchylonych drzwiach, na których widniała tabliczka “ARCHIWUM”. 

Chłopcy wbiegli do środka w ostatniej chwili. Moment później usłyszeli jak za drzwiami korytarzem przemieszczają się żołnierze.

\- Było blisko - westchnął Ten i otarł pot z czoła.

\- Ręce do góry!

Grupa błyskawicznie się odwróciła. Okazało się, że nie byli sami.

Z pomiędzy półek pełnych dokumentów wychylił się chudy mężczyzna. Celował do nich z blastera, ale po sposobie w jaki go trzymał, Ten wiedział, że mężczyzna nie był zbyt dobrze zaznajomiony z bronią

\- Weź przestań - jęknął chłopak o nadludzkiej sile i bez ostrzeżenia posłał pięść w nos mężczyzny. Broń wypadła z rąk archiwisty, a on sam osunął się na biurko zawalone papierami, brudząc ich część swoją krwią.

Ten podszedł do biurka i serce na chwilę mu się zatrzymało. 

\- Hej… czy to aby nie ty? - sięgnął po jeden z dokumentów. Spinaczem przypięte było do niego zdjęcie… zdjęcie przedstawiające jednego z jego kompanów.

Na stronie tytułowej widniało imię i nazwisko.

“Qian Kun”. 

Oczy niebieskowłosego chłopaka zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki od filiżanek. 

\- Czy to… czy to jest… O mój Boże… - zakrył usta dłonią, kiedy Ten wręczył mu plik spiętych kartek.

\- Skoro jego akta są tutaj… - odezwał się chłopak od łańcuchów - to może nasze też?

Grupa zaczęła gorączkowo przeszukiwać papiery na biurku. Pomimo, że poznali się kilka minut wcześniej - okazało się, żę łączyło ich wiele. Wszystkim im wymazano pamięć i skradziono tożsamość. Informacje na temat ich wcześniejszego życia były na wyciągnięcie ręki, więc nic dziwnego, że wszyscy teraz szukali ich z zapartym tchem.

\- Mam! - zawołał pierwszy chłopak, którego poznał Ten. Grupa wstrzymała oddech. - Och. To żaden z nas.

Wrócili do pracy.

Ten zrzucał nieważne raporty i foldery na ziemię, by przerzedzić nieco pliki na biurku. Jego serce przyspieszyło, gdy w ręce wpadł mu kolejny dokument ze zdjęciem.

Jednak nie dotyczył on Tena.

\- Yangyang - przeczytał imię i spojrzał na swojego pierwszego kompana. - To ty-

\- Naprawdę myśleliście, że się wam to uda? - rozległ się głos za ich plecami.

Chłopcy odwrócili się i zobaczyli trójkę żołnierzy, celujących do nich z broni. Jeden z mundurowych trzymał Kuna, zasłaniając dłonią jego usta. 

_ Jak to się stało, że nie usłyszeliśmy jak wchodzą do środka?  _

Ten zacisnął pięści, próbując szybko przeanalizować swoje szanse. Bez Kuna, który był niezwykle przydatny w walce na odległość, grupie została jedynie umiejętność Tena i nadludzka siła jednego z chłopaków, ale ta druga na nic się nie zda wobec blasterów żołnierzy. 

Zatem cała nadzieja w Tenie.

Chłopak przymknął oczy i spróbował uspokoić oddech, a gdy mu się to w końcu udało, odszukał swoim nowym zmysłem umysły żołnierzy i zakradł się do ich środka niczym złodziej ciemną nocą. Przystąpił do tego samego procesu co wcześniej, zasiał małe ziarnko… i poczuł chłód lufy na swoim czole.

Błyskawicznie otworzył oczy.

\- Widzę, że nie próżnowałeś - powiedział głównodowodzący żołnierz. Na mundurze miał naszywkę z napisem “GENERAŁ”. - Ale nie jesteś tak dobry, jak ci się to może wydawać. A teraz…

\- Rzućcie broń.

Generał przymknął na chwilę powieki, próbując się opanować.

\- Nie słyszałem tego głosu od… ilu, dziewięciu lat? - powiedział. - A może to już cała dekada? Kai, powiedz mi, kiedy to widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni?

Do pomieszczenia weszła dziewiątka uzbrojonych młodzieńców i otoczyła trójkę żołnierzy.


	11. 10 (EXO)

**DZIEŃ WCZEŚNIEJ**

**NA PLANECIE PROXIMA CENTAURI B**

\- Nic na niego nie działa! - krzyknął Kyungsoo, gdy kolejne pociski odbiły się od powłoki gigantycznego robota niszczącego miasto.

Chłopcy dostali się do głównego miasta na  _ Proximie Centauri b _ kilka godzin wcześniej. Udało im się odszukać siedzibę organizacji, która pracowała dla Red Force, i która pozbawiła ich fragmentów Drzewa Życia. 

Jednak gdy mieli już przystąpić do wykonania planu by te fragmenty odzyskać, okazało się, że zostali wykryci.

Dlatego teraz walczyli z kilkumetrowym robotem, który kształtem przypominał rakietę kosmiczną narysowaną przez dziecko. Robot poruszał się na stalowych nogach niczym pająk, a dodatkowo posiadał szczypce na długim ramieniu oraz działo laserowe.

Sfrustrowany chłopak uderzył stopą w ziemię, w której zaczęła powstawać ogromna szczelina. Dziura dosięgła robota i maszyna wpadła do krateru z wielkim hukiem. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo i w chłopaku pojawiła się nadzieja, że w końcu pokonali przeciwnika, ale zaraz potem nad krawędzią przepaści pojawiły się szczypce i robot wyczołgał się na powierzchnię.

\- Naprawdę… - jęknął Kyungsoo, po czym szybko zrobił unik, gdy maszyna wysłała w jego kierunku laser.

Chwilę później wzmógł się straszny wiatr i chłopak musiał zasłonić oczy przed tumanami pyłu, które podniosły się z zakurzonych ulic. W powietrzu zaczęły latać różne przedmioty i Kyungsoo zdał sobie sprawę, że to Sehun używał swojej mocy. Wiatr napierał na robota - Sehun próbował ponownie zepchnąć go w przepaść, ale maszyna zaparła się nogami w ziemię i wysiłki chłopaka były na nic. Sehun zaprzestał swoich prób, gdy robot posłał w niego wiązkę laserową.

Chłopcy próbowali już niemal wszystkiego. Chanyeol starał się stopić blaszaną powłokę maszyny swoim ogniem, ale ta okazała się ognioodporna. Junmyeon liczył, że przy kontakcie z wodą, dojdzie do zwarcia w przewodach robota, ale nic z tego. Minseok nawet zamknął go w wielkiej bryle lodu, ale robot i tak się z niej wydostał.

\- Musimy znaleźć jego słaby punkt - odezwał się Junmyeon, mówiąc do krótkofalówki, w którą byli wszyscy wyposażeni. - Jongdae, spróbuj posłać błyskawicę w miejsce, z którego wychodzą jego nogi. Skoro jego powłoka jest niezniszczalna, to musimy się jakoś dostać do jego śro-

Jeden z pocisków odbił się od pancerza robota i trafił Junmyeona rykoszetem. Chłopak z sykiem upadł na ziemię, chwytając się za ramię. 

Chwilę później przybiegł do niego Yixing.

\- Chodź - powiedział i pomógł chłopakowi przenieść się pod ruiny roztrzaskanego muru, gdzie lepiej przyjrzał się jego ranie. Zmarszczył brwi. - Znasz zasady… zanim będę mógł cię uleczyć, najpierw muszę wyjąć pocisk z twojego ciała.

Junmyeon wziął głęboki oddech, po czym powoli skinął głową. Zacisnął zęby w przygotowaniu na ból.

Gdy Yixing wsadził palce w jego ranę, chłopak wrzasnął.

  
  


***

W tym samym czasie Jongdae próbował zastosować się do zaleceń lidera. Posyłał błyskawice jedna za drugą, licząc, że któraś z nich znajdzie otwór prowadzący do wnętrza robota.

\- Jongin! - zawołał do krótkofalówki. - Możesz przeteleportować mnie na chwilę pod jego korpus?

\- Zwariowałeś? Zgniecie was! - włączył się do rozmowy Minseok.

\- Nie, jeśli nas nie zauważy i będziemy działać szybko.

Jongin nagle zmaterializował się obok Jongdae.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał.

Jongdae skinął głową.

\- Na trzy nas przeniosę - powiedział Jongin i chwycił ramię przyjaciela. - Raz… dwa… trzy.

Wessała ich nicość, ale już sekundę później znaleźli się pod robotem, unikając zmiażdżenia przez jedną z jego nóg zaledwie o włos.

Jongdae nie czekał na zaproszenie i posłał kilkanaście błyskawic w każdy możliwy otwór, jaki widział. Iskry rozeszły po maszynie i zniknęły w jej środku. Chłopak zaczął już mieć nadzieję, ale wtedy w ich kierunku wystrzeliły ogromne szczypce.

Jongin przeteleportował ich w ostatniej chwili.

Wylądowali wśród cegieł i ścian zrujnowanego budynku.

\- Zaczynam wątpić, czy jesteśmy w ogóle w stanie go pokonać - wymamrotał Jongdae, otrzepując swój kombinezon z kurzu.

W pobliżu rozległ się hałas, oznaczający zawalenie się kolejnego budynku.

Zaraz po nim chłopcy usłyszeli krzyk Chanyeola.

Jongin błyskawicznie chwycił Jongdae za rękę i przeteleportował ich do reszty chłopaków, którzy zdążyli się już zgromadzić wokół Chanyeola. 

Nogi chłopaka zostały przysypane gruzem.

\- O cholera… - wyszeptał Sehun. Ukląkł z zamiarem odgruzowania kolegi, ale Chanyeol zaprotestował.

\- Nie, spójrzcie!

Grupa odwróciła się i zobaczyła kroczącego w ich kierunku robota z naładowanym działem laserowym.

\- Przeteleportuję nas - oznajmił Jongin i chłopcy zaczęli chwytać go za ręce. - Jongdae, co ty wyprawiasz?!

Uwagę Jongdae przykuł pewien przedmiot i chłopak zjechał na sam dół góry gruzu. 

\- Jongdae!

Robot był coraz bliżej. Jongdae dotarł do przedmiotu i podniósł go z ziemi. Jego ostre krawędzie pokaleczyły chłopakowi palce, ale nie miał czasu się tym przejmować. 

Nie wiedział nawet czy ten sposób zadziała. Równie dobrze mógł właśnie podpisać na siebie wyrok śmierci.

Robot uniósł swoje działo i wycelował w chłopaka. Jongdae zmówił szybko ostatni pacierz i uniósł dzielnie głowę do góry.

Gdy wiązka laserowa wystrzeliła w jego stronę, chłopak w okamgnieniu zasłonił się kawałkiem lustra, które trzymał w dłoniach. Poczuł jak siła uderzenia rozchodzi się po zwierciadle i modlił się aby nie rozpadło się na małe kawałki.

Jednak tak się nie stało. Laser odbił się od lustra i tak jak zaplanował to Jongdae, trafił robota.

Chwilę później rozległ się głośny trzask. A zaraz po nim okrzyki radości.

Jongdae odważył się wyjrzeć zza swojej prowizorycznej tarczy i jego oczom ukazał się widok osmalonego robota, który przewrócił się bez życia na ziemię. 

Koledzy otoczyli Jongdae z uśmiechami na twarzach, a Sehun wziął go na barana. W radosnym świętowaniu nie brali udziału jedynie Chanyeol i Yixing, który zajmował się teraz uzdrawianiem nóg tego pierwszego.

Ach, nie. Brakowało kogoś jeszcze.

\- Chłopaki… - powiedział Kyungsoo, rozglądając się po gruzowisku. - Nie lubię się powtarzać, ale… gdzie jest Baekhyun?

Wszystkim momentalnie zrzedły miny.

\- Nie każcie przechodzić mi przez to ponownie… - wymamrotał Junmyeon, przeczesując nerwowo włosy. - Baekhyun? Baekhyun!

Grupa zaczęła nawoływać swojego zaginionego kompana.

Lecz nie było po nim śladu.

  
  


**10 MINUT WCZEŚNIEJ**

**BAEKHYUN**

\- Co za grat - westchnął chłopak, odrzucając niedziałający już blaster na bok. Baekhyun stał się teraz niemal całkowicie bezbronny - jego moc w żaden sposób nie działała na robota, a dodatkowo utrudniała walkę innym.

_ Muszę coś szybko wymyślić. _

I wtedy go olśniło. Skoro nie było z niego żadnego pożytku w walce, to mógł spróbować przeprowadzić ich wcześniejszy plan mający na celu odzyskanie fragmentów Drzewa Życia! Dzięki panującemu chaosowi mógłby włamać się do budynku niezauważony i odnaleźć ich skradzioną własność.

Chłopak wyciągnął krótkofalówkę w celu zakomunikowania swojego planu reszcie drużyny, ale urządzenie… również przestało działać. Baekhyun zaklął pod nosem i rozejrzał się dookoła. Pozostali chłopcy byli zajęci walką z robotem po przeciwnej stronie pobojowiska. Nawet gdyby strzały nie padały co sekundę, to i tak nie usłyszeliby Baekhyuna, albowiem dystans między nimi był zbyt duży. 

Baekhyun wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie ruszył ku siedzibie organizacji pracującej dla Red Force. Główne wejście zostało zasypane, więc chłopak wspiął się po kupie gruzu i wszedł do budynku, wybijając okno na piętrze. 

Znalazł się w biurze, które zostało pospiesznie opuszczone, gdy wybuchło całe zamieszanie - świadczyły o tym niewyłączone komputery czy kubki z niedopitą kawą. Baekhyun skradał się ostrożnie przez budynek, choć nie spotkał na swojej drodze żywej duszy. Jego misją było odnalezienie sejfu, w którym najprawdopodobniej znajdowały się ich kawałki Drzewa Życia. I tu właśnie pojawiał się problem.

Baekhyun nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie ten sejf mógłby się znajdować.

Sprawdzał po kolei wszystkie piętra, a jego serce stawało na moment za każdym razem, gdy słyszał odgłosy walki na zewnątrz. Czuł się źle zostawiając przyjaciół na pastwę robota, ale nie mógł pomóc im w żaden sposób.

Gdy chłopak dotarł na kolejne piętro, usłyszał rozmowę w jednym z pomieszczeń. Przemknął korytarzem cicho jak myszka i przyczaił się przy drzwiach. 

\- To naprawdę genialne ze strony szefostwa, że kazali nam zostać, gdy budynek może runąć w każdej chwili – odezwał się głęboki, męski głos. - Wszystko po to by chronić sejfu, do którego i tak nie da się włamać.

Oczy Baekhyuna momentalnie się rozszerzyły.

\- Prawda. Jeśli sufit nie zawali nam się na głowy, to rzucam tę pracę jutrzejszego ranka.

Baekhyun wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i przygotował się do ataku.

Wyprostował plecy i przywołał swoją moc. W jego dłoniach urosły kule białego światła.

Następnie wyważył drzwi i pozwolił oślepiającej światłości wlać się do pomieszczenia.

W środku znajdowali się dwaj ochroniarze stojący po obu stronach wielkiego sejfu. Gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że ktoś wdarł się do środka, było już za późno. Światło wypełniło pomieszczenie i oślepiło mężczyzn. Ochroniarze wrzasnęli z bólu, lecz nim osunęli się na kolana, oddali kilka strzałów na oślep w kierunku drzwi. 

Kiedy strzelanina ustała, Baekhyun wyszedł z bezpiecznego cienia korytarza i wszedł do pokoju. Odebrał nieprzytomnych ochroniarzom broń, po czym ruszył w stronę sejfu.

\- Czas na kolejny etap planu - powiedział do siebie, przyglądając się zabezpieczeniom. -  _ Baekhyun: The Hackerman _ .

  
  


***

Wbrew temu, co wcześniej chłopak myślał, etap “Baekhyun: The Hackerman” wcale nie okazał się prosty.

Już od prawie kwadransa Baekhyun próbował złamać szyfr otwierający sejf. Przyciskał ucho do chłodnych, stalowych drzwi, tak jak widział to wielokrotnie na filmach - ale w przeciwieństwie do bohaterów tych filmów, którym zawsze udawało się sejfy otworzyć, przypadek Baekhyuna był beznadziejny.

Chłopak osunął się na podłogę, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

Czas uciekał. Baekhyun nie wiedział, co działo się z jego kolegami, a ochroniarze mogli obudzić się w każdej chwili. Chłopak westchnął poirytowany.

I wtedy usłyszał dźwięk dobiegający z pokoju obok.

Błyskawicznie wstał i cicho podszedł do otwartych drzwi. Ostrożnie wyjrzał na korytarz, ale ten był pusty. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na nieprzytomnych ochroniarzy, po czym podążył za dźwiękiem.

Stanął przed następnymi drzwiami i przyłożył do nich ucho. Dźwięk przypominał mu… powiadomienie wyskakujące na komputerze, gdy wystąpił jakiś błąd. Jednak zamiast pojawić się tylko raz, alert rozbrzmiewał co sekundę - tak jakby ktoś puścił jego godzinną wersję na YouTube.

Baekhyun się nie wahał. Postąpił dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej - przywołał swoją moc, wyważył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Ale nie znalazł tam nikogo.

Było to biuro z tylko jednym biurkiem - najprawdopodobniej należało do jakiegoś szefa albo menadżera. 

Znajdujący się tam komputer nie przestał wydawać dźwięku. 

Baekhyun zmarszczył brwi i obszedł biurko. Na monitorze, tak jak się spodziewał, ciągle pojawiało się okienko z napisem “Błąd”. Chłopak usiadł na fotelu i wysunął klawiaturę z zamiarem dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek i… jego oczom ukazał się mały, biały kociak, który nieustannie wciskał klawisz enter.

\- O rany, a co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Baekhyun, biorąc zwierzę na ręce. Kot miał niebieskie oczy, a jego futro było tak miękkie w dotyku, jak to tylko możliwe. I choć anielskość zwierzęcia rozbrajała chłopaka, jego uwagę przykuła obroża kota.

A raczej co było na niej wygrawerowane.

Na wisiorku w kształcie litery “L” znajdowały się cztery cyfry.

1485.

Baekhyun poczuł się, jakby właśnie wygrał na loterii.

  
  


***

Minseok zajrzał pod plandekę.

Brak śladu Baekhyuna.

\- Jak to możliwe, że wyparował? - wymamrotał do Kyungsoo. - Gdyby mu się coś stało, to przynajmniej znaleźlibyśmy jego ciało, nie? A tymczasem… - urwał, kiedy spostrzegł postać wydostającą się przez jedno z okien uszkodzonego budynku. - Ja go chyba zabiję.

Baekhyun zbiegł po stercie gruzu na ziemię, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Pokonaliście go! - zawołał, idąc w stronę swoich kolegów. - Szkoda, że…

\- Gdzieżeś ty był? - Yixing stanął mu na drodze i chwycił kołnierz jego kombinezonu. - Wiesz jak się martwi- Na co ci ten kot?!

Dopiero teraz reszta zauważyła, że Baekhyun w jednej ręce trzymał małego kociaka, a w drugiej czarną skrzynkę. 

Chłopak uwolnił się z uścisku Yixinga i strzepnął ze swojego stroju niewidzialny kurz.

\- Was też dobrze widzieć całych - mruknął. - Próbowałem wam powiedzieć, że się odłączam, ale padła mi krótkofalówka i… Już mniejsza o to, patrzcie co mam! - mówiąc to, uniósł do góry swoją lewą dłoń.

\- Skrzynkę na narzędzia? - zapytał Jongdae. 

Baekhyun zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Nie. Trzymaj go - powiedział, podając kota Sehunowi. Następnie otworzył kuferek.

W środku znajdowały się wszystkie fragmenty Drzewa Życia, które im skradziono.

\- Baekhyun! - zawołał Jongin. - Ale jak…

Nie dokończył, bo kamień minął jego głowę o centymetry. Grupa odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku, gotowa do kolejnej walki, ale zobaczyli tylko… ludzi, którzy zaczęli wychodzić ze swoich kryjówek.

W ich stronę poleciała cegła.

\- Hej, zaraz, zaraz! - zawołał Junmyeon i uniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście. - My nie jesteśmy ci źli! My-

\- Zrujnowaliście nasze miasto! - krzyknęła jedna z kobiet. - Zniszczyliście nasze domy!

\- Nie, to nie nasza wi-

\- Widzieliśmy, jak walczyliście! To wasza sprawka!

\- Ale-

\- Gdyby nie wy, mielibyśmy dalej spokój!

Na te słowa, chłopcy nie mieli odpowiedzi. W ich kierunku zaczęły latać obelgi, ale także kamienie i kawałki gruzu.

Minseok szybko wzniósł wokół grupy gruby mur z lodu.

\- Musimy szybko zdecydować, co dalej - powiedział Jongin, łapiąc wszystkich za ręce.

\- Leeteuk mówił, że główna baza Red Force znajduje się w galaktyce Andromedy, ale bez dokładnych współrzędnych… - zaczął Yixing i nagle przerwał. Poczuł coś dziwnego.

Nie, nie poczuł. Usłyszał.

Usłyszał głos… w swojej głowie. Po minach jego przyjaciół doszedł do wniosku, że oni również.

“Musicie natychmiast udać się do R.A. 0h 42m 44s | Dec. +41° 16′ 9″. Od tego zależy życie wielu ludzi i przyszłość Wszechświata.”


	12. 11 (WayV i EXO)

**GDY TEN, KUN, YANGYANG, OBIEKT 111** (WINWIN) **I OBIEKT 10100** (LUCAS) **BIEGALI PO BAZIE…**

**OBIEKT 1000** (XIAOJUN)

Chłopak otarł pot z czoła. 

Odkąd przeniesiono go z celi do kotłowni, jego skóra nie przestawała być mokra. Aktualnie siedział na stalowej kracie, która robiła za podłogę. Zarówno pod nią jak i na ścianach po bokach chłopaka biegły gorące rury, z których od czasu do czasu wydostawały się strumienie pary i buchały chłopakowi na skórę. Więzień nie odczuwał bólu, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że różne czynniki nadal działały na jego ciało - dlatego też na odkrytych ramionach miał widoczne ślady oparzeń. Było to o tyle niebezpieczne, że chłopak mógł się poważnie zranić, a nawet by tego nie poczuł i w konsekwencji nie zareagował odpowiednio.

Umieszczono go w kotłowni, by dalej testować jego wytrzymałość. Chcieli sprawdzić czy wreszcie coś poczuje. Rezultat jednak był nadal taki sam.

Nie czuł nic.

Gdy ponownie uniósł dłoń by przetrzeć sobie twarz, przed jego nosem wystrzeliła gorąca para. A kiedy strumień zniknął… przed więźniem stała dziewiątka chłopaków z bronią.

Chłopak natychmiast się cofnął, ale ograniczały go kajdanki, którymi przykuto go do jednej z rur.

_ Skąd oni się tu wzięli? W jednej sekundzie ich nie było, a w drugiej… _

Nieznajomi spostrzegli więźnia i wycelowali w niego swoją broń.

\- Nie! Błagam, nie zabijacie mnie! - zawołał. 

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał jeden z nich.

\- Ja… jestem tylko więźniem. Przeniesiono mnie tu z mojej celi i…

\- Dlaczego cię więżą?

\- … Nie wiem - odpowiedział szczerze.

Młodzieńcy wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- Jak dużo wiesz? - padło kolejne pytanie.

\- O czym?

\- O Red Force.

\- To oni się tak nazywają?

Chłopak w kombinezonie zacisnął usta. Widać było, że nie był zbytnio zachwycony odpowiedziami więźnia.

\- Wiesz jak poruszać się po tej bazie?

Chłopak zmarszczył swoje gęste brwi i lepiej przyjrzał się nieznajomym. Nie mieli mundurów typowych dla żołnierzy, z którymi miał wcześniej styczność - ubrani byli w modne kombinezony, które nieco przypominały motocyklowe zbroje.

_ Kim oni są? _

Chłopak nie znał dokładnej odpowiedzi na te pytanie, ale mógł wywnioskować jedno - nie byli sprzymierzeńcami tego, kto go porwał.

A zatem w pewnym sensie łączył ich wspólny cel.

\- Uwolnijcie mnie, a pokażę wam drogę.

  
  


***

\- Za tym zakrętem jest klatka schodowa - instruował swoich “wybawców” Przybłęda - Sehun nadał takie imię chłopakowi, który jeszcze przed chwilą przykuty był do rur w kotłowni. - Na pierwszym piętrze są cele - tam mnie wcześniej trzymano. Nie wiem co jest wyżej, ale widziałem jak-

Nie dokończył, bo z dłoni Baekhyuna wystrzeliły promienie światła prosto w obiektywy kamer zainstalowanych na korytarzu, którym się przemieszczali.

\- Och… wy też macie supermoce? - zapytał chłopak.

\- “Też”? - zdziwił się Junmyeon. - Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- Cóż, ja… nie wiem co oni dokładnie mi zrobili, ale nie odczuwam żadnego bólu. Dlatego właśnie trzymali mnie w kotłowni.

\- Eksperymentowali na tobie?

Przybłęda skinął głową i na twarzy Junmyeona pojawił się grymas. Lider wymienił się spojrzeniami z kolegami.

\- Czy jest więcej więźniów takich jak ty?

Chłopakowi nie dane mu było odpowiedzieć, bo grupa usłyszała zbliżający się oddział żołnierzy. Jongin zareagował natychmiast i chwycił wszystkich za ręce, przenosząc ich za drzwi znajdujące się obok.

W następnej sekundzie dziesiątka nie stała już na korytarzu, ale we wnętrzu małego laboratorium. 

Były więzień upadł na kolana, a jego ciałem wstrząsnęły torsje.

\- Och, racja - powiedział przepraszająco Jongin. - Powinienem był cię ostrzec… ale po kilku razach się przyzwyczaisz!

Chłopak podniósł głowę, a w jego oczach widoczne było powątpiewanie. 

\- Wolałbym już więcej przez to nie przechodzić - powiedział.

\- Co to jest? - odezwał się Chanyeol. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę.

Chanyeol stał przed wielką tubą wypełnioną wodą. Tak wielką, że zmieściłby się w niej człowiek.

I cóż - jeden się właśnie w niej znajdował. 

W akwarium zanurzony był młody chłopak o długich i ciemnych włosach.

\- Czy on żyje? - zapytał Jongdae, podchodząc bliżej i przyglądając się aparaturze, do której podpięto nieszczęśnika.

\- Tak wynika z tego elektrokardiografu - odpowiedział Yixing, wskazując urządzenie. 

\- Chłopaki - odezwał się Kyungsoo i dotknął palcem karteczkę przyklejoną do tuby. - To nie jest woda. Oni zanurzyli go w kwasie.

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

\- Generał ich zatrzymał, sir.

Lee Sooman opadł z westchnięciem na swój fotel.

_ Jak dobrze. _

\- Ale mamy kolejny problem, sir.

Mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie na podłokietnikach. 

_ Czy choć przez minutę coś może nie pójść nie tak?! _

\- Co tym razem? - zapytał, starając się powstrzymać swój gniew.

\- Wszczęto alarm w sektorze laboratoryjnym. Wygląda na to, że mamy nieproszonych gości na pokładzie.

\- Kogo?

\- EXO.

Sooman rozbił swój kubek z kawą o ścianę.

  
  


**LABORATORIUM 44**

Chłopcy z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w długi wzór chemiczny. 

\- Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że kwas go jeszcze nie rozpuścił? - zapytał Minseok.

Nagle rozbrzmiał sygnał syreny alarmowej. 

\- Ręce na głowę - odezwał się kobiecy głos i z cienia laboratorium wyszła dziewczyna w białym kitlu. Celowała do grupy z dwóch pistoletów z zatrutymi strzałkami.

Baekhyun poczuł jak tężeją mu wszystkie mięśnie.

\- Taeyeon… - wyszeptał, mrużąc oczy.

\- Popełniłeś błąd wracając - odpowiedziała.

\- Mam tendencję do popełniania błędów.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła mocniej palce na broni, rozumiejąc jego aluzję. 

\- Jeśli…

Nie dokończyła, bo niewidzialna siła posłała ją na ścianę. Jednak nim straciła przytomność, udało jej się wypalić ze swoich pistoletów.

\- Padnij! - krzyknął Baekhyun i grupa przywarła do podłogi. 

Widząc, że Taeyeon leży bez ruchu, Baekhyun wstał.

\- Sehun… - powiedział chłopak, wiedząc, że to sprawka najmłodszego.

\- Co? - zapytał Sehun niewinnym głosem. - Nie mamy czasu na sentymentalne wspominki. Nikomu nic nie jest?

Reszta chłopaków zaczęła wstawać z ziemi. Żaden z nich nie został trafiony. Jedna ze strzałek utknęła w ścianie, a druga…

\- O rany - jęknął Chanyeol, przyglądając się postępującej propagacji pęknięć na szklanej tubie. 

Grupa odsunęła się od akwarium najdalej jak było to możliwe, a pajęczyna pęknięć się rozrastała. Kiedy w końcu osiągnęła maksimum, szkło pękło i na podłogę laboratorium wylało się kilkaset litrów kwasu.

Junmyeon bez wahania przywołał swoją moc i uniósł ciecz w powietrze, formując z niej wielką kulę i chroniąc tym samym swoich kompanów przed stycznością ze żrącą substancją.

\- Minseok - zwrócił się do kolegi Junmeyon i powoli zaczął opuszczać ciekłą kulę. Minseok zrozumiał go bez dalszych wyjaśnień i po prostu zamroził płyn, nim ten dotknął podłogi. Teraz na środku laboratorium znajdowała się wielka kula zamrożonego kwasu, leżąca wokół odłamków szkła pochodzących z roztrzaskanej tuby. A obok niej leżał nieprzytomny chłopak.

Yixing ukląkł i uniósł swoje dłonie tuż nad piersią topielca. Między jego palcami pojawiło się blade światło, które zamrugało dwa razy, po czym zgasło całkowicie. 

Chwilę później nieprzytomny chłopak otworzył oczy i głośno zaczerpnął powietrza. Następnie przeturlał się na bok i zaczął niekontrolowanie kaszleć, wypluwając wodę - a raczej kwas - ze swoich płuc. 

\- Nie powiem, że nie podoba mi się ta działalność charytatywna polegająca na uwalnianiu więźniów, - zaczął Sehun - ale nie po to konkretnie tu jesteśmy, a alarm wyje już od dwóch minut. Kończy nam się czas.

\- Racja - zgodził się Junmyeon i wyprostował plecy. Spojrzał na dwójkę chłopaków, których tak naprawdę wcale nie znał. - Słuchajcie, nie chcemy was narażać na…

\- Nie - przerwał mu Przybłęda. - Mnie nic nie będzie. Już wam mówiłem, że…

\- Będziecie walczyć z tymi draniami? - odezwał się drugi chłopak, gdy jego kaszel w końcu ustał.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Nie dbam o niebezpieczeństwo. Weźcie mnie ze sobą. Muszę się odpłacić za to, co mi zrobili.

  
  


***

Jongin nie był do końca przekonany czy przygarnięcie dwójki więźniów było najlepszym pomysłem. Co prawda nie spowalniali oni w żaden sposób głównej dziewiątki, ale sama ich obecność sprawiała, że Jongin czuł się dziwnie. Inaczej. 

Czuł się jakby był za nich odpowiedzialny, a oni byli po części pod jego opieką - tym samym odwracali jego uwagę od głównego zadania. A nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Jednak wszystkie te zmartwienia odeszły na dalszy plan, gdy chłopak usłyszał znajomy głos. 

Głos, którego nie słyszał od niemal dekady. Głos należący do jego nemesis.

_ Taemin. _

Po wyrazach twarzy swoich współtowarzyszy wiedział, że oni również go rozpoznali. Bez słowa skinął głową i poprowadził grupę w kierunku pomieszczenia, w którym najwyraźniej znajdował się Taemin.

Chłopcy zaczaili się za drzwiami, nasłuchując. W środku Taemin z kimś rozmawiał - a raczej mu groził. Jongin spojrzał na swoich kolegów, a ci unieśli blastery w gotowości. Chanyeol ponaglił go głową.

Jongin się nie wahał. Wszedł do środka.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się trójka żołnierzy, mająca na muszce pięciu chłopaków, z czego jeden z nich był przytrzymywany za gardło przez żołnierza.

\- Rzućcie broń - powiedział Jongin, celując w plecy dobrze znanej mu sylwetce.

Taemin się nie odwrócił. Zamiast tego odpowiedział rozmarzonym głosem:

\- Nie słyszałem tego głosu od… ilu, dziewięciu lat? A może to już cała dekada? Kai, powiedz mi, kiedy to widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni?

Jongin wzdrygnął się na dźwięk swojego dawnego przydomka. Używał go za dawnych czasów, gdy trwała wielka wojna z Red Force. Jednak odkąd przybył na Ziemię, wolał by zwracano się do niego jego prawdziwym imieniem.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że tęskniłem.

\- Och? - powiedział Taemin, w końcu się odwracając i teatralnie kładąc rękę na sercu. - Ranisz moje uczucia.

\- Dosyć tych gierek - odezwał się Minseok i załadował swój blaster. - Mieliście rzucić broń.

Taemin uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wmaszerował oddział żołnierzy i otoczył chłopców, którzy właśnie stracili przewagę liczebną.

\- Jakieś słowo na pożegnanie?

Minseok w ostatniej chwili zdążył stworzyć tarczę z lodu, która pochłonęła wystrzelone pociski.

\- Skoro tak chcecie się bawić… - powiedział.

Chanyeol posłał kule ognia w kierunku żołnierzy, a Sehun pchnął kilku z nich na ścianę za pomocą silnego wiatru. Wystrzelono kolejne pociski, ale nim dosięgły celu, zostały zneutralizowane błyskawicą Jongdae.

Jongin kątem oka zauważył, że Taemin wycofuje się w głąb archiwum, więc przeteleportował się za jego plecy.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytał przykładając lufę blastera do kręgosłupa generała. 

Taemin uderzył Jongina z całej siły łokciem w brzuch, po czym zwinnie się odwrócił i rzucił na chłopaka. Dwójka upadła na ziemię, okładając się pięściami.

Nagle poczuli, jak cała baza się zatrzęsła.

Jongin wiedział, że to Kyungsoo użył swojej mocy. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak regały pełne dokumentów zaczynają się przewracać niczym kostki domina. Dzieliły go sekundy od zostania zmiażdżonym i nadal będąc w uścisku Taemina, przeteleportował ich obu na korytarz.

W tym samym czasie Junmyeon przyglądał się jak archiwum zamienia się w ruinę. Jego uwagę przykuł Jongin walczący z Taeminem pod regałem, który zaraz się miał na nich przewalić. Chłopak chciał krzyknąć ostrzeżenie, ale nagle dwójka zniknęła. Junmyeon rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając gdzie Jongin się przeteleportował i zauważył go po chwili na korytarzu. Taemin podnosił się z ziemi, więc Junmyeon posłał w jego kierunku strumień wody, który zmiótł generała z nóg, a następnie zamknął go w wirującej kuli wody. Taemin rozpaczliwie się w niej rzucał, próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale Junmyeon był nieustępliwy. Dało to wystarczająco dużo czasu Jonginowi by załadował swoją broń i wycelował w mężczyznę. Spojrzał na Junmyeona, a ten skinął głową.

Woda wokół Taemina poddała się grawitacji, a on sam upadł na podłogę. Wtedy właśnie Jongin strzelił w niego pociskiem ogłuszającym. 

Chwilę później generał leżał nieprzytomny w kałuży na środku korytarza.

  
  


***

Kunowi został oszczędzony widok większości rzeczy, które działy się wokół, a to wszystko dzięki żołnierzowi, który przez cały czas trzymał gardło chłopaka w żelaznym uścisku. Kun wiedział, że później może się spodziewać siniaków na swojej bladej szyi.

Pod warunkiem, że uda mu się przeżyć.

Nagle dłoń żołnierza poluzowała się i chłopak poczuł coś zimnego na swoich plecach. Nie marnując tej szansy, Kun wyrwał się z uścisku i odskoczył od mężczyzny najdalej jak było to możliwe. Jednak okazało się, że było to zupełnie niepotrzebne, ponieważ żołnierz nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru za nim gonić - jego ciało zostało przeszyte na wylot lodowym szpikulcem, który powoli zaczynał nasiąkać krwią. 

Kun wiedział czyja to była sprawka - udało mu się wcześniej zobaczyć jak jeden z młodzieńców o kocich oczach strzelał takimi szpikulcami z własnych dłoni.

_ Kim jest ta dziewiątka? Dlaczego przyszli nam z pomocą? Skąd mają takie moce? Czy byli więźniami tak samo jak my? I czy można im zaufać? _

Kunowi udało się przedostać do reszty chłopaków, z którymi wcześniej uciekał. Gdy regały zaczęły się walić, czwórka schowała się pod biurko, na którym leżał stos papierów - w tym akta z ich danymi. Z pomocą tego supersilnego, Kun pomógł im się wydostać.

\- Co tu się do diabła dzieje?! - krzyknął Ten, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas. Pocisk laserowy musnął jego włosy i chłopak odskoczył na bok, o mało się nie przewracając. - I kim są ci ludzie?

Piątka przyjrzała się trwającej walce. Powietrze przecinały pociski i wiązki laserowe, ale także błyskawice, ostre bryły lodu oraz kule ognia, wody i światła. Nawet z wymazaną pamięcią chłopcy wątpili w to, czy kiedykolwiek widzieli coś podobnego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia kim są, - odezwał się chłopak o nadludzkiej sile - ale dali nam idealną okazję do ucieczki. Nie możemy jej zmarnować.

Kun pokiwał głową.

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać - powiedział. - Na trzy biegniemy wzdłuż ściany w kierunku drzwi. Raz… Dwa… Trzy!

Piątka rzuciła się w kierunku wyjścia. Cudem udało im się uniknąć pocisków i innych latających przedmiotów. Lecz gdy niemal dotarli do drzwi, na ich drodze stanął żołnierz.

\- Nie tak szybko dzieciaczki - powiedział.

Na widok broni w jego dłoniach, chłopcy cofnęli się o krok. Kun zamierzał ostrzec pozostałych, że zamierza użyć swojej mocy, ale okazało się, że nie było to konieczne. 

Bowiem żołnierz osunął się na ziemię bez jego interwencji.

Grupka zmarszczyła czoła, próbując zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało. Za żołnierzem stał młody chłopak o przystojnej twarzy i mokrych włosach. Miał wyciągniętą przed siebie rękę, którą najprawdopodobniej przed chwilą dotknął żołnierza.

Pomimo, że miał ten sam strój więźnia, co reszta chłopców, piątka nie poczuła do niego sympatii. 

Raczej zagrożenie.

Chłopcy unieśli pięści, gotowi się bronić.

Ale wtedy Yangyang zauważył drugiego chłopaka, który stał za tym o mokrych włosach.

\- Hej ty! - zawołał. - Czy ty aby nie jesteś… - zmarszczył czoło i szturchnął Tena w ramię. - Jakie to było imię? Xiao… Xiaojun? Jakoś tak?

\- Ty mnie znasz? - zapytał chłopak o gęstych brwiach, otwierając szeroko oczy

\- Nie, nie - pokręcił głową Yangyang. - Ale widziałem przed chwilą twoje akta, o tam - wskazał w kierunku stołu, na który przewaliło się kilka regałów, z czego jeden zajął się ogniem. Wkrótce wszystkie informacje na ich temat zostaną zniszczone.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu - fuknął Ten i minął dwójkę. - Nie mam zamiaru spędzić w tym miejscu ani chwili dłużej.

Byli więźniowie pobiegli za nim w stronę drzwi, ślizgając się na połaciach lodu, które nijak nie pasowały do takiego miejsca jak archiwum. 

\- Jaki macie plan? - zapytał chłopak, który najprawdopodobniej miał na imię Xiaojun, kiedy przedostali się na korytarz.

\- Próbujemy znaleźć wyjście - udało się wysapać Kunowi.

\- Wyjście? - zdziwił się Xiaojun. - Z bazy kosmicznej?!

Chłopcy nagle się zatrzymali.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał Ten, próbując złapać oddech.

\- Nie wiedzieliście, że jesteśmy na jakiejś stacji w kosmosie?

Po wyrazach twarzy reszty chłopaków wiedział, że w istocie nie byli świadomi tego faktu. Kun przetarł sobie twarz.

\- To jak my stąd uciekniemy? - zapytał.

\- To może być jakiś sposób - przemówił chłopak bez koszulki, z wielkimi ranami na plecach. 

Kun spojrzał w kierunku wskazywanym przez chłopaka.

Na ścianie znajdowała się strzałka, a nad nią napis. 

“Kapsuły ewakuacyjne”.


	13. 12 (EXO)

Sehun przyglądał się jak Minseok konsekwentnie podchodził do każdego pokonanego żołnierza i wytwarzał wielkie lodowe kajdany na jego przegubach i stopach, uniemożliwiając pokonanym ucieczkę.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy to zgodne z Konwencją Genewską - odezwał się Jongdae.

\- A niby od kiedy się nią przejmujemy? - parsknął najmłodszy. - Poza tym wątpię by obowiązywała w kosmosie.

Twarz Jongdae wykrzywił grymas, ale nic nie powiedział. Po chwili odszedł by pomóc Kyungsoo przenosić nieprzytomnych żołnierzy w jedno miejsce.

Sehun rozejrzał się po zrujnowanym archiwum. Wszystkie regały zostały przewrócone, a część z nich zdążyła już spłonąć, zamieniając tajne dokumenty w kupki popiołu. Junmyeon z Chanyeolem ugasili wcześniej ogień, więc teraz z mebli unosił się jedynie dym. Na podłodze znajdowały się ślady krwi obok których leżeli żołnierze - niektórzy z nich byli tylko nieprzytomni, ale inni nie mieli tyle szczęścia.

Chłopakowi coś się przypomniało.

\- Gdzie jest Przybłęda? I ten drugi? - zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie widział także piątki innych więźniów, którzy znajdowali się już wcześniej w archiwum.

Junmyeon zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na korytarz.

\- Nie wiem… podejrzewam, że uciekli, gdy tylko nadarzyła się taka okazja.

\- A tak bardzo pragnęli zemsty - wymamrotał Sehun, idąc w stronę drzwi. 

Cała sytuacja wydawała mu się dziwna. Interesowało go, kto wysłał im wiadomość, gdy byli jeszcze na Proxima Centauri b. “Od tego zależy życie wielu ludzi i przyszłość Wszechświata” - co to dokładnie oznaczało? Chłopcy znaleźli bazę organizacji będącej ucieleśnieniem Red Force - SM - ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że uratowali Wszechświat. Pokonali jedynie oddział żołnierzy. 

_ Zatem czy prawdziwe zadanie dopiero przed nami? _

Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że musieli się jeszcze dostać do centrum dowodzenia… 

Sehun wyszedł na korytarz w poszukiwaniu więźniów. Jednak nie było po nich żadnego śladu.

To też go zastanawiało. Do czego SM potrzebni byli ci chłopcy? Dlaczego ich więzili i jakie eksperymenty na nich przeprowadzali?

_ Czyżby Red Force… próbowało stworzyć armię posiadającą supermoce? Armię, która stałaby się naszym godnym przeciwnikiem? _

Ta myśl tak go zdezorientowała, że chłopak o mało nie poślizgnął się w kałuży wody. 

\- Jun… - Sehun miał już skrytykować swojego przyjaciela, gdy nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Wcześniej w tej kałuży leżał Taemin. Gdzie był teraz?

Sehun prędko się odwrócił i zobaczył stojących przed nim dwóch… nastolatków. Zmarszczył brwi widząc ich wojskowe mundury. Jeden z chłopców miał naszywkę z napisem “Szer. Jisung”, a drugi z “Szer. Chenle”.

\- Nie jesteście za młodzi by być żołnierzami? - zapytał.

Nie poznał ich odpowiedzi, bo w następnej sekundzie strzałka wbiła się w jego serce i Sehuna ogarnęła ciemność.

  
  


***

Gdy Kyungsoo otworzył oczy, oślepiło go białe światło, więc musiał zamknąć je z powrotem. 

Słyszał urywki czyjejś rozmowy, ale nie rozpoznawał właścicieli głosów w niej uczestniczących.

\- Sir, D.O. się obudził - powiedział kobiecy głos. Chwilę później chłopak poczuł jak ciepła dłoń zaciska się na jego przedramieniu. 

Otworzył oczy ze strachu i zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim starszego mężczyznę w okularach. 

Wszędzie rozpoznałby jego twarz.

\- Lee Sooman… - wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Witaj chłopcze.

Kyungsoo szarpnął swoim ciałem z zamiarem zaatakowania wroga, ale odkrył, że został przywiązany do łóżka. Spróbował użyć mocy by oswobodzić się z więzów, lecz nie potrafił jej przywołać. Mężczyzna widząc przerażenie w oczach chłopaka, wyjaśnił:

\- Zneutralizowaliśmy wasze umiejętności, ale bez obaw - tylko tymczasowo. Jeszcze nam się przydadzą. 

\- Jeśli myślicie, że będziemy dla was pracować, to jesteście w głębokim błędzie - rozległ się głos Yixinga.

Kyungsoo przekręcił szyję i dostrzegł swoich kompanów, którzy tak jak on byli przywiązani do łóżek.

_ Jak do tego doszło?  _ Ostatnim co chłopak pamiętał było wnętrze zrujnowanego archiwum i tuzin żołnierzy przytwierdzonych do ściany za pomocą lodu. Potem był tylko mrok.

Chłopak dziękował w duchu za to, że zdecydowali się ukryć fragmenty Drzewa Życia nim wyruszyli na tę misję. Byliby w poważnych tarapatach, gdyby pojmano ich wraz z nimi.

\- Nie jestem głupi by uwierzyć, że przyłączycie się do nas dobrowolnie - zaśmiał się Lee Sooman. - Ale bez obaw, mamy swoje sposoby.

To mówiąc, pstryknął palcami i grupa pielęgniarek, które wcześniej czekały za drzwiami, weszła do pomieszczenia. Miały ubrane białe sukienki i czerwone rajtuzy, a ich twarze były zasłonięte czerwonymi maskami z pleksiglasu. Każda z nich trzymała w dłoni wielką strzykawkę z igłą.

\- Hej, co to jest? - zaprotestował Chanyeol, próbując zamaskować strach w swoim głosie. - Co zamierzacie z tym zrobić? Hej, nie! Stop, stop, stop - zaczął miotać się na łóżku, gdy pielęgniarka się do niego zbliżyła. - Pomo- - zamilkł nagle, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta wstrzykuje zawartość strzykawki do kroplówki, do której był podłączony, a nie w jego ciało. Spokój, który go ogarnął był jednak tymczasowy. Czarna substancja przypominająca atrament i rozpuszczająca się w przezroczystej cieczy nie mogła zwiastować nic dobrego.

\- C… co to jest? - zapytał Kyungsoo, obserwując ten sam proces zachodzący w jego kroplówce.

Lee Sooman uśmiechnął się do niego dobrotliwie, ale nie odpowiedział.

Chwilę później chłopaka zalała fala bólu.

  
  


**CENTRUM DOWODZENIA**

Śluza się otworzyła i do pomieszczenia wmaszerował Lee Sooman.

\- Jakieś wieści na temat naszych zbiegów? - zapytał, siadając na swoim fotelu.

\- Niestety żadnych, sir - odpowiedziała Irene. 

\- Jak to możliwe? Myślałem, że każda z kapsuł ewakuacyjnych ma zamontowany nadajnik namierzający?

Pułkownik skierowała swój wzrok ku jednemu z techników. Mężczyzna czując się wywołany, zaczął tłumaczyć:

\- To prawda, sir. Kapsuła, której użyto również posiadała ten nadajnik i byliśmy w stanie zlokalizować jej położenie przez pierwsze pół godziny odkąd została wystrzelona, jednak teraz… znikła z naszego radaru. Wysłaliśmy za nią oddział specjalny tak jak pan rozkazał, ale… nie ma po niej śladu.

\- Ale…  _ jak _ ? Wyłączyli nadajnik?

\- Jego nie da się wyłączyć, sir. Można go jedynie odłączyć, ale do tego zbiedzy musieliby wyjść z kapsuły, a nie posiadali przecież skafandrów ochronnych. Zostaliby natychmiast wessani przez próżnię.

\- Zatem jakie jest tego logiczne wyjaśnienie? - zapytał Sooman, zaciskając szczęki. - Użyli hipernapędu?

\- Kapsuły ewakuacyjne nie są w niego wyposażone, sir.

\- Nie mogli ot tak zniknąć!

\- A co jeśli - odezwała się Irene - to ta sama sytuacja, jak wtedy, gdy trafili do nas po raz pierwszy?

Lee Sooman zamknął usta.

\- Tak. To by wiele wyjaśniało - zgodził się technik.

  
  


***

Baekhyun obudził się słysząc znajomy głos. Nie potrafił przypisać mu właściciela, wiedział jedynie, że był to bardzo przyjemny…

_ Nie. Nie nie nie. _

_ Wcale nie przyjemny. _

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że znajduje się w laboratorium. Nadal był przywiązany do łóżka i nie widział nigdzie swoich przyjaciół. Najbardziej jednak stresował go fakt, kim była osoba znajdująca się po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia.

Taeyeon.

Dziewczyna rozmawiała z jedną z pielęgniarek. W ręce trzymała notatnik, a głowę przewiązaną miała bandażem. Najwyraźniej, gdy Sehun spowodował, że uderzyła o ścianę, musiała się zranić.

Baekhyuna ogarnął niepokój, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że fakt ten go… zmartwił. Potrząsnął głową, próbując wrócić do zdrowych zmysłów.  _ Czy nadal jestem otumaniony? _

Jego ruch nie pozostał niezauważony i po chwili pielęgniarka opuściła laboratorium, sprawiając, że poza Baekhyunem i Taeyeon nie było w środku nikogo więcej. 

\- Miejmy to już za sobą - powiedziała dziewczyna, ruszając w jego stronę i podwijając rękawy swojego fartucha.

\- Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal nie przeszkadza ci pracowanie dla prześladowców - powiedział Baekhyun zaczepnie, gdy Taeyeon zaczęła wciskać guziki maszyny, do której był podpięty.

\- Zamknij się - odpowiedziała chłodno.

\- Jak to jest? Wstawać każdego dnia, wiedząc, że dajesz przyzwolenie na wszystkie złe rzeczy, które robią? Patrzeć w lustro i nie myśleć o ludziach, których torturowałaś w imię “nauki”?

Dziewczyna go ignorowała, ale Baekhyun kontynuował:

\- Miałaś wtedy wybór. Mogłaś ze mną uciec i zostawić to wszystko. Z twoją wiedzą bez problemu znalazłabyś pracę. Pracę w lepszym miejscu. A mimo wszystko… zdecydowałaś się zostać. Zdecydowałaś się pracować dla ucieleśnienia zł-

\- Powiedziałam, żebyś się zamknął!

\- Postawiłaś wyżej ICH niż MNIE!

\- Dosyć! - krzyknęła i nagle maszyna przestała wydawać dziwne dźwięki. Taeyeon ją wyłączyła. - Nie będę pracować w takich warunkach - powiedziawszy to, ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

\- Jasne, uciekaj! Odejdź, tak jak masz w zwyczaju! To najwygodniejsze rozwiązanie, czyż nie? Bo po co się wysilać i zawalczyć o coś-

Baekhyun opadł z powrotem na poduszki, gdy Taeyeon opuściła laboratorium. Krew buzowała mu w żyłach i potrzebował chwili by się uspokoić. Myślał, że po tylu latach rany zdążyły się już zabliźnić, a tymczasem… Wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z przeszłością.

\- Taeyeon? Ty tutaj? Tak szybko skończyłaś? - rozległ się głos na korytarzu. Baekhyun wytężył słuch.

\- Doktorze, proszę o przeniesienie i przydzielenie mi innego zadania.

Chłopak nie usłyszał reszty, bo rozmówcy oddalili się za daleko. Skupił więc uwagę na suficie i ponownie spróbował przywołać swoją moc. 

Lecz tak jak wcześniej, nie potrafił.

_ Co oni mi zrobili? _

Z rozmyślań ocknął go odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Baekhyun podniósł głowę i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

Gdy tylko rozpoznał sylwetkę pielęgniarza, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia, mocno zacisnął powieki.

_ No pięknie. _

\- Hej Shindong - przywitał się.

  
  


***

Jongdae nie wiedział ile czasu minęło odkąd zostali pokonani. Kilka dni? A może już tygodni?

Wszystko zlewało mu się w jedną niewyraźną plamę. Codziennie do jego krwioobiegu pompowano dziwne substancje, powodujące różne reakcje.

Najczęściej był to ból. 

Przeprowadzano na nim wiele rodzajów badań, z czego jeden był szczególnie znienawidzony przez chłopaka - kiedy za pomocą maszyny, do której był podpięty, uzyskiwano kontrolę nad jego mocą.

Jongdae od czasu pojmania próbował przywołać swoją błyskawicę wielokrotnie, jednak za każdym razem bezskutecznie. Tymczasem naukowcy, którzy się nim zajmowali, musieli jedynie wcisnąć parę guzików, by używać umiejętności chłopaka wedle życzenia. Jongdae nie miał wówczas nad nią żadnej kontroli. Kiedy prąd przepływał przez jego ciało, czuł się jak marionetka.

\- Yeri, zwiększ napięcie - zakomenderował naukowiec ogolony na jeża. 

Młoda doktorantka o różowych włosach posłusznie przesunęła suwak na jednym z urządzeń w górę.

Jongdae poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie na czubkach swoich palców i powoli zaciskające się szczęki, które najprawdopodobniej odgryzłyby mu język, gdyby nie knebel w ustach. Dłonie musiał trzymać w zamkniętym naczyniu wykonanym ze szkła, które było podpięte do różnych mierników podających pomiary w czasie rzeczywistym. Z jego palców zaczęły strzelać niebieskie iskierki, które wraz ze zwiększaniem napięcia przez doktorantkę, przemieniły się w cienkie błyskawice uderzające o ścianki naczynia.

\- A teraz zwiększ natężenie - polecił doktor Kibum, nie odrywając wzroku od zachodzących wyładowań elektrycznych.

Yeri posłała mu pełne wątpliwości spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedziała i przekręciła jedno z pokręteł.

Jongdae syknął, gdy jego nerwy zareagowały na zintensyfikowany przepływ prądu. Za czasów kiedy normalnie panował nad swoją mocą, prąd nie robił żadnej krzywdy jego ciału, a prawdę mówiąc - chłopak go w ogóle nie odczuwał. Jednak teraz błyskawice parzyły mu palce.

\- Jeszcze więcej - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Ale doktorze… - zaprotestowała Yeri. - Czy to aby nie... 

\- Proszę wykonać polecenie.

Dziewczyna się zawahała i Jongdae przez chwilę liczył na to, że się zbuntuje i stanie w jego obronie… Lecz doktorantka tylko zacisnęła usta i sekundę później chłopak odniósł wrażenie jakby wszystkie komórki nerwowe w jego ciele stanęły w płomieniach. Przez szczękościsk nie mógł nawet krzyknąć z bólu. Przed oczami pojawiły mu się mroczki i poczuł smród… palonej skóry? 

Jongdae myślał, że zaraz zemdleje, aż nagle… nastąpił swego rodzaju przełom.

W dalszym ciągu nie odzyskał kontroli nad swoją mocą, ale wyglądało na to, że zwiększony przepływ prądu… coś w chłopaku aktywował.

Jongdae mógł przysiąc, że wyczuwał sygnały elektryczne powstające w mózgu doktora, jak i dziewczyny.

Odkrycie te zarówno go przeraziło, jak i zafascynowało. Wiedział bowiem, że komórki budujące mózg wytwarzają sygnały elektryczne uwalniające przekaźniki chemiczne, dzięki którym komórki te mogą się komunikować, ale nigdy nie sądził, że jego moc może na nie jakkolwiek wpłynąć.

Wiedział też, że podczas napadu padaczkowego następują nadmierne samorzutne wyładowania elektryczne w neuronach i uwolnienie dużej ilości neuroprzekaźników… I zamierzał tę wiedzę wykorzystać.

Starając się z całych sił wytrzymać ból i pozostać przytomnym, spróbował dosięgnąć swoją umiejętnością mózgów dwóch naukowców.

Było to bardzo dziwne uczucie. Wyładowania elektryczne w mózgu były takie same jak te, do których Jongdae był przyzwyczajony, ale równocześnie zupełnie inne. Chłopak czuł się jakby zanurzył dłonie do wiadra pełnego obślizgłych węgorzy, które nieustannie wymykały mu się z palców. Nie był w stanie pochwycić żadnego sygnału i go wykorzystać.

Aż wreszcie, będąc na skraju wytrzymałości, udało mu się. 

Wyczuł jeden neuron, potem drugi, następnie trzeci… I wszystkie je zmusił do uwolnienia ogromnej ilości sygnałów elektrycznych. 

W następnych sekundach jego zmysły zostały zbombardowane wszechogarniającym doznaniem świadczącym o tym, że jego atak się udał.

Naukowiec i doktorantka szeroko otworzyli oczy, po czym osunęli się na ziemię.

Jongdae nie tracił ani chwili. Wyciągnął ręce ze szklanego naczynia i położył jedną z dłoni na maszynie kontrolującej jego moc. Błyskawice wniknęły do środka urządzenia, z którego już po chwili zaczął unosić się dym. Moment później coś strzeliło i maszyna się wyłączyła. 

Błyskawice zniknęły z dłoni chłopaka, a on nie mógł przywołać ich z powrotem. Wiedział, że to sprawka neutralizującego serum, które mu podano, ale nie mógł czekać aż jego umiejętność wróci. Jednym szarpnięciem zerwał wszystkie rurki i kable, do których był podpięty i zeskoczył z łóżka.

Yeri i doktor nadal leżeli na ziemi. Ich dłonie lekko drgały, a gałki oczne szybko poruszały im się pod powiekami. Nie wyglądało to na napad padaczki i Jongdae nie wiedział, co im dokładnie zrobił, lecz nie miało to większego znaczenia skoro zadziałało. Chłopak ukląkł nad mężczyzną i sięgnął do kieszeni jego fartucha w poszukiwaniu jakiejś broni, ale znalazł jedynie zestaw długopisów. Wiedząc, że ucieka mu czas, rozejrzał się po laboratorium. Jego wzrok padł na zestaw strzykawek wypełnionych substancją usypiającą. 

\- Lepszy rydz niż nic… - mruknął pod nosem i zgarnął je wszystkie z blatu.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na dwójkę nieprzytomnych naukowców, po czym ruszył ku drzwiom.

Na pomoc swoim przyjaciołom.

  
  


***

  
  


Yixing przyglądał się reakcjom doktorów, gdy nacięcie, które wykonali na jego ramieniu, zaczęło się samoistnie zabliźniać. Naukowcy obserwowali ten proces z niemal świątobliwą uwagą. Byli tak na nim skupieni, że nie zauważyli, że drzwi do laboratorium zostały otwarte i do środka wślizgnął się nieproszony gość.

Yixingowi serce zabiło mocniej, gdy rozpoznał Jongdae. Oczywiście nie umknęło to uwadze elektrokardiografu, ale doktorzy się nim aktualnie nie przejmowali.

_ Jak on się wydostał? _

Jongdae przyłożył palec do ust, więc Yixing lekko odwrócił wzrok, by naukowcy nie przyłapali go na gapieniu się. Kątem oka jednak nadal obserwował skradającego się kolegę, który podszedł trójkę doktorów od tyłu. Musieli go usłyszeć, gdy stanął za nimi, ale akurat kiedy się odwracali, chłopak wbił dwóm z nich igły strzykawek w szyje. Mężczyźni złapali się za miejsca, w które ich ukuto, ale substancja zaczęła się już rozchodzić w ich krwiobiegu. Trzeci doktor rzucił się na Jongdae, nim ten zdążył wyjąć kolejną strzykawkę. Wtedy na pomoc przyszedł mu Yixing, który uwolnił się z aparatury, do której był podpięty. Po krótkiej szarpaninie na podłodze laboratorium leżała trójka nieprzytomnych naukowców.

\- Jak… - zaczął Yixing, ale Jongdae szybko mu przerwał.

\- Nie mamy teraz na to czasu, musimy znaleźć resztę!

Yixing skinął głową i obydwaj wybiegli na korytarz. Jongdae w międzyczasie dał mu połowę strzykawek, którą ukradł.

\- Czy twoja moc… Potrafisz normalnie leczyć? - zapytał, gdy stanęli pod drzwiami kolejnego laboratorium.

Yixing pokręcił głową.

\- Dopóki moje ciało nie pozbędzie się tego ich serum, nic nie mogę zrobić. Czemu pytasz? Co ci zrobili?

\- Ach… Nie, nic takiego. Po prostu miałem nadzieję, że może dasz radę zneutralizować działanie mojego serum… No ale cóż, musimy jakoś dać sobie radę bez naszych mocy - powiedziawszy to, posłał koledze pocieszający uśmiech. Następnie otworzył drzwi kolejnego laboratorium.

W środku zobaczyli ledwo wypełnione wodą akwarium, w którym leżał Junmyeon.

  
  


***

\- Rozdzielenie się było najgłupszym pomysłem, na jaki mogliśmy wpaść - wyszeptał Minseok, przywierając do ściany, gdy oddział żołnierzy przebiegał korytarzem obok.

Po tym jak Jongdae udało się uwolnić resztę chłopaków, cała dziewiątka rzuciła się do ucieczki, jednak nie pozostali niezauważeni długo i wkrótce w całej bazie rozbrzmiały syreny alarmowe. Uciekając przed uzbrojonymi żołnierzami, musieli podjąć ciężką decyzję.

\- Wiesz, że nie mieliśmy wyboru - odparł Junmyeon. - Bez naszych mocy nie mamy z nimi żadnych szans. Tak przynajmniej uda nam się ich zdezorientować.

\- Odnalezienie się potem w tym labiryncie korytarzy będzie graniczyć z cudem.

Dwójka odczekała, aż dźwięk kroków żołnierzy zniknie w oddali.

\- Minseok…

\- Nie opuszczę reszty - odpowiedział ostro starszy chłopak.

Wyraz oczu Junmyeona złagodniał.

\- Myślisz, że mnie taki obrót spraw odpowiada? Ja także nie chcę by którykolwiek z nas tu został. Ale znasz zasady. Lepiej by tylko jeden przeżył, porzucając resztę, ale chroniąc Drzewo Życia, niż żeby wszyscy zginęli w geście przyjaźni.

Minseok odwrócił wzrok.

\- Czasami żałuję, że nie mamy normalnego życia.

Junmyeon uśmiechnął się lekko i chwycił przyjaciela za ramię.

\- Ja też. Każdego dnia.

W końcu ruszyli dalej, ale zdołali przebiec tylko kilka metrów, bo nagle zza zakrętu wypadła grupka chłopców i zderzyła się z dwójką.

Junmyeon upadając na ziemię przez przypadek został uderzony czyimś łokciem. Dopiero, gdy zaczął się podnosić, zdał sobie sprawę kogo spotkali.

\- Wy! - powiedział, po czym zmarszczył brwi. - Ale… Jak? Co wy tu nadal robicie? Myślałem, że uciekliście stąd kilka tygodni temu!

Przed nim stało siedmiu chłopaków, którzy byli wcześniej więźniami, na których eksperymentowało SM. Jednak teraz… wyglądali nieco inaczej niż Junmyeon ich zapamiętał. Mieli inne fryzury, a więzienne kombinezony zamienili na normalne ubrania.

\- Nie ma na to czasu… - na przód grupy wyszedł chłopak, którego Sehun nazywał Przybłędą. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie. - Musicie stąd uciekać - mówiąc to, lekko popchnął Junmeyona i Minseoka w stronę, z której przed chwilą dwójka przybiegła.

\- Czemu tędy? - zdziwił się Minseok. - Ktoś was goni?

\- Proszę - nalegał Przybłęda i przy pomocy swoich kolegów, zaczął ciągnąć dwójkę chłopaków. Desperacja w jego głosie niepokoiła Junmyeona. Odwrócił więc głowę w tył, chcąc sprawdzić czego tak boi się ta siódemka i… poczuł jak zamarza mu krew w żyłach.

\- Och... Już za późno - powiedział jeden z chłopców, a jego głos wydał się Junmyeonowi znajomy. Nie miał jednak czasu zastanawiać się, gdzie go wcześniej słyszał. Na drugim końcu korytarza pojawiła się grupa młodzieńców.

Było ich dziewięciu. I wyglądali zupełnie jak EXO.

Ale nie byli EXO. Przecież prawdziwe EXO biegało teraz rozproszone po bazie SM, a Junmyeon i Minseok dalej stali w tym samym miejscu.

Siedmiu byłych więźniów, próbowało zmusić ich by uciekali, ale oni tylko wpatrywali się jak zaczarowani w swoje lustrzane odbicia.

Nie, to nie były odbicia.

Junmyeon i Minseok patrzyli na swoje klony.


	14. 13 (WayV)

**DWA TYGODNIE WCZEŚNIEJ (dzień ucieczki z bazy SM)**

\- Czy ktokolwiek z was ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak się to obsługuje? - zapytał Yangyang, gdy siódemce udało się zmieścić w kapsule ewakuacyjnej.

\- To nie może być trudne… - odezwał się Ten, podchodząc do małego terminalu. - Hmmm… może ten? - mówiąc to, wcisnął jeden z przycisków. Na początku nic nie wydarzyło, po czym nagle rozległ się odgłos przypominający pracę drukarki i po paru sekundach z urządzenia wyszła kartka papieru.

Kun płynnym ruchem wyjął ją z podajnika i zaczął czytać:

\- 21 kwietnia, rok 2738. Kapsuła ewakuacyjna numer 11 1011. Stan paliwa… Matko, wydrukowałeś dane techniczne tej kapsuły - pokręcił głową i zgniótł kartkę w dłoni. - Przesuńcie się.

Chłopcy posłusznie odsunęli się od terminala, robiąc miejsce dla Kuna. Chłopak pochylił się nad guzikami, marszcząc brwi. Po chwili przewrócił oczami i wskazał na wielką wajchę nad terminalem, oznaczoną napisem “EWAKUACJA”.

\- Och - skomentował krótko Ten.

Kun bez wahania chwycił drążek i pociągnął go w dół. W kapsule rozbrzmiał komunikat:

\- Wystrzelenie kapsuły nastąpi za trzydzieści sekund. Zapnij pasy. Zabezpiecz wszystkie luźne przedmioty…

Automatyczny głos podawał kolejne instrukcje, a chłopcy pospieszyli w stronę białych foteli przytwierdzonych do ścian kapsuły.

\- Wystrzelenie nastąpi za trzy… dwa… jeden.

Rozległ się huk i cała kabina zaczęła się trząść. Chłopcy zacisnęli mocno dłonie na pasach bezpieczeństwa. Ten zamknął oczy, bojąc się patrzeć.

Otworzył je ponownie dopiero po minucie, gdy Yangyang zawołał podekscytowanym głosem:

\- Hej chłopaki, patrzcie! 

Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że turbulencje ustały. Spojrzał więc w kierunku wskazywanym przez Yangyanga i widok, który zobaczył, zaparł mu dech w piersiach. 

Nie zważając na próbującego powstrzymać go Kuna, odpiął pasy i podszedł do szyby za którą rozpościerał się… kosmos. Czarna nicość wypełniona jasnymi gwiazdami, wolno obracającymi się meteoroidami i kolorowymi galaktykami w oddali.

\- Ja… Och. Wow.

\- Lepiej bym tego nie opisał - powiedział chłopak o nadnaturalnej sile, stając obok Tena.

I wtedy do Tena nagle dotarło w jak absurdalnej sytuacji się znalazł. Odkleił się od szyby i spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka.

Dryfował w  _ kosmosie  _ z szóstką osób, których w ogóle nie znał. Wiedział o nich jedynie tyle, że tak jak on byli więźniami. A co jeśli byli winni czegoś strasznie złego? Pomimo, że i jemu wymazano pamięć, był dziwnie pewien swojej niewinności. Nie mógł jednak ręczyć za resztę swoich kompanów.

\- Okej wygląda to pięknie i w ogóle, - odezwał się chłopak o dalej wilgotnych włosach - ale jaki mamy plan? Wiecie jak tym sterować? Jak gdzieś wylądować? I czy jest tu w ogóle jakieś jedzenie?

\- Myślę, że niewiele możemy teraz zrobić… - zaczął Kun i w końcu odpiął pasy bezpieczeństwa. - Napęd wyłączył się minutę temu i oddaliliśmy się na bezpieczną odległość od ich bazy, ale nie wydaje mi się, że można go znów włączyć… Będziemy dryfować tak długo, aż ściągnie nas jakieś pole grawitacyjne.

W kapsule zapadła cisza.

\- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? - zapytał Yangyang.

\- Właśnie - zawtórował mu Ten. - Nie mówiłeś, że też ci wymazali pamięć?

Kun zmarszczył czoło.

\- To nie jest… wiedza ogólna?

Reszta chłopców powoli pokręciła głowami.

\- Może w poprzednim życiu byłeś jakimś pilotem? - zaproponował Yangyang.

\- W “poprzednim życiu”? - parsknął Kun.

\- Zanim stałeś się więźniem - sprecyzował Yangyang.

Kun otworzył usta, ale zamknął je z powrotem. 

_ A może…? _

Faktycznie, kiedy spoglądał na przyciski na terminalu, budziła się w nim ekscytacja. Podobał mu się pomysł sterowania tą kapsułą. Jednak kiedy próbował przypomnieć sobie jakieś wspomnienie związane z maszynami latającymi… nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Właśnie - odezwał się chłopak o gęstych brwiach. - To sprowadza nas do  _ tej _ rozmowy...

\- Rozmowy na temat…?

\- Tego kim jesteście? Co wiecie? Co się tam tak właściwie stało?

Ponownie zapadła cisza. Chłopcy wymienili się niepewnymi spojrzeniami. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu walczyli ramię w ramię, ale teraz…nie chcieli sobie zaufać.

Chłopak o gęstych brwiach westchnął.

\- W porządku - powiedział, ponownie siadając. - Ja zacznę. Powiedziałeś, że widziałeś moje akta? I że nazywam się Xiao Jun? - zwrócił się do Yangyanga.

\- Widziałem, ale… - Yangyang podrapał się w głowę. - Pamiętam tylko, że twoje nazwisko to Xiao, a imię kończyło się na “Jun”... Nie wiem, jak się zaczynało… sorry.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się lekkie rozczarowanie.

\- No cóż… w takim razie możecie na mnie chyba mówić Xiaojun? - zaproponował po chwili. Reszta chłopców skinęła głowami. - A wy? Wiecie jak macie na imię?

\- Tylko ja i on - odezwał się chłopak w niebieskich włosach. - Jestem Kun.

\- A ja Yangyang - powiedział chłopak wskazany przez Kuna.

Xiaojun skinął głową i spojrzał na resztę chłopaków wyczekująco. Oni jednak milczeli.

\- Nie wiem jak mam na imię, ale powiedziałem już wcześniej Yangyangowi, że może mnie nazywać Ten - odezwał się w końcu jeden z nich.

\- Ten? - zdziwił się Xiaojun.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Ten. - Jak liczba dziesięć. Taki był numer mojej celi.

\- W porządku… - Xiaojun skierował swój wzrok na kolejnego chłopaka. 

\- Co? - zapytał nieco zbyt agresywnym tonem.

\- Twoje imię?

\- Przecież go nie znam!

\- To sobie jakieś wymyśl? - zaproponował Kun.

Chłopak zacisnął pięści, co nie umknęło uwadze reszty. Jednak chwilę później się rozluźnił.

\- Niech będzie Winwin - powiedział w końcu.

\- Winwin? Co to za imię? - zaśmiał się Yangyang, ale zamilkł natychmiast, gdy Winwin spiorunował go wzrokiem.

Xiaojun przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na następnego chłopaka, który w dalszym ciągu nie miał na sobie koszulki ani butów. 

\- Lucas - powiedział krótko białowłosy.

Xiaojun skinął głową i spojrzał na ostatniego kompana, który siedział nieco na uboczu.

\- Ja… - zaczął i zacisnął swoje powieki. - Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia. Hendery?

Ten klasnął w dłonie.

\- Zatem mamy komplet! - zawołał wesoło.

I w tym momencie kapsuła zaczęła się trząść tak mocno, że chłopcy, którzy nie siedzieli w fotelach, stracili równowagę i poprzewracali się na ziemię. 

Tym razem turbulencje trwały krócej niż poprzednim razem.

\- Zejdź ze mnie! Nie dotykaj mnie! - zawołał spanikowanym głosem Hendery, gdy Winwin na niego upadł.

\- Hej, wyluzuj - powiedział Winwin, wstając i otrzepując swój kombinezon. - Przecież nic ci…

\- Odsuń się jak najdalej ode mnie!

Reszta chłopców zmarszczyła brwi i wymieniła się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami.

\- Hendery, spokojnie, nic się takiego nie stało - Kun odciągnął Winwina w tył.

\- Nie! Wy nie rozumiecie… - Hendery odsunął się od reszty najdalej jak było to możliwe, a jego wzrok przypomniał spojrzenie przestraszonego zwierzęcia. - Nikt nie może mnie dotknąć, bo inaczej…

Nie był w stanie dokończyć.

\- Och - odezwał się po chwili Ten. - Chyba rozumiem.

Hendery rzucił mu pełne podejrzliwości spojrzenie.

\- Więc może nas oświecisz? - zapytał Winwin. W jego głosie nadal słyszalna była uraza.

Ten wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w chłopaka o wilgotnych włosach, gdy w końcu zdecydował się przemówić:

\- To ma związek z twoją mocą, czyż nie?

Hendery nie odpowiedział. Reszta chłopaków zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Och, nie udawajcie, że nie wiecie o co chodzi - prychnął Ten. - Widzieliśmy przecież jak Winwin przebił się przez warstwy stali swoją pięścią, albo jak Kun powalił oddział żołnierzy jedynie krzycząc. Podejrzewam, że was wszystkich także poddano torturom, po których… zyskaliście jakąś nową umiejętność? Czy nie mam racji?

\- Masz - odezwał się po chwili Xiaojun.

Ten rozłożył ręce i usiadł w fotelu.

\- Zatem zapraszam do dyskusji. Mamy sobie chyba wiele do opowiedzenia.

Jednak i tym razem chłopcy nie byli zbyt skorzy do zwierzeń. Ten przewrócił oczami.

\- Możecie nic nie mówić, a ja i tak dowiem się wszystkiego, czego chcę.

\- Niby jak? - zapytał Kun.

Ten uśmiechnął się do niego, jak gdyby ciesząc się, że zadano te pytanie.

\- Umiem czytać w myślach.

\- Czy… czytałeś już nasze? - odezwał się Lucas. Słabo zamaskowany strach w głosie białowłosego chłopaka wzbudził u Tena ciekawość.  _ Czego on się tak boi? _

\- … Nie - odpowiedział po chwili Ten. Było to zgodne z prawdą, ale kusiło go by dodać “jeszcze”.

\- Czy możesz obiecać, że tego nigdy nie zrobisz? - mówił dalej Lucas.

Teraz ciekawość chłopaka była jeszcze większa.  _ Co ten typ ma do ukrycia? _

Widząc wahanie Tena, do rozmowy wtrącił się Winwin:

\- Powinieneś uszanować naszą prywatność. Może i nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i wszystkie moje wspomnienia zostały wymazane, ale nie życzę sobie by ktoś szperał w moich myślach.

\- Okej, w porządku - powiedział Ten, unosząc dłonie w uspokajającym geście. - Obiecuję, że tego nie zrobię.

Położył dłoń na sercu, choć tak naprawdę ten gest miał dla niego niewielkie znaczenie. 

Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, złamie tę obietnicę.

\- Pod warunkiem, że… - kontynuował - sami powiecie teraz o waszych mocach.

Rozległo się westchnięcie.

\- Niech będzie - zaczął Kun. - Moją mocą jest… chyba manipulacja dźwiękiem.

\- Chyba? - zdziwił się Xiaojun. Z całej grupy jedynie on i Hendery nie widzieli Kuna w akcji.

\- Nie wiem jak to inaczej nazwać. Tylko za pomocą swojego krzyku jestem w stanie sprawić, że rzeczy się… roztrzaskują?

Xiaojun uniósł swoje brwi w niemym akcie podziwu. 

\- Wszyscy macie takie interesujące moce? Czy tylko mnie się trafiła taka… nudna? - zapytał.

\- A co konkretnie? - spytał Ten.

\- Nie odczuwam bólu. Mógłbyś mi odciąć rękę, a ja bym tego nawet nie poczuł.

\- Faktycznie nudna - szepnął Winwin do Kuna nieco za głośno, ściągając na siebie urażony wzrok Xiaojuna.

\- A jaka jest  _ twoja  _ umiejętność? 

\- Supersiła - odparł krótko Winwin, unosząc lekko podbródek.

\- Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie silnego… - mruknął pod nosem Xiaojun. Winwin błyskawicznie stanął na nogi, ale Kun zdążył go w porę powstrzymać przed atakiem.

\- Hej, spokojnie - powiedział Kun i zmusił Winwina do powrotu na fotel. - Nie ma tu tyle miejsca żebyście się bili.

\- To byłby interesujący pojedynek - zauważył Yangyang. - Niepowstrzymana siła i przeszkoda nie do pokonania.

\- Może nie teoretyzujmy na ten temat - Kun posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. Nie chciał dolewać oliwy do ognia. - Yangyang, a ty? Czym się możesz pochwalić?

Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy chłopaka.

\- Ja… miewam wizje.

\- Jakiego rodzaju? - zainteresował się Ten. 

Yangyang wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co jakiś czas widzę obrazy… Są ze sobą niepowiązane i zupełnie przypadkowe… Pojawiają mi się przed oczami na sekundę i znikają. Raz widziałem jakąś pustynię, innym razem górę gruzu… Ani ja ani ci, co nas trzymali nie byli w stanie określić czy widzę przyszłość, przeszłość czy teraźniejszość. Ostatecznie stwierdzili, że postradałem zmysły.

\- To dlatego miałeś ubrany kaftan bezpieczeństwa?

Yangyang skinął głową.

\- Jednak teraz jestem niemal pewien, że wszystkie te obrazy są w jakiś sposób związane z moją przyszłością.

\- Jak? - dociekał Ten.

\- Jedną z moich pierwszych wizji była scena, w której ktoś wchodzi do mojej celi. Byłeś to ty – wbił swój wzrok w Tena. - Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem, więc skąd wiedziałem, jak wyglądasz? A potem faktycznie tam wszedłeś i mnie uwolniłeś… Poza tym wydaje mi się, że widziałem już wcześniej wnętrze tej kapsuły.

\- Może cierpisz na jakieś chroniczne dejavu? - zaproponował Hendery, a Yangyang spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Nie – powiedział. - Wiem co widzę. Znaczy nie wiem… Znaczy… - chłopak zaczął się plątać. - Wiem, że te wizje są zapowiedzią czegoś, co później zobaczę.

\- Takie… teasery? - odezwał się Xiaojun, a Kun przewrócił oczami.

\- Myślę, że już wiemy jak działa umiejętność Yangyanga – powiedział niebieskowłosy chłopak. - Kto następny? Hendery?

Hendery wpatrywał się w ziemię, bijąc się z myślami. Ostatecznie jednak zdecydował się podzielić swoją historią z innymi.

\- Nie jestem dokładnie pewien… ale jest to coś związanego z truciznami. Samym dotykiem jestem w stanie zatruć wodę lub czyjąś krew.

\- To dlatego zareagowałeś tak ostro, gdy Winwin się na ciebie przewrócił? - zapytał Kun.

Hendery skinął głową.

\- Ale nic mi się przecież nie stało! - zaprotestował Winwin.

\- Nie wiem jak to w pełni kontrolować – odpowiedział ostro Hendery. - Wolę dmuchać na zimne.

\- Och – powiedział Xiaojun, zastanawiając się na głos - Więc dlatego nic ci nie było, gdy zanurzyli cię w kwasie?

\- Przepraszam, zanurzyli go gdzie? - Kun otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- O właśnie – wtrącił się Ten. - Wy dwaj nie powiedzieliście nam jak się wydostaliście… Nie było was przecież w celach, które otworzyłem z Yangyangiem.

\- Ja zostałem przeniesiony z celi do kotłowni… w ramach testów. A Hendery... – Xiaojun spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka, oczekując, że podejmie opowieść.

\- A ja… Mnie także przenieśli, ale do laboratorium. Zanurzyli mnie tam w wielkiej tubie wypełnionej kwasem, który podobno przypominał truciznę, którą potrafię wytwarzać.

\- O rany… - wyszeptał Yangyang. - Ale dalej nie wiemy jak uciekliście.

\- To ci chłopacy nas uwolnili – odpowiedział Xiaojun. - EXO. Nie wiem skąd wzięli się w tej kotłowni, ale udało mi się ich przekonać by mi pomogli. Po drodze znaleźliśmy Hendery’ego... Resztę sami widzieliście.

\- Co oni w ogóle robili na tej stacji? - zapytał Winwin.

Xiaojun wzruszył ramionami.

\- Z tego co mi powiedzieli wnioskuję, że mieli zamiar zniszczyć tych, co nas pojmali. Mówili coś o jakiejś wiadomości, która wyjawiła im dokładną lokalizację tej bazy… Nie wiem, nie ma to większego znaczenia. Grunt, że się tam pojawili i nas uwolnili.

Reszta chłopaków pokiwała zgodnie głowami. Następnie skierowali swoje spojrzenia na ostatniego chłopaka. Jednak ten milczał.

\- Lucas? - ponaglił go Kun.

Lucas westchnął i nerwowo potarł sobie ramię.

\- Ja… nie mam żadnej umiejętności.

\- Nie poddawali cię torturom? - zapytał Kun.

Na twarzy Lucasa pojawił się słaby uśmiszek.

\- Och, nie. Też mnie torturowali – powiedział. - Ale nie osiągnęli oczekiwanego rezultatu. Nie zyskałem żadnej mocy.

Reszta chłopaków wymieniła się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami.

\- A te rany, które masz na plecach? - odważył się zapytać Ten. - Co oni ci zrobili?

Lucas znieruchomiał na moment, co nie umknęło uwadze Tena. Zacisnął lekko pięści i spuścił wzrok na ziemię.

\- Ja… miałem skrzydła.

\- Skrzydła?! - odezwało się kilka głosów naraz.

Lucas tylko skinął głową.

\- Ale… ale jak? - nie mógł dać wiary Xiaojun. - Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

\- Przez ostatni kwadrans mówiliście o waszych supermocach: czytaniu w myślach, produkowaniu trucizn… naprawdę jest ci tak trudno uwierzyć, w to, że miałem skrzydła? - odparował Lucas, podnosząc wzrok.

\- Ale… - Xiaojun próbował się obronić, jednak żadne sensowne argumenty nie przychodziły mu do głowy.

\- A dlaczego ci je… obcięli? - zapytał ostrożnie Ten.

\- Za nieposłuszeństwo – odpowiedział krótko Lucas.

Ten był już wcześniej zaintrygowany białowłosym chłopakiem, ale teraz jego ciekawość osiągnęła maksimum. Ostrożnie wycofał się z toczącej się dalej rozmowy i odszukał swoim zmysłem umysł Lucasa. Wszedł do środka… i zamarł.

Następnie natychmiast opuścił jego myśli.

Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co dokładnie było nie tak. Po prostu… umysł Lucasa w żaden sposób nie przypominał umysłów ludzi, z którymi Ten miał wcześniej styczność. Było to mroczne i przerażające miejsce i Ten nie wiedział jak w nim nawigować.

Chłopak obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie spróbuje tam wejść.

Prędko wrócił do rzeczywistości i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w trwającą rozmowę, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Nie rozumiem tego – mówił Kun. - Wy też musieliście wziąć te dwie tabletki, tak?

\- Żółtą i niebieską – potwierdził Xiaojun.

\- I wywołało to u was ból? Tak duży, że zemdleliście? 

Chłopcy skinęli głowami.

\- I jak się obudziliście to mieliście swoje umiejętności?

\- No… powiedzmy – odpowiedział Hendery. - Trochę mi zajęło nim się o tym dowiedziałem.

\- Okej, ale w takim razie dlaczego nasza szóstka dostała moce, a Lucas… stał się mutantem?

Odpowiedziały mu tylko zmarszczone czoła.

\- Nie widzicie tej różnicy? - starał się tłumaczyć. - Umiejętności, a… zmiana postaci? To są dwie inne kategorie! Jak to możliwe, że te ich tabletki spowodowały tak różne reakcje?

\- Nie wiem i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć – powiedział Yangyang, przeciągając się.

\- I sam fakt, że na rodzaj umiejętności mogą wpłynąć ostatnie myśli…

\- Czekaj – co? - Yangyang natychmiast opuścił ręce w dół. - O czym ty mówisz?

Tym razem to Kun był tym, który marszczy czoło.

\- Nie wiecie?

\- A niby skąd mielibyśmy? - zripostował Winwin. - Te dranie nam o niczym nie mówili.

\- Mnie też nie powiedzieli. Sam na to wpadłem.

\- Okej Panie Mądraliński – wtrącił się Ten. - Więc może nam wytłumaczysz dokładnie o co chodzi?

Kun przewrócił oczami.

\- Czy przesłuchiwali was po tym jak się obudziliście?

\- Tak – odpowiedziało kilku chłopaków jednocześnie.

\- Czy zadali wam może pytanie brzmiące „Jaka była twoja ostatnia myśl zanim straciłeś przytomność?”?

\- O cholera – Yangyang zakrył sobie usta dłonią. - Że też na to nie wpadłem.

Kun uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

\- Zaraz, bo ja dalej nie rozumiem – powiedział Ten. - Co ma piernik do wiatraka?

\- Jaka była twoja myśl? - zapytał go Kun.

\- Um… chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego oni mi to… O cholera.

\- No właśnie. Twoje życzenie zostało spełnione. Możesz czytać w myślach.

\- Ale… jak? Jakiej nauki to wymaga, żeby opracować coś takiego?

\- Przed chwilą o to pytałem…

W tym momencie kapsuła ponownie zaczęła się strasznie trząść i chłopcy znów się poprzewracali. Hendery pisnął, gdy łokieć Xiaojuna o mało nie dotknął jego brzucha.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał Winwin podnosząc się z podłogi, gdy turbulencje ustały. - Wpadliśmy w jakieś pole czy może… - w tym momencie zaklął siarczyście. - Chłopaki, patrzcie!

\- Skąd to się tu wzięło?! - zawołał spanikowanym głosem Kun. - Jestem niemal pewien, że przed chwilą tego nie było...

Ich kapsuła leciała prosto ku zderzeniu z wielkim księżycem.


	15. 14 (WayV)

Po niezbyt przyjemnym lądowaniu, wewnątrz kapsuły rozbrzmiał automatyczny głos:

\- Można rozpiąć pasy. Blokada drzwi, proszę nie wychodzić na zewnątrz. Badanie składu atmosfery… Trwa badanie składu atmosfery, proszę czekać… Badanie zakończone. Wynik: bezpiecznie. Otworzenie kapsuły nastąpi za trzydzieści sekund…

Gdy na torze lotu kapsuły pojawił się znikąd księżyc, chłopcy wpadli w panikę. Próbowali zmienić kurs kapsuły, ale żaden z nich nie znał się na jej obsłudze. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł im autopilot, który bezpiecznie przeprowadził manewr lądowania. Teraz chłopcy wyciągali z luków bagażowych, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie mieli pojęcia, pakiety, w których skład wchodził skromny prowiant i zestaw ubrań.

Drzwi kapsuły zostały otwarte i do środka wdarł się zimny wiatr.

\- Mamy szczęście, że trafiliśmy na planetę z tlenem – zauważył wesoło Ten.

\- To jest raczej księżyc, a nie planeta – poprawił go Kun.

Ten wymienił się spojrzeniem z Yangyangiem, po czym obydwaj wyszli z kapsuły na mroźne powietrze.

Krajobraz wokół wyglądał z każdej strony tak samo.

Skalista ziemia pokryta kurzem, zero roślinności i ciemne niebo. Brak cywilizacji.

\- No pięknie – mruknął Hendery, wychodząc z kapsuły. - Na większe odludzie nie mogliśmy trafić.

\- Ciekawe jak tu przeżyjemy… - zawtórował mu Winwin.

\- Nie bądźcie takimi pesymistami – złajał ich Lucas, który jako ostatni wyszedł z blaszanej puszki, z racji, że przebierał się w nowe ubranie - Ostatecznie udało nam się uciec, czyż nie?

\- Lucas ma rację – powiedział Kun. - Wolę żyć na tej kamiennej pustyni niż być królikiem doświadczalnym.

\- Jako królik przynajmniej dostawałem jeść… - mruknął Winwin do Hendery’ego, na co ten drugi zareagował cichym śmiechem.

\- Hej, widzicie to? - odezwał się Xiaojun, który w międzyczasie oddalił się nieco od grupy. - To mi wygląda na… stację benzynową?

Reszta ruszyła w jego stronę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się temu, co chłopak wskazywał.

Faktycznie… w oddali widoczne było światło wychodzące z niskiego, ale długiego budynku.

  
  


***

Gdy chłopcy zbliżyli się do obiektu na bezpieczną odległość, zdali sobie sprawę, że nie była to stacja benzynowa.

\- Restauracja? Na księżycu? - zdziwił się Kun.

\- Ciekawe jak duży mają dzienny utarg… - wyszeptał Yangyang, kryjąc się za głazem.

W środku paliło się światło, ale chłopcy nie widzieli żadnych klientów. Restauracja na środku odludzia nie była miejscem odwiedzanym przez tłumy.

\- Czy wejście do środka nie będzie zbyt niebezpieczne? - zastanawiał się na głos Xiaojun. - Co jeśli spotkamy tam żołnierzy SM?

\- Jedynym sposobem by to sprawdzić jest wejść do środka… - odpowiedział Yangyang. - Poza tym nie jesteśmy do końca bezbronni, czyż nie? Mamy przecież Kuna, Winwina i Hendery’ego!

Ten prychnął.

\- Że niby moce reszty z nas są bezużyteczne?

\- W walce? Tak.

Kun pokręcił głową.

\- No dobrze - zawyrokował. - Wchodzimy.

Chłopcy wyszli ze swojej kryjówki i zbiegli po małym zboczu na żwirowy parking przed budynkiem. Plac był oczywiście pusty, ale grupa nie traciła czujności.

Kun wysunął się na czoło ich paczki, by w razie czego zaatakować. Jego umiejętność była najlepsza w walce na odległość, bo nie musiał się zbliżać do przeciwnika i narażać się na cokolwiek.

Stając przed szklanymi drzwiami, popchnął je i chłopcy weszli do środka.

Wystrój wnętrza był nieco staromodny. Pod ścianami znajdowały się do połowy zabudowane boksy, w których skład wchodziły szerokie kanapy z czerwonej skóry i stoliki z jasnego drewna. 

Lokal był prawie pusty.

Prawie, ponieważ przy barze siedziało… ośmiu kucharzy i kelnerów.

\- Och! Klienci! - zawołał jeden z nich na widok siedmiu chłopców, którzy właśnie weszli do środka. - Wszyscy do kuchni! Hyunjin, idź ich obsłuż - dodał ciszej.

Uciekinierzy dalej stali w wejściu, gdy zbliżył się do nich przystojny kelner o blond włosach wysoko spiętych w kucyk.

\- Dobry wieczór! Zapraszam do stolika - powiedział chłopak i wskazał im jeden z boksów.

Chłopcy wymienili się spojrzeniami, nie będąc pewnymi co zrobić. Ostatecznie Kun wytłumaczył:

\- Przepraszamy, ale nie przyszliśmy tu jeść. Nasza… nasz statek rozbił się niedaleko i chcieliśmy się nieco dowiedzieć o tym miejscu. Nie bardzo mamy pojęcie, gdzie się znaleźliśmy.

\- Och - skomentował krótko blondyn, wyraźnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Cóż… trafiliście na Kepler-16b-l. Najbliższa planeta to Kepler-16b, ale na waszym miejscu nie szukałbym tam niczego, bo to tylko kula zimnego gazu i paru skał.

\- A czy jest tu gdzieś w pobliżu jakaś osada ludzi?

Przystojny kelner skinął głową.

\- Kawałek drogi stąd jest małe miasto.

W tym momencie jednemu z chłopaków głośno zaburczało w brzuchu. Kelner o imieniu Hyunjin uniósł w górę jedną brew.

\- Na pewno nie chcecie nic zjeść?

\- Chcieć to byśmy chcieli, ale nie mamy jak zapłacić.

\- Hm… - mruknął Hyunjin, drapiąc się w głowę. - Poczekajcie tu chwilę, zobaczę co się da załatwić - po czym pobiegł do kuchni.

Zdezorientowani chłopcy ponownie wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- Jeśli dostaniemy jedzenie za darmo to ucałuję temu chłopakowi dłonie - powiedział Ten, siadając na skórzanej kanapie.

\- Fuj - powiedzieli równocześnie Yangyang i Xiaojun.

\- Musimy się zastanowić co dalej - zauważył Kun. - Udało nam się uciec, ale to przecież jeszcze nie koniec naszej historii. Gdzie będziemy mieszkać? Jak będziemy się utrzymywać? Nie wspominając o tym, że musimy się upewnić, że SM nas nigdy nie znajdzie.

\- A czy w ogóle chcemy dalej ze sobą współpracować? - zapytał Hendery. - Czy może każdy z was woli iść własną drogą?

\- Nawet jeśli zdecydowalibyśmy się rozdzielić, to i tak naszym jedynym wyjściem jest udanie się do tego miasta nieopodal - odpowiedział Xiaojun. - Chcąc tego czy nie, jesteśmy na siebie na razie skazani.

Ten słysząc to, uspokoił się nieco. Nie nazwałby reszty chłopaków swoimi przyjaciółmi - a przynajmniej jeszcze nie - ale czuł się w ich towarzystwie bezpieczniej i raźniej. Przerażała go myśl, że będąc obdartym ze wszystkich wspomnień, mógłby zostać sam w wielkiej galaktyce.

\- Racja - zgodził się Yangyang. - A poza tym… hej, co to jest? 

Uwaga wszystkich została skierowana na mały guzik na krawędzi stołu.

\- Nie dotykaj tego, to pewnie do wzywania kelnera - syknął Kun. - Nie ponaglajmy ich i tak są dla nas za-

Yangyang jednak go nie posłuchał i wcisnął przycisk. Zaraz potem nad stolikiem wyświetlił się hologram z kartą dań.

\- Och… wow - zachwycił się Ten. - “Menu boga”... interesujące.

Wyciągnął dłoń by dotknąć hologramu, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, menu zniknęło.

\- No i zepsułeś - skarcił go Winwin.

Ten opuścił dłoń na stół.

\- Włącz to jeszcze raz.

Yangyang nacisnął guzik, lecz tym razem zamiast kart dań pojawiły się dwa napisy: “MENU” oraz “PRASA”.

\- Wybierzcie prasę - postanowił Kun.

\- Niby jak? - Ten obrzucił go wzrokiem. - Nie znamy się na tej technologii.

Kun wyciągnął wówczas swoją rękę i dotknął napisu “PRASA”. Hologram zamrugał i zamienił się w serię artykułów.

Ten prychnął.

\- Ostatnim razem nie zadziałało…

Chłopcy zaczęli się zaczytywać w nowinki ze świata, o którym nie mieli pojęcia. Wspominane w artykułach osoby czy miejsca nic im nie mówiły - niemniej jednak zagłębiali się w lekturę z wielką ciekawością.

\- Hej - odezwał się nagle Kun. - Widzicie datę publikacji tego tekstu?

\- 10 października 2736 roku? - przeczytał Xiaojun. - Co w związku z tym?

Kun sięgnął do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej pogniecioną kartkę. Były to dane techniczne kapsuły, które wydrukował wcześniej Ten.

\- Według tego mamy dzisiaj 21 kwietnia 2738 roku.

\- I? - Hendery uniósł jedną ze swoich brwi. - Albo te artykuły są stare, albo kapsuła nie miała ustawionej poprawnej daty.

\- Nie, nie. Coś mi tu nie pasuje…

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i z kuchni wyszło dwóch kelnerów, z czego jednego chłopcy już znali.

\- Udało nam się coś na szybko zrobić z resztek - oznajmił Hyunjin, kładąc na stole tacę z parującymi miskami. Drugi kelner, na którego plakietce widniało imię Minho, postawił obok koszyk pełen wypieków.

\- Och rany - jęknął Kun. - Nie wiemy jak się wam odwdzięczyć.

\- Ach, to drobiazg - machnął ręką Hyunjin. - I tak musielibyśmy się tego jakoś pozbyć.

Siódemka skłoniła głowy przed kelnerami w wyrazie podziękowań. Hyunjin i Minho już mieli wrócić do kuchni, gdy Kun za nimi zawołał:

\- Przepraszam! Mam trochę dziwne pytanie… Jaką dziś mamy datę?

\- 10 października - odparł Minho.

\- A… jakiego roku?

Ten szturchnął Kuna w ramię, by siedział cicho, a kelner zmarszczył czoło.

\- 2736…

Kun omiótł swoich kompanów wzrokiem.

\- Czy jest możliwe, że gdzieś w galaktyce jest teraz inny rok?

\- Kun - syknął Yangyang.

\- Co takiego? Oczywiście, że nie, co za nonsens - prychnął Minho i wszedł do kuchni.

\- Od 2500 mamy przecież ujednolicenie czasu w całej galaktyce - wytłumaczył Hyunjin. - W każdym jej zakątku jest taka sama data.

Kun pokiwał głową.

\- Dziękuję.

Kelner posłał mu lekki uśmiech, po czym również zniknął w kuchni.

\- A nie mówiłem? - Kun zwrócił się do reszty chłopaków.

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien, co chcesz udowodnić - powiedział Ten, sięgając po miskę z jedzeniem. - Że niby co? Przenieśliśmy się w czasie?

Wszyscy poza Kunem zachichotali.

\- Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie - wymamrotał pod nosem, wbijając pałeczki w swój makaron.

Chłopcy skupili się na jedzeniu. Z powodu zbyt wielu wrażeń, nie zdali sobie wcześniej sprawy jak bardzo byli głodni - w końcu ostatni posiłek jedli niemal dobę temu. 

Rytmiczne uderzanie pałeczek zostało nagle zakłócone przez Hendery’ego, który zaczął się krztusić. 

\- Wszystko ok? - zapytał go siedzący najbliżej Yangyang.

Hendery spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem w łzawiących oczach i pomiędzy jednym kaszlnięciem a drugim, odpowiedział:

\- Czy wyglądam ci na kogoś kto nie jest ok?

Yangyang skrzywił się i zaczął klepać chłopaka po plecach, aż napad kaszlu minął. Hendery przetarł twarz serwetką i wskazał palcem na hologram przed swoją twarzą. Był to jeden z artykułów i reszta chłopców przysunęła się bliżej, by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

Z hologramu spoglądała na nich twarz generała SM, a tytuł artykuł brzmiał:

_ “Budowa supernowoczesnej bazy kosmicznej wre! Nowo mianowany pułkownik SM - Lee Taemin zdradza szczegóły swojego awansu. Zobacz zdjęcia!” _

Grupa zaczęła zaczytywać się w tekst. Gdy doszli do jego końca, Hendery włączył pokaz zdjęć załączonych artykułu.

\- … Czy to nie jest aby ta baza, na której byliśmy? - odezwał się Winwin.

Hologram przedstawiał zdjęcie nowo budowanej bazy - nie była jednak ona dokończona. Z brakującymi częściami wyglądała trochę jakby wielki meteor pozbawił ją kadłuba. 

\- Ale data tego artykułu jest sprzed dwóch dni… - zauważył Ten. - Budują kolejną?

\- Moment - zatrzymał ich Xiaojun. - Pułkownik Lee Taemin? Nie mówili na niego generał?

Chłopcy wymienili się niepewnymi spojrzeniami. Coś było nie tak…

W tym momencie hologram zamigotał i w miejscu zdjęć pojawiło się nagranie.

\- Z ostatniej chwili! Doszło do połączenia się dwóch supermasywnych czarnych dziur - jednej w okolicy Kepler-16b, a drugiej najprawdopodobniej w sercu galaktyki Andromedy. Obowiązuje absolutny ZAKAZ podróżowania w najbliższym otoczeniu podanych rejonów do czasu zawalenia się tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. Przypominamy, że podróże w czasie są NIELEGALNE i grożą karą pozbawienia wolności, a nawet śmierci. 

Komunikat się zakończył i hologram wrócił do wyświetlania poprzedniego artykułu.

\- Ja… - zaczął Ten, ale nie potrafił znaleźć właściwych słów. -  _ Co  _ takiego?

\- W okolicy Kepler-16b… - powtórzył Hendery. - Przecież to musi być niedaleko stąd!

\- Cóż - powiedział Xiaojun, wracając na swoje miejsce. - Mieliśmy w takim razie szczęście, że wylądowaliśmy tu wcześniej.

Kun pokręcił głową, a wzrok miał jakby nieobecny.

\- Nie… - powiedział. - Myślę, że przelecieliśmy dokładnie przez środek tego tunelu.

Reszta chłopców zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - zapytał Ten.

\- Pamiętacie jak nami zatrzęsło? Dwa razy? A teraz się okazuje się, że generał jest jeszcze pułkownikiem i baza, na której byliśmy jest nadal w budowie? No i nie zgadzają nam się daty z kapsu-

Kun nagle zamilkł i otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Kapsuła! - zawołał i zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Hej, a ty gdzie? - zawołał za nim Yangyang, gdy chłopak ruszył biegiem do wyjścia.

Kun się jednak nie zatrzymał i wybiegł z restauracji na mroźne powietrze. Reszta chłopaków dogoniła go dopiero przy kapsule.

\- Kun, o co chodzi? - zapytał Yangyang.

\- Muszę coś sprawdzić… - wymamrotał niebieskowłosy i wszedł do blaszanej puszki, a chłopcy za nim. - Ten, który przycisk wtedy przycisnąłeś?

Ten zbliżył się do terminalu i zmrużył oczy, starając sobie przypomnieć. 

\- Chyba ten tu - powiedział i wskazał na jeden z guzików.

Kun nie czekał, aż chłopak zmieni zdanie i wcisnął wskazany przycisk. W kapsule rozległ się dźwięk drukarki i po chwili z urządzenia wyszła zadrukowana kartka. Kun wyjął ją i porównał z pogniecionym papierem, który wyciągnął z kieszeni.

Na pierwszym wydruku widniała data 21 kwietnia 2738 roku.

A na drugim 10 października 2736 roku.

Wszystkich zastanawiało te same pytanie, ale tylko małomówny Lucas miał odwagę wypowiedzieć je na głos:

\- A co jeśli… naprawdę przenieśliśmy się w czasie?


	16. 15 (WayV)

**18 MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ**

\- Wiesz, nigdy mi dokładnie nie wytłumaczyłeś jak udało ci się uciec z tamtej celi.

\- Co? - zaśmiał się Ten, odrywając wzrok od ruchliwej ulicy. - Dlaczego pytasz o to teraz?

Razem z Yangyangiem siedział na małym balkonie należącym do ich mieszkania, które wynajmowali z resztą chłopaków. Wiał mroźny wiatr, ale nie było to niczym nowym na Kepler-16b-l. Chłopcy zdążyli się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Jedna z wizji mi o tym przed chwilą przypomniała - wytłumaczył Yangyang. - No bo jak? Trudno mi wyobrazić sobie, że samym tylko  _ czytaniem  _ w myślach otworzyłeś drzwi celi.

\- Ach, to nie było tak… - Ten przymknął oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie dzień ucieczki z bazy SM. - Poza czytaniem czyichś myśli potrafię też wysyłać własne, prawda?

Yangyang skinął głową. W pierwszych miesiącach po przybyciu na Kepler-16b-l chłopcy nieustannie pracowali nad swoimi umiejętnościami, próbując je zrozumieć jak najlepiej. Ten wyjawił im wówczas, że potrafi nieco więcej niż tylko wkradać się do umysłów innych ludzi. Później często wykorzystywał tę umiejętność, gdy był zbyt leniwy by coś komuś powiedzieć - po prostu wysyłał tej osobie swoją myśl.

\- Wyczułem, że korytarzem szedł żołnierz i spróbowałem przekonać go, że moja cela jest pusta i musi do niej wejść. Zadziałało. A kiedy wszedł do środka, zbombardowałem jego umysł setką myśli i facet sobie z tym nie poradził. Zemdlał.

\- Tak po prostu? - zdziwił się Yangyang.

\- Tak po prostu - potwierdził Ten. - Miał przy sobie tę czerwoną kartę, która otwierała różne drzwi, więc mu ją zabrałem. I uciekłem.

Yangyang nie odpowiedział, tylko powoli pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

Minęło już osiemnaście miesięcy odkąd udało im się uwolnić. Pamięć im nie wróciła, ale dawali sobie radę. Ten, Hendery i Winwin utrzymywali ich wszystkich, lecz nie oznaczało to, że reszta nic nie robiła. Kun zajmował się gotowaniem, Xiaojun z Yangyangiem utrzymywali mieszkanie w porządku, a Lucas… ich chronił. Pomimo braku supermocy, okazało się, że miał dziwny zmysł do wyczuwania zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa.

Ten przerwał ciszę, wskazując na dwójkę chłopaków poruszających się ulicą:

\- Patrz, idą.

Na twarzy Winwina i Lucasa gościły szerokie uśmiechy, więc Ten domyślał się, że walka przebiegła pomyślnie.

Właśnie w ten sposób zarabiał Winwin - brał udział w walkach na ringu. Przez swój niepozorny wygląd, większość widzów zazwyczaj obstawiała zwycięstwo jego przeciwnika - jedynie zawsze towarzyszący mu Lucas oddawał głos na Winwina. Nikt nie wiedział, że Winwin posiada nadnaturalną moc - super siłę - dzięki której wygrywał wszystkie walki, a Lucas bogacił się na zakładach. Nie było to oczywiście legalne, ale reszta byłych więźniów także pracowała w szarej strefie.

Ten rozpoczął działalność jako wróżka. Nie cierpiał tego określenia, ale wabiło ono wielu klientów. I choć to Yangyang z całej siódemki widział przyszłość, to dar ten nie był tak efektowny. Ten natomiast, mimo iż nie widział przyszłości, potrafił poznać najskrytsze myśli swoich klientów. W zależności od humoru mówił im to co chcieli usłyszeć lub właśnie wręcz przeciwnie - coś dokładnie odwrotnego. Czasami męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia, że oszukuje niewinnych ludzi, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rezygnację. Chłopcy musieli jak najszybciej uzbierać wystarczającą sumę pieniędzy, dzięki której będą mogli opuścić księżyc Kepler-16b-l i zacząć życie w innym miejscu.

W miejscu, w którym na pewno nie zostaną znalezieni przez SM.

Wrak kapsuły ewakuacyjnej pozostawionej na środku pustyni nadal ich prześladował. Chłopcy bali się, że ich byli porywacze jakoś ją zlokalizują, a tym samym znajdą ich siedmiu. Co prawda minęło już półtora roku odkąd chłopcy znaleźli się na tym księżycu, a żołnierze się jeszcze po nich nie zjawili.

Najprawdopodobniej wynikało z faktu, że w tej pętli czasowej… chłopcy jeszcze nie uciekli z bazy SM.

Początkowo siódemka nie chciała wierzyć w to, że przeniosła się w czasie. W żaden sposób nie odczuwali skutków tej domniemanej podróży, więc po prostu założyli, że nie miała ona nigdy miejsca. Jednak z czasem docierało do nich coraz więcej wiadomości dotyczących nowo budowanej bazy SM, która coraz bardziej zaczynała przypominać tę, na której byli więzieni. Artykuły przedstawiały SM jako dopiero rozwijającą się organizację, a tymczasem chłopcy pamiętali ją jako już sprawnie działającą… Wmawiali sobie, że to pewnie jakiś żart, ale trwał on już zdecydowanie za długo i kończyły im się logiczne wyjaśnienia. 

Jedyną opcją jaka im pozostawała było zaakceptowanie faktu, że cofnęli w czasie.

Nagle w mieszkaniu ktoś zaklął siarczyście.

Dwoje chłopaków na balkonie wymieniło się spojrzeniami.

\- Hendery, wszystko okej? - zapytał Yangyang, odchylając się w swoim krześle i zaglądając do wnętrza salonu.

Przy stole zawalonym mnóstwem szklanych probówek i zlewek siedział Hendery.

\- Ta… tylko wylałem trochę kwasu na dywan.

\- Co takiego?! - zawołał z kuchni Kun. - Nie mów mi, że jest plama…

Hendery zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Plama? - zapytał, próbując przestać się uśmiechać. - Nie, nie ma plamy. Tylko wielka dziura.

Tym właśnie zajmował się Hendery - sprzedawał swoje trucizny. Nie wiedział do czego były one potrzebne jego klientom, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia, skoro płacili za nie jak za zboże.

W tym momencie w drzwiach wejściowych pojawił się Lucas z Winwinem. W ich płowych włosach widoczne były drobinki kurzu z ulicy.

Przefarbowanie się było kolejną rzeczą, na którą chłopcy się zdecydowali w celu zminimalizowania szans odnalezienia ich przez SM. Dlatego teraz każdy z nich miał włosy w neutralnych kolorach.

\- Panowie, mamy świetne wieści - zaanonsował Lucas z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w ich stronę, nawet Kun wyszedł z kuchni.

Dwójka trzymała resztę w napięciu jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Winwin wyciągnął spod koszuli kilka grubych plików banknotów i podrzucił je w powietrze. Pieniądze oblepiły ich mieszkanie niczym kacze pióra.

\- Ja… jak dużo to jest łącznie? - zapytał Xiaojun, przyglądając się wysokim nominałom.

\- Wystarczająco byśmy w końcu mogli opuścić te miejsce! - zawołał Winwin i rzucił się na kanapę.

W mieszkaniu rozbrzmiały okrzyki radości.

  
  


***

\- Proxima Centauri b. Koniec trasy - odezwał się głos pilota.

Chłopcy tak jak i pozostali pasażerowie zaczęli odpinać pasy bezpieczeństwa.

Proxima Centauri b była najbliższą planetą z odpowiednimi warunkami do życia człowieka, a i tak od Kepler-16b-l dzielił ją prawie dzień podróży. Chłopcy sporo zapłacili za ten lot, ale zbierali na niego od dawna. Zmiana miejsca zamieszkania była decyzją podjętą przez ich wszystkich - wiedzieli bowiem, że musieli zostawić przeszłość za sobą. 

Za bardzo obawiali się, że mogą zostać odnalezieni przez żołnierzy SM.

Grupa opuściła pokład statku kosmicznego i wyszła na suche pole skąpane w słońcu. Była to dla nich ciekawa odmiana. Z Kepler-16b-l widoczne były dwa słońca, lecz znajdowały się one zbyt daleko od księżyca by ogrzać nieustannie wiejący na nim wiatr. W przypadku Proxima Centauri b, jedno słońce było w stanie zapewnić planecie wystarczająco dużo ciepła.

Pole, na którym się znaleźli służyło za pewnego rodzaju lądowisko dla różnych statków. Chłopcy zauważyli, że ich współpasażerowie zdążyli się już rozejść, kierując się do majaczącego w oddali miasta.

\- To co, idziemy? - odezwał się Hendery, wyrywając resztę z zamyślenia.

Chłopcy ruszyli za innymi ludźmi. Wędrując przez pole, w pewnym momencie odkryli małe złomowisko starych pojazdów. Widok wraków tak bardzo ich zafascynował, że postanowili przyjrzeć im się z bliska. Yangyang wskoczył na maskę samochodu z roztrzaskaną przednią szybą, a jego czerwone buty lśniły w słońcu. Winwin wszedł do środka i położył dłonie na kierownicy, próbując sobie wyobrazić jakie byłoby to uczucie kierować takim pojazdem. Najbardziej jednak ponieść dał się Lucas, który wspiął się na dach starego autobusu.

\- Rozumiem, że nie wystarcza ci bycie najwyższym z nas wszystkich? - zawołał do niego z dołu Xiaojun.

Lucas się zaśmiał, ale nic nie powiedział. Wbił swój wzrok w miasto w oddali.

Nagle ktoś głośno zaczerpnął powietrze.

\- Chłopaki… - odezwał się Kun. - Patrzcie na niebo.

Chłopcy podnieśli głowy i ich oczom ukazał się nietuzinkowy widok. Dziewięć komet przecinających nieboskłon, kierowało się z ogromną prędkością w stronę miasta, do którego chłopcy zmierzali.

\- O matko… - powiedział Yangyang, po czym stracił równowagę i spadł na ziemię.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - Kun szybko do niego podbiegł.

\- Nie… Ja po prostu… Już to widziałem. W jednej z moich wizji.

\- Te komety?

Yangyang skinął głową. 

Chwilę później kule ognia wpadły między wieżowce.

Chłopcy spodziewali się zobaczyć pożar i przewalające się budynki, a tymczasem… nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Jak gdyby komety wcale nie spadły na centrum głównego miasta planety.

\- Może to było tylko złudzenie optyczne i one spadły gdzieś za miastem? - podsunął Ten, ale jego towarzysze nie wyglądali na przekonanych.

\- Chodźmy to sprawdzić - powiedział Yangyang i cała siódemka puściła się biegiem w stronę aglomeracji.

  
  


***

Dotarcie do centrum trochę im zajęło, jednak im bliżej byli, tym bardziej czuli, że coś jest nie tak.

Lucas powstrzymywał się przed wyrażeniem swoich obaw przez dłuższy czas, jednak gdy minęła ich grupa biegnących kobiet, nie wytrzymał i powiedział:

\- Powinniśmy zawrócić.

\- Nie, nie. Musimy dotrzeć do centrum - naciskał Yangyang.

\- Wszyscy  _ uciekają  _ stamtąd - syknął Lucas, gdy w pośpiechu mijały ich kolejne osoby z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzach.

\- Dlatego właśnie my-

Nie dokończył, bo rozległ się wielki huk przypominający zawalenie się budynku. Chwilę później na ulicę, na której chłopcy stali, dotarła fala kurzu i pyłu. W oddali słychać było krzyki i płacz, a na niebie błyskały kolorowe światła.

\- Musimy być blisko - wyszeptał Winwin.

\- Mówię wam, że to zły pomysł - powiedział Lucas.

\- Chcę tylko zobaczyć co się dzieje - zapewnił go Yangyang. - Zachowamy bezpieczną odległość - powiedział, po czym pobiegł w stronę epicentrum chaosu, nim Lucas i Kun zdążyli go powstrzymać. Reszta, nie mając wyboru, pognała za nim.

Grupa zatrzymała się na skraju zrujnowanego placu. Musieli zasłonić sobie oczy rękawami kurtek przed pyłem i kurzem.

\- Co tu się do diabła dzieje? - Kunowi udało się przekrzyczeć hałas.

Na placu trwała walka, jednak chłopcy nie potrafili stwierdzić kogo z kim. Widzieli jedynie olbrzymiego robota w kształcie rakiety, który strzelał laserami. Jeden z jego pocisków trafił w cokół, obok którego stali.

\- Napatrzyłeś się już? - wykrzyczał Lucas do Yangyanga. - To spadamy!

Xiaojun chwycił Yangyanga za kurtkę i grupa zaczęła się wycofywać.

\- Nie, zaczekajcie! - powstrzymał ich Yangyang. - Spójrzcie!

Chłopcy odwrócili się akurat w momencie, w którym robot padł bez życia na ziemię. W powietrze podniosły się kolejne tumany kurzu, a gdy opadły, chłopcom ukazały się znajome sylwetki.

EXO. To właśnie oni walczyli z robotem. I jak widać wygrali.

\- Co oni tu robią? - zdziwił się Ten. - Udało im się uciec z tamtej bazy?

Chłopcy skryli się za stertą gruzu, obserwując swoich wybawców. Ośmiu chłopaków poruszało się po pobojowisku, wyraźnie czegoś szukając, ale schowana siódemka nie była w stanie usłyszeć czego.

\- Powinniśmy się z nimi przywitać? - zapytał Xiaojun.

\- Nie - odpowiedzieli w tym samym momencie Yangyang i Ten. 

Obydwaj spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem, po czym Ten dodał:

\- Co jeśli jest jeszcze za wcześnie? W sensie… co jeśli oni nas jeszcze nie spotkali?

\- Właśnie - zgodził się Hendery. - Jeśli wpłynelibyśmy jakoś na bieg wydarzeń to mogłoby się to dla nas nie najlepiej skończyć.

Przeprowadzali tę rozmowę już wiele razy. Jakie skutki może mieć ich podróż w czasie? Czy jest możliwe, że spotkają młodszych siebie i ochronią ich przed SM? Co by się wtedy stało z nimi samymi? Czy rozpłynęliby się w powietrzu? Czy może dane by im było dalej żyć, jednak w innej pętli czasowej? Co się wydarzy, gdy różnica czasu się wyrówna? Mieli tyle pytań i żadnych odpowiedzi.

Nie bez powodu podróże w czasie były nielegalne.

\- Hej - odezwał się nagle Kun i schylił się po coś. Pod butem Lucasa znajdował się fragment nadpalonej gazety. - 21 kwietnia 2738 roku… Mamy dziś 21 kwietnia 2738 roku!

\- Niemożliwe - powiedział Xiaojun, wyjmując Kunowi gazetę z rąk by sprawdzić to samemu. - Jak to się stało, że zapomnieliśmy, że to już dzisiaj?

\- To pewnie wszystko przez przeprowadzkę… - zasugerował Hendery. - Nie mieliśmy czasu myśleć o… no,  _ tym _ .

Była to data ich ucieczki z bazy SM.

Ponownie zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Ale moment - odezwał się nagle Ten. - Skoro dzisiaj uciekliśmy to… dlaczego oni są tutaj? - wskazał na dziewięciu już chłopaków stojących pośrodku gruzowiska. - Nie powinni być w bazie SM i nas ratować?

\- Może… - szukał logicznego wytłumaczenia Kun. - Może zaraz wyruszą?

Jednak EXO nie ruszyło się z miejsca.

Chłopcy zauważyli jakiś ruch obok siebie i zdali sobie sprawę, że to mieszkańcy miasta zaczęli wychodzić ze swoich schronień. Kierowali się w stronę dziewiątki na środku zrujnowanego placu.

\- Co oni… - zaczął Kun, ale przerwał, gdy pierwszy kamień minął głowę jednego z ich wybawicieli o zaledwie cal. - O matko, nie.

Rozpętało się piekło. Gawiedź zaczęła się przekrzykiwać i kłócić z dziewięcioma chłopakami, a kiedy ich pertraktacje nie odniosły oczekiwanego skutku, w ruch poszły kolejne kamienie. Dziewiątka schroniła się za murem grubego lodu.

\- Nie! - zawołał rozpaczliwie Xiaojun. - Oni nie mogą ich skrzywdzić! EXO musi nas przecież wydostać z tamtej bazy! Jeśli nie pojawią się tam na czas to…

\- To nasza ucieczka nie odniesie sukcesu… - dokończył za niego Winwin. 

Chłopcy dobrze pamiętali moment, w którym znajdowali się muszce generała Taemina. Gdyby nie EXO, które zjawiło się wtedy w samą porę… mogłoby ich już tu nie być.

\- Musimy jakoś powstrzymać tych ludzi - powiedział spanikowanym głosem Kun. - Ci chłopacy muszą się jak najszybciej znaleźć w bazie SM. Ten, zrób coś!

\- Ale co?! Nie dam rady ogarnąć umysłów całego tłumu!

Panika zaczęła udzielać się siódemce. Czas uciekał. W ciągu kilku minut ich grupa mogła rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Nagle pewien pomysł przyszedł Tenowi do głowy.

\- Kun, masz dane techniczne naszej kapsuły? - zapytał, choć znał odpowiedź. Chłopak nosił ten wydruk ze sobą wszędzie.

Kun kiwnął głową i zaczął przeszukiwać swoją kurtkę. W końcu w jednej z kieszeni znalazł zwinięty w kulkę papier. Rozprostował go i podał Tenowi.

Ten, zamiast uspokoić tłum, odszukał umysły dziewięciu chłopaków. Nie wiedząc, co mogłoby ich zmusić do nagłego opuszczenia tej planety, zdecydował się na nieco dramatyzmu. Z danych technicznych kapsuły odczytał jej początkowe położenie, a następnie wysłał dziewiątce wiadomość:

_ “Musicie natychmiast udać się do R.A. 0h 42m 44s | Dec. +41° 16′ 9″. Od tego zależy życie wielu ludzi i przyszłość wszechświata.” _

  
  


***

Lodowy schron w końcu runął, a po dziewięciu superbohaterach, którzy wcześniej się w nim chowali, nie było żadnego śladu. Motłoch zaczął się rozchodzić, a chłopcy mogli jedynie liczyć, że dziewiątka posłuchała się wiadomości Tena.

\- Nasz motel jest dziesięć minut drogi stąd - oznajmił Lucas, prowadząc grupę. Jego zegarek wyświetlał hologram przedstawiający mapę miasta. - Och - chłopak zatrzymał się nagle, a reszta chłopców wpadła na jego plecy.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Hendery.

Lucas podrapał się po głowie.

\- W pobliżu jest jakieś źródło silnego promieniowania.

\- Może to tylko burza słoneczna zakłóca działanie czujnika? - podsunął Yangyang.

\- Nie wydaje mi się… - mruknął Lucas, rozglądając się dookoła, po czym jeszcze raz spojrzał na hologram. - To mi bardziej wygląda na… pole grawitacyjne?

\- W środku miasta? - zaśmiał się Kun.

\- Wszystkie dane na to wskazują - odparł Lucas.

\- No dobrze, więc chodźmy to sprawdzić - zaproponował Hendery.

\- Czy to konieczne? - zapytał Winwin, ale grupa już ruszyła w tamtym kierunku.

Odnalezienie źródła problemu nie okazało się trudne. Chłopcy przeszli zaledwie dwie przecznice i zatrzymali się jak wryci.

Pośrodku opustoszałej ulicy w powietrzu unosił się…

\- Portal? - zapytał Xiaojun, mrużąc oczy. 

Dziwna dziura błyskała oślepiającym białym światłem, a na ulicy wzmagał się wicher.

\- Skąd się to tu wzięło? - zawołał Kun, próbując przekrzyczeć wiatr.

\- Nie wiem, ale powinniśmy się stąd jak najszybciej wynosić! - odparł Hendery.

Jednak było już za późno.

Portal błysnął jeszcze raz, a potem coś strzeliło. I nagle cała zawartość ulicy zaczęła być zasysana przez powiększającą się dziurę.

\- Biegiem! - krzyknął Winwin, ale chłopcy nie mieli szans wobec przeogromnej siły portalu. Udało im się przebiec zaledwie kilka metrów, gdy dosięgło ich zasysanie i wszyscy runęli na ziemię. Próbowali czepić się paznokciami czegokolwiek, ale ich starania były na nic. Dziwna moc ciągnęła ich po żwirze w stronę portalu, aż w końcu jeden za drugim zniknęli w jego wnętrzu.

I wtedy na ulicy zapanował spokój. Wiatr ustał, a po chwili portal zniknął. Ulica wyglądała tak, jak gdyby nic się na niej nie wydarzyło.

  
  


***

Chłopcy wylądowali z łomotem na pokrytej żwirem ziemi. 

Lucas czuł pulsowanie pod czaszką, ale zmusił się by wstać. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co z resztą chłopaków. 

Jednak, gdy tylko otworzył oczy… ogarnęło go przerażenie.

Znajdował się w tej samej uliczce, co przed chwilą, a jednak… coś się w niej zmieniło. Wyglądała inaczej. Nim chłopcy zostali wessani przez portal, nad głowami świeciło im słońce. Tymczasem teraz niebo było w ogniu. Dosłownie.

Jasny błękit zamienił się w ciemny granat pożerany przez płomienie.  _ Jak to w ogóle możliwe? _

Lucas nie miał czasu by zastanawiać się nad fizyką i szybko wrócił na ziemię. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wokół niego leżeli jego towarzysze, którzy powoli się podnosili i ze zdziwieniem przyglądali się nowej rzeczywistości. Pytanie “Gdzie jesteśmy?” było wymalowane na ich twarzach.

Lucas szybko policzył głowy i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy upewnił się, że nikogo nie brakuje.

\- Co… co się stało? - zapytał Winwin, masując swoją potylicę. 

\- Zostaliśmy wessani przez portal - wytłumaczył Kun. - Ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się znaleźliśmy.

\- To mi wygląda na tę samą ulicę, na której byliśmy - zauważył Xiaojun. - Tylko niebo jest… inne.

\- Inne to mało powiedziane - żachnął się Hendery. 

Cały otaczający ich świat był skąpany w kolorach granatu i czerwieni. Po portalu nie było ani śladu.

\- Trafiliśmy do alternatywnej rzeczywistości? - zapytał Yangyang.

Ten pokręcił głową i wskazał na odklejający się od słupa plakat.

\- Według tego mamy rok 2743… Chyba... przenieśliśmy się do przyszłości.

Wtedy w oddali ktoś zaczął krzyczeć:

\- Nie! Błagam, to jeszcze dziecko! Proszę, tylko nie- 

Wołanie nagle ustało i chłopcom zamarzła krew w żyłach. Wymienili się przestraszonymi spojrzeniami.

\- Musimy iść to sprawdzić - zadecydował Ten. 

Nikt się z nim nie sprzeczał.

Grupa pognała znaną już sobie trasą w stronę wielkiego placu. Ostatnim razem, gdy go widzieli był zawalony gruzem. Tymczasem teraz pokrywały go… martwe ciała.

\- Co… co tu się wydarzyło? - wykrztusił z siebie Winwin.

Na placu trwała prawdziwa jatka. 

Uzbrojeni po zęby żołnierze mordowali cywili, w tym kobiety i dzieci. Widok ten przeraził chłopaków, ale nic nie mogło ich przygotować na fakt, że ramię w ramię z żołnierzami SM cywilów zabijało… EXO.

Chłopcy nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom.

\- Jak… jak mogło dojść do  _ tego _ ? - wyszeptał Hendery. - Co musiało się stać żeby przeszli na stronę SM?!

Yangyang zaczerpnął głośno powietrze. Głowy jego kompanów zwróciły się w jego stronę.

\- M… miałem wizję - wytłumaczył. - Wydaje mi się, że… to co widzimy jest skutkiem naszych akcji.

\- Niby jak? - zdziwił się Winwin.

\- My uciekliśmy z tamtej bazy. Oni nie - powiedział, wskazując na dziewiątkę chłopaków mordujących cywilów. - Widziałem, jak SM przeprowadzało na nich eksperymenty. Eksperymenty, które zamieniły ich w te potwory.

W tym samym momencie w ich stronę pognała kula ognia.

\- Padnij! - krzyknął Lucas i chłopcy w ostatniej chwili uniknęli spłonięcia.

\- Ch… Chanyeol? - wydukał Xiaojun, rozpoznając osobę, która nasłała na nich ogień.

Jednak nie był to Chanyeol. A bynajmniej nie do końca.

Chłopak stojący przed nimi wyglądał jak Chanyeol, którego poznali w bazie SM i którego widzieli nie tak dawno na pobojowisku, nim zostali wessani przez portal - ale parę szczegółów było innych. Nie-Chanyeol miał włosy koloru waty cukrowej, a z jego ciała unosił się dym. Nie to jednak było w nim najdziwniejsze.

Tęczówki chłopaka były czerwone, a pod jego skórą żarzyły się ogniste linie.

Po sposobie w jaki patrzył na siedmiu chłopaków… grupa nie miała wątpliwości, że nie była mile widziana.

\- Musimy ich powstrzymać - wyszeptał Kun. - Uszy.

Reszta chłopców wiedziała co robić. Wycofali się nieco i przykucnęli, przyciskając dłonie do swoich skroni.

Kun natomiast wyprostował plecy i nabrał powietrza w płuca. 

Następnie krzyknął tak głośno, że zatrzęsły się szyby w otaczających plac budynkach.

Z gardeł żołnierzy SM wydobył się wrzask i wszyscy jak jeden mąż padli nieprzytomni na ziemię. EXO natomiast… stało niewzruszone.

Dziewiątka powoli odwróciła swoje czerwone oczy w stronę Kuna. Chłopak krzyknął jeszcze raz, ale ponownie nie odniosło to żadnego skutku.

\- Dlaczego to na nich nie działa? - wymamrotał pod nosem. Zaczęły mu się trząść ręce.

Błyskawica wystrzelona przez Jongdae trafiła w ziemię tuż obok butów Kuna.

\- Wiejemy! - krzyknął Ten i chwycił Kuna za łokieć, ciągnąc go w sąsiednią aleję.

Rozpoczął się pościg. Siódemka byłych więźniów uciekała przed swoimi dawnymi wybawicielami, którzy teraz nasyłali na nich kule ognia, błyskawice, ostre lodowe pociski i… trąby powietrzne.

\- Widzę na mapie kolejny portal - wydyszał Lucas, gdy biegli. - A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że to portal.

\- Prowadź! - odkrzyknął Kun.

\- Jak daleko jeszcze? - wysapał Yangyang, kiedy skręcili w kolejną uliczkę. 

\- Już bli-

Lucas nie dokończył, bo nagle przed grupą zmaterializował się Jongin. A raczej ktoś, kto wyglądał jak Jongin. Zielone włosy opadały mu na czoło i nieco przysłaniały oczy, które wyglądały jakby… krwawiły. Ciemne cienie nadawały im iście demoniczny wygląd.

\- Wybieracie się gdzieś? - zapytał głosem, który wydawał się dobiegać z daleka. W żaden sposób nie brzmiało to jak naturalny głos Jongina.

Hendery wyskoczył na przód grupy i chwycił nie-Jongina za szyję z zamiarem zatrucia jego krwi. Jednak gdy tylko dotknął skóry przeciwnika, ona zamieniła się w kamień.

\- Co do…

Nie-Jongin złapał Hendery’ego za gardło. Chłopak zaczął się dusić.

Z pomocą przyszedł mu wtedy Winwin, który posłał pięść prosto w brzuch wroga. Podziałało - nie-Jongin wypuścił Hendery’ego i chłopak upadł na ziemię. Winwin przerzucił ciało kolegi przez ramię i krzyknął:

\- Biegiem!

Grupa skręciła w kolejną uliczkę i ich oczom ukazał się błyskający portal.

Lecz wrogowie ciągle deptali im po piętach. Jedna z błyskawic Jongdae trafiła w Xiaojuna, ale dzięki odporności na ból, chłopak mógł biec dalej.

Portal był coraz bliżej… Dziesięć metrów… Pięć…

Chłopcy skoczyli i moment później wylądowali z łomotem na metalowej podłodze.

Jednak uczucie szczęścia, które ich ogarnęło było chwilowe. 

Chłopcy rozejrzeli się dookoła i nie byli w stanie stwierdzić co było gorsze: to, że znów znaleźli się w bazie SM czy to, że wersja EXO z przyszłości dostała się tam wraz z nimi.


	17. 16 (EXO i odrobina🤏 WayV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WayV pojawia się w "parę godzin wcześniej, baza SM"

\- Jak do diabła zamyka się te drzwi… - wymamrotał Sehun, wciskając przypadkowe guziki na terminalu. Wraz z Kyungsoo, Chanyeolem, Jonginem i Yixingiem udało mu się dotrzeć do jednej z kapsuł ratunkowych.

\- Daj mi to - Chanyeol odsunął młodszego chłopaka od panelu kontrolnego. Chwilę przyglądał się guzikom, po czym nacisnął największy z nich i śluza zaczęła się zamykać.

\- Nie! Zaczekajcie! - na korytarzu rozległy się znajome głosy.

Chanyeol szybko zablokował drzwi. Moment później dobiegł do nich zdyszany Junmyeon z Minseokiem.

\- Jesteście cali? - Lay zbliżył się do nowo przybyłej dwójki i przeprowadził dokładną inspekcję ich ciał. - Co wam się stało w oczy?

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał Minseok.

\- Macie… ślady krwi na powiekach… i jakieś zadrapania… - Yixing przekrzywił lekko głowę by lepiej im się przyjrzeć. - Nie mówiąc o tym, że wasze tęczówki są teraz niebieskie zamiast brązowe?

Junmyeon wymienił się spojrzeniem z Minseokiem.

\- Zaatakowali nas - wytłumaczył po chwili Junmyeon. - Potraktowali nas jakimiś laserami i na moment straciliśmy wzrok.

\- A teraz widzicie już dobrze? - upewniał się Yixing. - Chcecie żebym uleczył te rany wokół waszych ocz-

\- Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby - odpowiedział nieco zbyt szybko Junmyeon. - Musimy stąd jak najszybciej uciec, czyż nie? 

\- Ale Baekhyun i Jongdae... - zaoponował Jongin.

\- Jeszcze minutę temu mieliśmy zamiar odlecieć tylko w piątkę - przypomniał mu Sehun. - Mamy szczęście, że Junmyeon i Minseok znaleźli nas w samą porę, ale nie mamy czasu by…

\- Otóż to - zgodził się Junmyeon. - Żołnierze nas zaraz dogonią - po czym podszedł do terminalu i wcisnął guzik zamykający śluzę. 

W kapsule rozległ się automatyczny głos podający instrukcje. Chłopcy usiedli w fotelach i zapięli pasy. Chwilę później zostali wystrzeleni w kosmos.

Udało im się wydostać.

Jednak bez Baekhyuna i Jongdae.

\- Nie są głupi - próbował pocieszyć resztę Kyungsoo. - Dadzą sobie jakoś radę.

\- Bycie mądrym zdaje się na niewiele, gdy przeciwnik ma zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną - odpowiedział Minseok.

Chanyeol spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Postarajmy się myśleć trochę bardziej pozytywnie, co?

Minseok wzruszył ramionami. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał dopiero po kilku minutach Sehun:

\- To chyba pierwszy raz kiedy widzę twoje włosy w takim nieładzie - zwrócił się do Junmyeona. - Wyglądasz jakbyś miał rogi.

\- Hm? - zdziwił się starszy chłopak, unosząc dłoń do swojej czupryny.

\- To pewnie przez to, że trzymali go zanurzonego w wodzie - podsunął Jongin. - Może była tam jakaś sól, albo coś takiego.

\- Tak, pewnie tak - zgodził się Junmyeon, próbując uklepać włosy. - No ale dobrze… Jaki mamy teraz plan?

\- Na razie nie mamy żadnego - mruknął Kyungsoo, wpatrując się w podłogę. - Dopóki nie wrócą nam moce nie możemy nic zrobić.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy polecieć po kawałki Drzewa Życia - podsunął ostrożnie Minseok.

\- Po co? - zdziwił się Kyungsoo. - Są teraz bezpieczne.

\- Teraz… ale na jak długo?

\- Myślisz, że Red Force je odnajdzie? - zapytał Yixing.

\- Zważając na wysokie prawdopodobieństwo tego, że Baekhyunowi i Jongdae nie uda się uciec… Prawdopodobnie puszczą parę…

\- Do tej pory nie puścili, czemu teraz niby mieliby to zrobić? - żachnął się Kyungsoo.

\- Nie sądzicie, że zostaną ukarani za naszą ucieczkę? SM pewnie jest wściekłe i podda ich gorszym torturom niż dotychczas - odezwał się Junmyeon. - Nie powinniśmy ryzykować. Dla świętego spokoju lepiej zmienić lokalizację fragmentów Drzewa na taką, której nie zna ani Jongdae, ani Baekhyun.

\- ...Ma to w sumie sens - zgodził się z nim Sehun. - Poza tym bez mocy i tak jesteśmy bezużyteczni, więc równie dobrze możemy się upewnić, że są bezpieczne. Tak prewencyjnie.

\- No dobrze - westchnął Chanyeol i odpiął pasy, a następnie podszedł do terminalu. Wystukał na nim współrzędne miejsca, w którym ukryli kawałki Drzewa Życia nim udali się na misję przeciwko Red Force. - A zatem kierunek: Ziemia.

Junmyeon uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

  
  


***

Gdy tylko wylądowali w Szwajcarii, ich wbudowane mikroczipy nawiązały sygnał z satelitami na orbicie okołoziemskiej, przechwytując następującą wiadomość:

“ **WARNING!**

**A messy world order, anomalies due to twisted orbits.**

Discovered by the Research Institute on Earth”

\- Anomalie? - zdziwił się Yixing. - Jakie znowu anomalie?

Jak tylko wypowiedział te pytanie, rozległ się huk i chłopcy zobaczyli jak z jednego z ośnieżonych szczytów osuwa się ogromna lawina.

\- O… och.

\- A te zmienione orbity? - zapytał Jongin. - O co chodzi?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale mam złe przeczucia - odpowiedział Kyungsoo. - Dzieje się coś niedobrego.

\- Zgarnijmy zatem kawałki Drzewa jak najszybciej i zmywajmy się stąd - powiedział Chanyeol.

Reszta przytaknęła mu głowami, po czym odruchowo spojrzała na Jongina.

\- Co? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Moja moc nadal nie wróciła. Musimy dostać się na górę pieszo.

Sehun parsknął.

\- Nie ma to jak urządzać sobie wycieczki w Alpy przy piątym stopniu zagrożenia lawinowego.

\- Zawsze mogę ochronić nas moją mocą - powiedział ochoczo Minseok.

\- Już ci wróciła? - zdziwił się Chanyeol.

\- Co takiego?

\- Twoja moc? Masz ją z powrotem?

\- Och… - Minseok rzucił przelotne spojrzenie Junmyeonowi. - Racja… Jeszcze nie… - po czym widząc podejrzliwy wzrok Kyungsoo, dodał - Zapomniałem.

Kyungsoo otworzył usta, ale Junmyeon przemówił pierwszy:

\- To co, idziemy?

  
  


***

Siódemka wspinała się na jeden z alpejskich szczytów w pocie czoła. Chanyeol prowadził grupę, a Kyungsoo szedł na końcu, wbijając wzrok w plecy Junmyeona i Minseoka.

Coś było z nimi nie tak.

Kyungsoo rzadko miewał przeczucia, jednak dzisiaj nie mógł się od nich odpędzić. 

Pomijając nowy kolor oczu dwójki… coś w ich zachowaniu bardzo niepokoiło chłopaka. Ale może tylko mu się wydawało, że coś było nie w porządku? Jakby nie patrzeć przeszli przez wiele w bazie SM… To, że Kyungsoo nie doświadczył żadnej traumy, nie oznaczało, że inni także. 

_ Może powinienem być bardziej wyrozumiały…  _

Chłopak nie mógł pozwolić sobie na podejrzliwość wobec własnych przyjaciół. A jednak…

Był niemal pewien, że głosy Junmyeona i Minseoka brzmiały inaczej niż zazwyczaj. 

Brzmiały odrobinę… mechanicznie? Jak gdyby wydobywały się z zamkniętego pudełka. 

_ Być może to wina akustyki w górach... _

\- Hej, dajesz radę? - nagle z rozmyślań wyrwał go Yixing, który zatrzymał się by poczekać na Kyungsoo.

\- Tak, nic mi nie j-

Nie dokończył, bo zauważył jak Minseok się potknął.

Najstarszy chłopak zahaczył stopą o kamień i upadłby twarzą na ziemię, gdyby nie… gdyby nie wytworzył rampy z lodu, która zamortyzowała jego upadek.

\- Och… - odezwał się Chanyeol, przyglądając się wielkiej bryle lodu. - Twoja moc już wróciła?

\- Yhm… najwyraźniej - odpowiedział zmieszany Minseok, podnosząc się.

\- Dziwne… moja jeszcze nie - Jongin przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. - A wasze?

\- Nie - rozległo się parę głosów.

Uwadze Kyungsoo nie umknął fakt, że jedna osoba nie odpowiedziała na te pytanie. Dlatego zwrócił się do niej bezpośrednio:

\- Junmyeon, a ty? 

\- Co ja? - zdziwił się czerwonowłosy chłopak.

\- Czy twoja moc już wróciła?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Junmyeon, wyłamując sobie palce.

Kyungsoo zmrużył oczy.

\- To dziwne… - wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Co jest dziwne? - zapytał Yixing.

\- Zastanawia mnie jak to możliwe, że jeden z nas już odzyskał swoją moc.

\- Być może Xiumin otrzymał mniejszą dawkę serum niż reszta? - podsunął Junmyeon.

Yixing, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo i Jongin wzdrygnęli się.

\- Xiumin? - zdziwił się Sehun.

Junmyeon zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

\- Od kiedy mówisz na Minseoka “Xiumin”? - wytłumaczył najmłodszy.

Junmyeon spojrzał z ukosa na Minseoka.

\- Um… tak mi się po prostu powiedziało - wytłumaczył. - To nic wielkiego…

\- Myślę, że wręcz przeciwnie - powiedział ostro Kyungsoo i stanął na przedzie grupy. - Myślę, że coś kręcisz. A właściwie to wy obydwaj - wskazał palcem między Junmyeona i Minseoka.

\- Kyungsoo, o czym ty… - zaczął Chanyeol, ale Kyungsoo mu przerwał.

\- Zaprowadźcie nas do fragmentów Drzewa Życia - zażądał. 

\- Nie znasz trasy? - zakpił z niego Junmyeon.

\- Znam. Ale zastanawia mnie czy wy ją znacie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odparł Junmyeon, przewracając oczami.

\- Zatem prowadź.

\- Sam prowadź.

Kyungsoo zerknął na resztę chłopaków, którzy z niepokojem przyglądali się tej wymianie zdań.

\- Nie mamy czasu na sprzeczki - jęknął Yixing.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie - powiedział Jongin, lekko mrużąc oczy. - Teraz jest dokładnie czas by to wyjaśnić. Junmyeon, Minseok, którędy mamy iść dalej?

\- Dlaczego na nas tak naskakujecie? - zapytał obronnym tonem Minseok.

\- Po prostu powiedzcie gdzie idziemy.

Zapadła cisza i na drodze, na której stali, zawiał mocny wiatr. Junmyeon zacisnął szczęki i spojrzał na Minseoka.

Zastanawiał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Cóż… prędzej czy później musiało do tego dojść - wyciągnął przed siebie ramię i wcisnął jeden z guzików na swoim zegarku. - Zajęło wam to co prawda mniej czasu niż przypuszczaliśmy, ale nic nie szkodzi.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał Sehun, odsuwając się od Junmyeona. Starszy chłopak mu nie odpowiedział, tylko nadal się uśmiechał. - Junmyeon?

\- Kim wy do diabła jesteście? - zapytał Kyungsoo, a Chanyeol odciągnął Sehuna jak najdalej od dziwnie zachowującej się dwójki.

\- Jesteśmy wami - odpowiedział Minseok, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. - Tylko, że silniejszymi.

W tym momencie ich niebieskie tęczówki przybrały kolor czerwieni, a pod skórą zapłonęły ogniste linie.

  
  


**PARĘ GODZIN WCZEŚNIEJ, BAZA SM**

Minseok nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Musiał je parokrotnie przetrzeć.

Widział siebie, choć nie patrzył w lustro.

Nie miał rodziców, więc nie mógł mieć bliźniaka. A zatem patrzył na...

\- Jesteście naszymi klonami? - odezwał się w końcu Junmyeon, który także stał jak zaczarowany obok Minseoka.

\- Proszę - błagał jeden z chłopaków z grupy nazywanej przez dowództwo SM jako “WayV”. - Musicie stąd uciekać.

Minseok rozpoznał jego głos. 

To właśnie ten głos przekazał EXO wiadomość z dokładnymi współrzędnymi stacji SM, gdy dziewiątka znajdowała się na Proxima Centauri b. 

_ Ale w jaki sposób…?  _ Minseok nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo drugi Junmyeon - ten z błękitnymi tęczówkami i czerwonymi cieniami wokół oczu - przemówił:

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy waszymi klonami. Jesteśmy wami.

Na dźwięk tego głosu, Minseok poczuł jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach i nie miało to nic wspólnego z powrotem jego supermocy.

\- Niby w jaki sposób?

Nie-klon Jongdae uśmiechnął się i wskazał palcem na siódemkę byłych więźniów.

\- Zapytaj ich - powiedział.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - zwrócił się do chłopców Junmyeon nr 1.

\- Oni… są z przyszłości - wytłumaczył jeden z nich. Minseok mógłby przysiąc, że ostatnim razem, gdy go widział, chłopak miał białe włosy i krwawiące rany na plecach. 

\- Dlatego nie możecie tu spędzić ani sekundy dłużej - wtrącił inny chłopak. - Nie macie pojęcia, jak może to wpłynąć na kontinuum czasoprze-

Urwał, bo Jongdae posłał błyskawicę w jego stronę. Chłopakowi udało się szczęśliwie jej uniknąć i wraz z resztą swoich towarzyszy rzucił się do ucieczki.

Minseok także czuł, że powinien uciekać. Jednak jeśli rzeczywiście była to prawda i stał teraz przed wersją siebie z przyszłości to… co mogło mu grozić? Był ciekaw tak wielu rzeczy… Przeróżne pytania cisnęły mu się na usta, lecz nim zdążył je wypowiedzieć, Junmyeon nr 2 powiedział:

\- Brać ich.

Chwilę później w dwójkę trafił silny podmuch i rzucił nimi o ścianę. Chłopcy uderzyli głowami o metalowe kraty i osunęli się nieprzytomni na ziemię.

  
  


***

Baekhyun poczuł łupanie w czaszce jak tylko się obudził.

Nie umiał sobie przypomnieć co się stało. Pamiętał jak dziewiątka się rozdzieliła i że uciekał razem z Jongdae. Ale co było potem? Miał dziurę w pamięci.

\- Księżniczka się już wyspała? - usłyszał głos.

_ Swój  _ głos.

Lecz to nie on wypowiedział te słowa. I wtedy mu się przypomniało.

Baekhyun otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dobrze znajomą mu twarz. Twarz, którą widział codziennie w lustrze, choć ta miała oczy o innym kolorze, a przez jej środek prowadzony był delikatny srebrny łańcuszek, zaczepiony o uszy właściciela. 

_ Baëkhyun _ .

Chłopak już pamiętał. Uciekał wraz z Jongdae w stronę kapsuł ewakuacyjnych, ale gdy do nich dobiegli, było już za późno. Reszta ich przyjaciół znajdowała się w środku kapsuły i dwójka mogła się jedynie przyglądać zamykającej się śluzie. Jednak najbardziej zdziwił ich fakt, że zauważył ich Minseok, ale nie zrobił niczego by poinformować o tym resztę.

Po prostu im pomachał, uśmiechając się.

Chwilę później zderzyli się z grupą, która wyglądała zupełnie jak EXO, choć nimi nie była. Bynajmniej nie do końca.

Według tego, co mówili, byli EXO z przyszłości. Baekhyun nie mógł jednak pojąć dlaczego ich w takim razie zaatakowano.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie wydawało mu się możliwe by rozmawiać z wersją siebie z  _ przyszłości _ .

\- Gdzie jestem? - zapytał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Z niezadowoleniem odkrył, że związano mu ręce i nogi.

\- Nadal w bazie SM - odpowiedział Baëkhyun, kucając przy Baekhyunie.

Baekhyun zauważył Junmyeona i Minseoka, również związanych. Obydwaj byli nieprzytomni.

\- Gdzie jest Jongdae? - zapytał.

Na twarzy Baëkhyuna pojawił się łobuzerski uśmieszek.

\- Można powiedzieć, że… spędza czas sam na sam ze sobą.

\- A reszta?

\- Najprawdopodobniej udała się po kawałki Drzewa Życia.

\- Co? Po co? W jakim celu? Dlaczego nas zaatakowaliście tak w ogóle? I związaliście?

Baëkhyun przewrócił oczami.

\- Zadajesz za dużo pytań. No już, wstawaj - to powiedziawszy, odblokował kajdany na kostkach Baekhyuna i pomógł mu wstać.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - spytał zdezorientowany Baekhyun, gdy jego wersja z przyszłości ciągnęła go w stronę śluzy.

\- Zabawić się.

\- Co takiego?

Baëkhyun nie odpowiedział, tylko ciągnął młodszego siebie przez labirynt korytarzy. Minęło ich kilka oddziałów żołnierzy SM, ale poza zbyt długiemu przyglądaniu się dwójce, nijak nie zareagowali na ich obecność.

\- Dlaczego nas nie zatrzymali? - zdziwił się Baekhyun.

Baëkhyun prychnął.

\- Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie - powiedział.

\- Że co? Niby jak? Odwrócili się od SM?

\- Nie głuptasku - Baëkhyun się zaśmiał. - To  _ my  _ dołączyliśmy do SM.

Baekhyun stanął jak wryty i wyrwał swój łokieć z dłoni Baëkhyuna.

\- CO takiego?

\- Och, nie zgrywaj takiego bohatera - Baëkhyun ponownie sięgnął po ramię Baekhyuna, ale ten odtrącił jego rękę. Chłopak z przyszłości westchnął. - Przeszliśmy na stronę Red Force - wytłumaczył. - I był to dobry wybór. Sam się wkrótce o tym przekonasz.

\- Nie - Baekhyun pokręcił głową i cofnął się o krok. - Nie.

\- Tak - powiedział dobitnie Baëkhyun i chwycił Baekhyuna za łokieć, ciągnąc go dalej. 

Tym razem nie tak delikatnie jak wcześniej.

\- Ale… jak? Dlaczego? - Baekhyun nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. - Zostaliśmy stworzeni by  _ zniszczyć  _ Red Force, nie do niej dołączyć!

\- Wyprali ci mózg. Red Force nie jest naszym wrogiem. Dzięki Red Force na świecie zapanuje ład i porządek.

\- Gówno prawda! - Baekhyun ponownie uwolnił się z uchwytu. - To tobie wyprali mózg! W definicji Red Force jest dosłownie “chaos i zło Wszechświata”. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że…

Nie dokończył, bo Baëkhyun pchnął go na ścianę i zbliżył swoją twarz do jego.

\- W chaosie można odnaleźć porządek - powiedział cicho, ale dobitnie.

\- Czy ty się słyszysz? Dosłownie cytujesz ich broszury reklamujące! I to mnie wyprano mózg?

Baëkhyun westchnął i odsunął się od swojej młodszej wersji.

\- Jesteś jeszcze za młody by to zrozumieć. I za głupi. Ale nic nie szkodzi - wyciągnął z kieszeni plastikową kartę i przyłożył ją do czytnika przy drzwiach. - Wkrótce się to zmieni.

Drzwi otworzyły się z sykiem.

  
  


***

\- Czy wiesz dlaczego wybrałem szachy? - zapytał Chën.

Jongdae oderwał wzrok od monitora pokazującego wnętrze sali treningowej, do której właśnie weszli Baekhyun i Baëkhyun.

\- Ponieważ nudzi cię praca polegająca na oglądaniu nagrań z pustych korytarzy? - wskazał głową na tuzin małych telewizorów, obok których siedzieli. 

Znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu dla ochrony, ale poza ich dwójką w środku nie było nikogo innego. Pomiędzy nimi stał drewniany stolik w kształcie heksagonu, a na nim leżała szachownica z czarnymi i czerwonymi bierkami.

Chën uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie - powiedział. - Wybrałem szachy, ponieważ o sukcesie lub porażce gracza decyduje jego zgromadzone doświadczenie, poziom intelektu oraz głos intuicji, które bezpośrednio przekładają się na podejmowane przez niego decyzje w trakcie gry. Jak obydwaj wiemy, jesteśmy tą samą osobą, tylko, że ja jestem starszy. Mam zatem większe doświadczenie od ciebie.

\- I? - zapytał znudzonym głosem Jongdae.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak próbujesz pokonać mądrzejszą wersję siebie.

\- To, że jesteś starszy, nie znaczy wcale, że jesteś mądrzejszy - prychnął Jongdae. - Powiedziałbym, że jest wręcz odwrotnie. Twoje dołączenie do Red Force świadczy o tym, że zgłupiałeś na starość.

\- Uważaj na słowa, mój drogi - Chën uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Pamiętaj, że za parę lat będziesz mną. Naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz bym był głupi? Oznaczać to będzie, że i ty się taki staniesz.

\- Nie - Jongdae ponownie skupił swój wzrok na monitorach. - Ponieważ ja nigdy nie zbratam się z Red Force.

Chën nie odpowiedział przez dłuższą chwilę, bacznie przypatrując się młodszej wersji siebie.

\- Zobaczymy - powiedział w końcu i pochylił się nad szachownicą. - Zaczynamy?

\- Jak mam grać z dłońmi zakutymi w kajdany? 

\- Myślę, że znajdziesz jakiś sposób - odpowiedział Chën, ponownie się uśmiechając.

Jongdae przewrócił oczami. Nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru.

Zaczęli partię. 

  
  


***

Baëkhyun rzucił Baekhyunowi maskę do szermierki, po czym wszedł na długi podest.

Młodszy chłopak wpatrywał się w przedmiot w swoich dłoniach.

\- Dlaczego chcesz ze mną walczyć? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili.

\- Już ci mówiłem - odpowiedział Baëkhyun, wymachując swoim floretem. Sprawdzał jego wyważenie. - Dla zabawy.

\- Nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego - wymamrotał Baekhyun, ale także wszedł na podest.

\- Jak myślisz, jak wiele osób posługuje się jeszcze bronią białą w 2738 roku? Poza mną, a tym samym i tobą, nie znam nikogo takiego.

Baekhyun westchnął i nasunął maskę na głowę. 

Walka z samym sobą… Nie była to rzecz, która zdarza się codziennie. Chłopak nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać - w końcu on i Baëkhyun byli jedną i tą samą osobą.

Tylko, że Baëkhyun popełnił w swoim życiu ogromny błąd.

Baekhyun dalej nie mógł zaakceptować faktu, że kiedyś w przyszłości przejdzie na stronę Red Force. Czy był na to skazany? Czy może ciągle miał szansę temu zapobiec?

_ A gdybym… go zabił? _

Może i byli tą samą osobą, ale ktokolwiek pracował dla Red Force, automatycznie stawał się jego wrogiem. Jednak czy zasada ta odnosiła się także do jego samego? Co by się stało gdyby faktycznie zabił siebie z przyszłości? Dożyłby do wieku Baëkhyuna i potem zmarł w bliżej nieokreślony sposób? Czy raczej umarłby w tym samym czasie co jego wersja z przyszłości?

Baekhyun nie był pewien czy chce to sprawdzać. 

Wiedział natomiast, że musi pomóc starszemu sobie wrócić na właściwą ścieżkę.

\- Gotów? - zapytał Baëkhyun, przyjmując odpowiednią pozycję.

Baekhyun wykonał młynek swoim floretem, po czym odzwierciedlił układ ciała drugiego chłopaka.

\- Trzy, dwa, jeden.

Chłopcy natarli na siebie. Rozległ się dźwięk uderzania stali o stal, gdy ich ostrza się skrzyżowały.

Rozpoczął się taniec. Baëkhyun odpychał ataki Baekhyuna, jak gdyby był w stanie przewidzieć każdy jego ruch. W rzeczywistości faktycznie tak było - w końcu Baëkhyun znał te same chwyty co Baekhyun, a podczas lat, których Baekhyun jeszcze nie przeżył - zdążył nauczyć się też wielu nowych.

Automatycznie stawiało to Baekhyuna na przegranej pozycji, lecz mimo tego, chłopak nadal dzielnie walczył.

\- Au! - Baekhyun syknął, gdy starszy chłopak wytrącił mu floret z dłoni. 

\- Nie skupiaj się na broni przeciwnika. Obserwuj co robi jego ciało - poinstruował go Baëkhyun.

Baekhyun zacisnął szczęki. Nie lubił być pouczanym przez innych. A bycie pouczanym przez siebie samego? Koszmar.

Riposta cisnęła mu się na usta, ale ostatecznie się powstrzymał. Zrezygnowany podniósł broń z podłogi i ustawił się na pozycji.

I wtedy stało się coś dziwnego.

Wokół podestu zaczęły znikąd pojawiać się… postacie.

Czarne peleryny zakrywały ich ciała, a spod kapturów widoczne były jedynie oczy przypominające żarzące się węgielki.

Stworów było coraz więcej. Gromadziły się wokół podestu jak widownia.

  
  


***

\- Szach - powiedział Chën, przesuwając swojego hetmana tak, że uniemożliwił dalsze ruchy króla Jongdae. - I mat.

Jongdae westchnął i pomasował sobie skroń dłonią.

\- Nie martw się, praktyka czyni mistrza - powiedział z uśmiechem Chën.

Jongdae go zignorował, ale Chën nie poddawał się tak łatwo:

\- Czy wiesz co jest moją ulubioną figurą w szachach?

Jongdae prychnął.

\- Niech no zgadnę, król?

Na twarzy Chëna pojawiło się rozbawienie.

\- Zabawne, ale nie. Jest to goniec. Czy wiesz dlaczego? - Jongdae milczał, więc Chën kontynuował. - Goniec uosabia postać wojownika, który charakteryzuje się dużą żywotnością, zapałem a zarazem zuchwałością. Wyróżnia się on spośród innych bierek tym, że w przeciwieństwie do nich może zignorować inne bierki stojące mu na drodze i przeskakiwać przez nie.

\- I co w związku z tym?

Chën pochwycił czarnego gońca z planszy i przyjrzał mu się z bliska.

\- Zanim przeszliśmy na stronę Red Force, nigdy nie myśleliśmy o sobie. Musieliśmy ciągle martwić się o te głupie drzewo i ryzykować życie dla reszty świata. Ale czy kiedykolwiek nam za to podziękowano?

Jongdae odwrócił wzrok. Nie miał zamiaru wpuszczać tego jadu do swojego umysłu.

Chën mówił dalej: 

\- Ale odkąd przejrzeliśmy na oczy i dołączyliśmy do Red Force… W końcu nie muszę przejmować się dobrem innych. Mogę tak jak goniec przeskakiwać przeszkody stojące na mojej drodze. Eliminować je.

\- Naprawdę uważasz to za coś dobrego? - nie wytrzymał Jongdae.

Chën posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Uważam to za coś lepszego niż życie ograniczone do służby martwym ideom.

\- Chęć niesienia dobra nie jest martwą ideą - odparował Jongdae.

\- Być może - odpowiedział Chën, wstając leniwie ze swojego krzesła. - Jednak bez niej jest o wiele ciekawiej - to powiedziawszy, strącił z szachownicy wszystkie bierki, pozostawiając na niej tylko dwa gońce ustawione naprzeciw siebie.

\- Nigdy nie porzucę wartości, w które wierzę - powiedział dobitnie Jongdae.

Chën odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

\- Kiedyś też tak myślałem - odpowiedział po chwili. - I spójrz na mnie teraz.

Jongdae pokręcił głową.

\- Wciąż mam wybór - próbował przekonać samego siebie. - Nie popełnię twojego błędu.

Chën zbliżył się do Jongdae i oparł swoje dłonie na podłokietnikach krzesła, na którym siedział młodszy chłopak.

\- To nie był błąd - powiedział cicho.

Jongdae mógł teraz przyjrzeć się twarzy Chëna z bliska. Wyglądała tak jak jego własna, ale jednocześnie była inna. Chën miał jedno oko brązowe, a drugie błękitne - przy czym rzęsy wokół tego błękitnego były białe jak śnieg. W dolnej wardze, która wyglądała na zakrwawioną, znajdowały się dwa kolczyki, z czego jeden z nich połączony był łańcuszkami z kolczykiem w uchu Chëna.

Jongdae musiał przyznać, że jego wersja z przyszłości wiedziała jak się zaprezentować. Zaczesane na boki lśniące czarne włosy w połączeniu z czerwonym garniturem odsłaniającym większość klatki piersiowej Chëna wyglądały… co najmniej dobrze. Nie wspominając już o srebrnych sygnetach czy grubym łańcuszku wokół jego smukłej szyi.

Chën musiał zauważyć, że Jongdae mu się przygląda, bo na jego ustach pojawił się chełpliwy uśmieszek.

Jongdae szybko wrócił do rzeczywistości.

\- Jesteś w błędzie z tym gońcem, wiesz? - powiedział, gdy odzyskał zdolność mowy.

\- Och? A to niby dlaczego? - zapytał Chën, nadal pochylając się nad Jongdae.

Młodszy chłopak przełknął ślinę.

\- Jego droga przemieszczania się po szachownicy przypomina krzyż maltański. Symbol ośmiu cnót rycerskich.

\- Takich jak…? - spojrzenie Chëna stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne.

Jongdae poruszył się niespokojnie w swoim krześle.

\- Wiara. Życie w prawdzie. Żałowanie grzechów. Dawanie dowodów pokory. Miłowanie sprawiedliwości. Bycie miłosiernym. Bycie szczerym i wielkodusznym. Znoszenie prześladowań. Nie ma nic o usuwaniu Bogu ducha winnych ludzi.

Chën się zaśmiał.

\- Jestem miłosierny - powiedział. - I żałuję grzechów.

\- Nieprawda - szybko odparował Jongdae. - Nie żałujesz przejścia na stronę Red Force.

\- Ponieważ to nie grzech - odpowiedział spokojnym głosem Chën. - Myślę o… innych rzeczach.

Po plecach Jongdae spłynął zimny pot, gdy zrozumiał aluzję.

Jak miał odpowiedzieć na coś takiego?

Na szczęście z pomocą przyszło mu nagranie z kamery w sali treningowej.

\- Co… co to jest?

Chën w końcu się od niego odsunął i spojrzał na monitory.

W sali treningowej, na środku podestu do ćwiczeń, stali Baekhyun i Baëkhyun, a otaczała ich zgraja zakapturzonych postaci. Jakość nagrania nie była najlepsza, ale żarzące się oczy stworów były dobrze widoczne.

\- Strażnicy? - Jongdae odpowiedział sam sobie. - Ale… co oni tu robią? Nie powinni… strzec przejść między światami?

Wszechświat składa się z nieskończonej liczby nałożonych na siebie światów, niczym kartek w ryzie papieru. Światy te połączone są przejściami, których strzegą kreatury zwane Strażnikami.

\- Od początku historii Wszechświata nigdy nie opuścili swoich stanowisk... Co robią tu teraz?

Chën milczał, ponieważ nie znał odpowiedzi.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wszedł Sehůn.

\- Zlokalizowali fragmenty Drzewa. Za chwilę ruszamy - powiedział.

\- Co takiego? - Jongdae stanął na równe nogi. - Nie, nie możecie! Zastanówcie się jakie to będzie miało konsekwencje! Nie możecie przekazać Drzewa Życia w ręce Red Force!

Jednak zarówno Sehůn jak i Chën zignorowali jego błagania.


	18. 17 (EXO)

Chanyeol zacisnął palce na prętach lodowej klatki, w której zamknął ich Xiůmin.

\- Jeśli myślicie, że się wam to uda, to jesteście w wielkim błędzie - syknął Jongin.

\- Już nam się udało - odpowiedział Suhø, unosząc w górę dziewięć fragmentów Drzewa Życia. - Teraz tylko poczekamy na transport w postaci Kāia i…

Chanyeol nie słuchał dalej. Poniesiona klęska, wstyd i poczucie winy były dla niego nie do zniesienia. Świat wirował mu przed oczami, więc zacisnął powieki i mocniej chwycił lodowe kraty.

Z rozmyślań wyrwała go ściekająca mu po palcach woda.

_ Zaraz… woda? _

Chłopak otworzył oczy. Lodowe pręty stopiły się o niemal połowę swojej początkowej grubości w miejscu, w którym je ściskał. Nie była to zasługa ciepła jego ciała.

Oznaczało to tylko jedno.

Chanyeol wycofał się na tył klatki i wyszeptał do swoich przyjaciół: 

\- Moja moc wróciła.

\- Jak to? - zapytał Yixing.

\- Nie wiem, najwidoczniej serum przestało działać - odpowiedział. - A wasze?

Sehun przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. Chwilę później zawiał mocniejszy wiatr.

\- Moja też! - wyszeptał podekscytowanym tonem.

\- Zatem jaki mamy plan? - zapytał Yixing.

\- Przede wszystkim musimy odebrać im fragmenty Drzewa - powiedział swoim niskim głosem Kyungsoo. - Jongin, a twoja moc? Możesz się teleportować?

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Mnie naszpikowali potrójną dawką tego świństwa - powiedział. - Za bardzo się bali, że mogę im się wyślizgnąć w każdej chwili.

\- Zatem wszystko w waszych rękach - wyszeptał Kyungsoo, patrząc na Sehuna i Chanyeola.

Chanyeol skinął głową.

\- Mogę stopić pręty z tyłu, żeby tego nie widzieli - powiedział. - Sehun będzie musiał jakoś unieszkodliwić Suhø i Xiůmina, a wy wtedy rzucicie się biegiem po kawałki Drzewa.

\- W porządku - zgodził się Yixing. - Zaczynajmy.

Chanyeol schował się za swoimi przyjaciółmi i położył dłonie na grubych lodowych prętach. Spomiędzy jego palców zaczęła wydobywać się para.

\- Um… chyba mamy problem - odezwał się po chwili Sehun.

Chanyeol odwrócił głowę.

Na górskiej ścieżce pojawiła się reszta EXO z przyszłości. A raczej ÊXØ, bo tak woleli być nazywani. Nie chcieli być powiązywani ze swoją przeszłością.

Chłopak zaklął pod nosem.

\- Czas nam się skończył - zauważył Jongin. 

Lāy, Kāi, Sehůn i Chanyeøl ruszyli w stronę lodowej klatki by przywitać się z młodszymi wersjami siebie.

\- Chanyeol, jak długo jeszcze? - zapytał Sehun.

\- Dwadzieścia sekund.

Zbliżająca się do nich czwórka była coraz bliżej.

\- Nie mamy tyle czasu - wymamrotał najmłodszy. - Pieprzyć to. Zaczynamy.

  
  


***

Minseokowi zaczynały już drętwieć nogi od siedzenia w tej samej pozycji przez dłuższy czas. Razem z Jongdae, Junmyeonem i Baekhyunem, przeniesiono ich do centrum dowodzenia, gdzie zostali ustawieni pod ścianą. 

Chłopak uznał za zabawne to, jak bardzo zmienił się sposób, w jaki traktowano ich czwórkę, odkąd ÊXØ pojawiło się w bazie SM i przekonało dowództwo, że przybywają z przyszłości i są po ich stronie. Czwórka wciąż była zakuta w kajdanki i obserwowana przez dwójkę uzbrojonych żołnierzy, ale Sooman uznał, że skoro ich przeznaczeniem jest dołączenie do Red Force, to równie dobrze może trzymać ich blisko siebie.

Dlatego teraz Minseok przyglądał się relacji na żywo z orbity geostacjonarnej na wielkim ekranie. Nagranie przedstawiało Ziemię.

Jej atmosfera była w płomieniach.

Na dole obrazu znajdował się żółty pasek z napisem: “Anomalie w całej Drodze Mlecznej. Odłączone księżyce Saturna - Tytan i Hyperion - zepchnęły Uran z jego orbity. Atmosfera Ziemi płonie. Zarejestrowano lawiny i wzmożoną aktywność wulkanów na trzech planetach w Układzie Słonecznym.”

\- Teorie? - zapytał Sooman stojących przed nim czterech naukowców.

\- Zmienione parametry fizyczne wiatru słonecznego spowodowane olbrzymimi koronalnymi wyrzutami masy ze Słońca? - podsunął jeden z nich.

\- Kibum, burze słoneczne nie są wytłumaczeniem wszystkich problemów w galaktyce - zbeształ go inny.

\- A pojawienie się Strażników? - wtrąciła się pułkownik Irene. - Na  _ naszym  _ statku?

Zapadła cisza. Naukowcy nie znali logicznego wyjaśnienia.

\- Mam… pewną teorię - odezwał się nagle dziewczęcy głos.

Zza pleców czterech mężczyzn wyszła młoda dziewczyna o różowych włosach.

\- Yeri - na ustach pułkownik pojawił się ciepły uśmiech. Minseok zdał sobie sprawę, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczył uśmiechającą się Irene. Kobieta nie uśmiechała się nawet do generała Taemina, z którym pracowała i na którego widok kolana miękły nie tylko płci pięknej. - Proszę, mów.

Yeri rozejrzała się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu jej wzrok zatrzymał się na czwórce skutych chłopaków.

\- Te całe…  _ ÊXØ  _ \- zaczęła. - Czy oni naprawdę są z przyszłości?

\- Tak przynajmniej twierdzą - odpowiedział Lee Sooman.

\- Cóż… Myślę, że to właśnie ich wina.

Zaskoczenie pojawiło się nawet na twarzy pułkownik.

\- Sądzisz, że nas okłamali i ich celem było zniszczenie… w sumie czego? - zapytał Sooman.

Yeri pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, nie uważam, żeby zrobili to umyślnie - odpowiedziała. - Po prostu to wszystko wygląda mi na… naruszenie kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego.

Jeden z naukowców nagle pstryknął palcami.

\- Może być - podjął entuzjastycznie. - Spotykając się ze swoimi wersjami z przeszłości - tu zerknął w stronę zakutej czwórki - i wyjawiając im ich przyszłość, mogli nieodwracalnie wpłynąć na bieg wydarzeń.

\- Prawdopodobnie doszło do jakiegoś nierozwiązywalnego paradoksu - dorzucił kolejny naukowiec, marszcząc czoło. - Czasoprzestrzeń, nie mogąc sobie z nim poradzić, zaczęła się rozpadać.

\- Zatem… to czego jesteśmy teraz świadkami… - powiedział Taemin.

\- Jest końcem Wszechświata - dokończyła Yeri.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. 

Nagle Taemin potrząsnął energicznie głową.

\- Jest jakiś sposób by to powstrzymać? - zapytał.

\- Powiedziałbym, że odesłanie ÊXØ do przyszłości rozwiązałoby problem, ale obawiam się, że szkoda została już wyrządzona - odpowiedział jeden z naukowców.

\- Poza tym, nie znamy jeszcze technologii, która pozwala na podróże w czasie - dodał mężczyzna o imieniu Kibum. 

\- WayV zna - mruknęła pułkownik. 

\- Niestety ich nadzwyczajny dar do wykrywania tuneli czasoprzestrzennych zda nam się na niewiele, skoro znów nam się wymknęli - zauważył gorzko Lee Sooman. - Musimy rozwiązać to inaczej.

Minseok poczuł na sobie wzrok Yeri i ogarnęło go złe przeczucie.

\- Doszło do paradoksu… - powiedziała powoli. - Nie wiemy jakiego, ale możemy przypuszczać, że jest związany z EXO - w końcu to ich “historia” została bezpośrednio zmieniona?

\- Zgadza się - potwierdził jeden z naukowców.

\- A co by się stało… gdybyśmy ich wyeliminowali? - zapytała. - Pozbywając się EXO, pozbędziemy się problemu.

Minseok wymienił się z Junmyeonem niespokojnym spojrzeniem.

\- A co z ÊXØ?

\- Znikną w momencie śmierci EXO. Tak jakby nigdy nie dane im było dożyć swojego wieku.

\- Hm - na czole Soomana pojawiły się bruzdy. - Musimy to dobrze przemyśleć. Zarówno EXO jak i ÊXØ są potężną bronią. Czy jesteśmy gotowi się jej wyrzec dla dobra… Wszechświata?

\- Nie - odezwał się Baekhyun, ale od razu zarobił kopnięcie w brzuch od pilnującego ich żołnierza.

\- Ma pan rację, sir - powiedział Taemin. - Nie brzmi to jak coś, co mamy w zwyczaju robić.

\- Nie macie innego wyjścia - naciskała Yeri. - Możecie zachować swoją “broń”, ale na jak długo? Parę dni zanim i ta galaktyka zacznie się rozpadać?

\- Mogłaby się już w końcu zamknąć - wymamrotał Jongdae.

Minseok nie mógł zgodzić się bardziej.

\- Ale ÊXØ jest teraz w posiadaniu Drzewa Życia - zauważył generał. - Jesteśmy już tak blisko.

\- Zatem poczekajmy aż nam je dostarczą - powiedziała okrutnym głosem Irene, po czym spojrzała na czwórkę związanych chłopaków. - A potem ich zabijemy.

Nagle statek zaczął się niekontrolowanie trząść.

  
  


***

Yixing wyciągnął rękę po fragmenty Drzewa Życia, ale w tym samym momencie upadł na niego jakiś ciężar, przygważdżając chłopaka do ziemi. Yixing wylądował zaledwie metr od Suhø, który był aktualnie w posiadaniu kawałków Drzewa.

_ Tak blisko… _

Yixing przeturlał się na plecy i zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Lāya. Ogarnęła go mieszanka strachu i nienawiści.

\- Spieszy ci się gdzieś? - zapytał starszy chłopak.

Yixing splunął mu w twarz.

Lāy odruchowo zamknął oczy.

\- W porządku - powiedział po chwili, gdy minęła pierwsza fala złości. - Możemy bawić się w ten sposób - i posłał pięść prosto w szczękę Yixinga.

Parę metrów dalej stał Chanyeol, a otaczało go szalejące inferno. Chłopak zauważył Yixinga walczącego ze swoją wersją z przyszłości - oznaczało to, że tylko Kyungsoo i Jongin mieli jeszcze szansę by odebrać Suhø fragmenty Drzewa.

Jednak czerwonowłosy chłopak zdążył się już zorientować w sytuacji i rzucił się biegiem w stronę Kāia, by ten przeteleportował kawałki Drzewa Życia do bazy SM.

Chanyeol nie mógł na to pozwolić. Dlatego uniósł ręce i posłał płomienie w kierunku Suhø, który musiał się nagle zatrzymać. Chanyeol uwięził go w ciasnym, ognistym kręgu. Tak ciasnym, że Kāi nie był w stanie się przeteleportować do jego środka.

Suhø syknął, gdy płomienie oparzyły mu skórę. Posłał Chanyeolowi mordercze spojrzenie, po czym przywołał wodę i zrzucił ją na ognisty krąg. 

Rozległo się skwierczenie i drogę górską zasłoniła biała para.

Chanyeol zacisnął szczęki i dołożył wszystkich sił, by zwiększyć ogień wokół Suhø.

Ale woda była silniejszym przeciwnikiem.

Na dodatek, nagle z płomieni przed nim wyłonił się Chanyeøl.

\- No pięknie – wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę – odpowiedział starszy chłopak, a jego dwukolorowe oczy przybrały kolor czerwieni. Pod skórą zajaśniały mu ogniste linie i płomienie wokół dwójki urosły na wysokość trzech metrów. - Zaczynajmy zabawę.

Kyungsoo schował się za głazem w ostatniej chwili. Próbując złapać oddech, poczuł jak w kamień uderza jedna z błyskawic Chëna.

\- No wyjdź, nie chowaj się – zawołał melodyjnym głosem Baëkhyun. - Nic ci przecież nie zrobimy.

Kyungsoo nie był głupi. Wiedział, że to nieprawda.

Nagle poczuł przejmujące zimno na dłoni i szybko ją cofnął. Trawa, na której siedział, pokryła się szronem. A zatem poza Chënem i Baëkhyunem polował na niego także Xiůmin.

_ Świetnie. _

_ Po prostu świetnie. _

W tle brzmiały odgłosy walki, ale chłopak nie miał odwagi by wyjrzeć za głaz i sprawdzić jak radzą sobie jego przyjaciele. Musiał jak najszybciej dostać się do Suhø i odebrać mu fragmenty Drzewa Życia.

Tylko jak? Bez swojej mocy…

_ Moja moc. _

Kyungsoo skupił się z całych sił w poszukiwaniu za dobrze znanym mu uczuciem. 

Nagle głaz za jego plecami złamał się w pół. Nie była to zasługa Kyungsoo, ale błyskawicy Chëna.

Mimo wszystko, podziałało.

Chłopak coś w sobie poczuł. Był to zaledwie cień jego mocy, ale oznaczało to, że może ona wrócić do niego w każdym momencie.

Jeśli jego nadnercza wyprodukowałyby jeszcze trochę adrenaliny aby zneutralizować działanie serum…

Kyungsoo podjął decyzję. 

I wyskoczył zza rozłupanego głazu.

\- No proszę, proszę – powiedział Baëkhyun. - Kogo my tu mamy.

Xiůmin posłał w jego stronę lodowe szpikulce, ale Kyungsoo zdołał wykonać unik. 

Turlając się po ziemi z sercem bijącym jak oszalałe, poczuł jak wraca jego moc.

_ No. To ja rozumiem. _

Nie tracąc ani chwili, uderzył pięściami o ziemię. U stóp Chëna, Baëkhyuna i Xiůmina z gruntu wyrosły olbrzymie spiczaste kamienie, zwalając trójkę z nóg i dając chłopakowi odrobinę czasu by rzucić się biegiem w stronę Suhø.

Jak tylko Chanyeol przetopił lodowe pręty klatki, w której byli zamknięci, Jongin puścił się sprintem w kierunku Suhø. Nie przebiegł jednak nawet połowy dystansu, gdy nagle zmaterializował się przed nim Kāi.

\- Nie tak szybko mój drogi – powiedział starszy chłopak.

Jongin natychmiast zamachnął się pięścią, celując w twarz siebie z przyszłości. Lecz gdy jego dłoń znajdowała się centymetr od nosa Kāia, ten nagle zniknął. 

Sekundę później pojawił się za plecami Jongina i z całych sił kopnął go w zgięcie kolan. Zaskoczony Jongin stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię.

Sam często wykorzystywał tę sztuczkę, gdy jego moc działała bez zarzutu. Teraz przekonał się na własnej skórze jak bardzo musiało być to irytujące dla jego przeciwników.

\- Jesteś słabszy niż myślałem - mówił dalej Kāi. - Widzisz, kiedy ja byłem w twoim wieku…

Nie dokończył, bo Jongin złapał go za kostki i mocno szarpnął. Starszy chłopak również stracił równowagę, lecz nim upadł na ziemię, przeteleportował się kilkanaście metrów dalej.

A z racji, że Jongin ciągle się go trzymał, to przeteleportowali się oboje.

Dwójka upadła na żwir i zaczęła szamotać się we wspólnym uścisku. Jonginowi udało się wylądować na Kāim, więc teraz okładał go pięściami. 

Ale nagle dostrzegł coś kątem oka.

_ Strażnicy. _

Kreatury bez twarzy, nie wyższe niż metr dwadzieścia, zaczęły wyrastać obok walczącej dwójki niczym grzyby po deszczu. Ich żarzące się ślepia przyprawiały chłopaka o dreszcze, ale Jongin wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy Strażnicy byli nieszkodliwi.

A przynajmniej tak o nich mówiono.

Jednak czy to, że nikt nigdy nie widział by kogoś zaatakowali, oznaczało, że faktycznie tego nie zrobili? Jongin przypomniał sobie jak Chanyeol raz porównał ich do potwora z bajki dla dzieci, którą kiedyś oglądali… Strażnicy, tak jak  _ Buka _ , bo takie imię nosił owy potwór, byli milczący i obserwowali innych, napawając ich strachem.

_ Ale co robili w tym miejscu? Nie powinni… strzec przejść między światami? Zwłaszcza wejścia do X-świata?  _

X-świat był alternatywnym wymiarem, z którego nie było ucieczki, i w którym przechowywane było całe zło.

\- Kāi! - rozległo się nagle wołanie Suhø. Był atakowany głazami przez Kyungsoo, który stworzył w ziemi ogromną rozpadlinę, odcinając Suhø od reszty ÊXØ. - Musisz natychmiast dostarczyć kawałki Drzewa do centrum!

I wtedy Jongin zrozumiał. Bez Kāia ÊXØ zostałoby znacznie osłabione. Bez środka transportu nie byliby w stanie wrócić do bazy SM. Oczywiście poradziliby sobie jakoś, ale chodziło im o jak najszybsze przekazanie fragmentów Drzewa Życia do dowództwa. 

Zanim EXO zdąży je odzyskać.

Dlatego jeśli Jongin wypuściłby Kāia z uścisku… skutki byłyby nieodwracalne.

Chłopak z przyszłości słysząc wołanie Suhø, zaczął się mocniej szamotać i zdołał nawet uderzyć Jongina w szczękę, ale młodszy chłopak go nie puścił. Krew pociekła Jonginowi z wargi i chłopak poczuł, że traci siły. Jego moc jeszcze nie wróciła, a Kāi w każdej chwili mógł się uwolnić.

Wtem jeden ze Strażników pojawił się niecały metr od walczącej dwójki i w głowie Jongina zrodził się pomysł.

Zły pomysł.

Ale chłopak nie widział innego wyjścia. Nie mógł pozwolić by Kāi mu się wymknął i zniknął z fragmentami Drzewa. 

Domyślał się, że to będzie jego koniec. Odszukał wzrokiem swoich przyjaciół, ale wszyscy byli zajęci walką, nikt nie patrzył w jego stronę.

Yixing, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo i Sehun.

Chciał się z nimi pożegnać, ale wiedział, że go nie usłyszą.

Pomyślał także o Baekhyunie, Jongdae, Minseoku i Junmyeonie, którzy zostali na statku SM i o których dalszym losie nic nie wiedział. Z nimi także chciał się pożegnać.

Robił to dla nich. Miał nadzieję, że pomoże im to odzyskać kawałki Drzewa Życia.

Licząc, że jego ofiara nie pójdzie na marne, zacisnął palce jednej ręki na przegubie Kāia, a drugą dłonią sięgnął po skrawek peleryny najbliżej stojącego Strażnika.

Chwilę później wessała ich nicość.

Strażnik przeniósł Jongina i Kāia do X-świata, mrocznej rzeczywistości, w której zostaną na zawsze.

Sehůn wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i zacisnął ją w pięść.

Sehun poczuł jak powietrze opuszcza jego płuca.

Upadając na kolana, chwycił się za pierś, bezskutecznie próbując złapać oddech. 

Dusił się.

\- Tej sztuczki nauczyłem się miesiąc po przyłączeniu się do Red Force - na twarzy Sehůna pojawił się okrutny uśmieszek. - Nadal będziesz się upierał, że był to błąd?

Chłopak chciał odpowiedzieć “Tak”, ale z jego ust wydobył się tylko świst.

\- Z Red Force mógłbyś umieć więcej - kontynuował Sehůn. - Być kimś więcej.

Sehunowi napłynęły łzy do oczu. Ogień w płucach był nie do zniesienia.

_ Czy tak właśnie czują się ryby wyjęte z wody? _

Sehůn przykucnął przy młodszej wersji siebie i przechylając głowę jak ciekawski szczeniak, przyglądał się czerwonej twarzy Sehuna. Po chwili zbliżył swoje usta do ucha młodszego chłopaka.

\- Widzisz… gdybyś tylko…

Nie dokończył, bo Sehun z całej siły uderzył go głową w nos.

Sehůn odskoczył w tył. Atak tak go zaskoczył, że chłopak na moment zapomniał o kontrolowaniu płuc Sehuna, który w końcu mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza.

\- Złamałeś go! - zawołał pełnym niedowierzania głosem, dotykając swojego nosa.

Sehun nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę - próbował w tym czasie opanować napad kaszlu. 

\- To był cios poniżej pasa - narzekał dalej Sehůn.

\- Raczej powyżej - poprawił go Sehun.

\- Co tam mamroczesz?

Młodszy chłopak uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Sehůn ponownie wyciąga przed siebie rękę. Nim jednak powietrze znów opuściło jego płuca, chłopak przywołał trąbę powietrzną i nasłał ją na wersję siebie z przyszłości.

Sehůn zawył z frustracji, gdy wir powietrza zamknął się wokół niego, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Wiatr szarpał jego ciałem, ale nawet przy pomocy własnej umiejętności, chłopak nie był w stanie się wydostać.

Sehun uniósł swoje ręce jeszcze wyżej i prędkość wiatru się zwiększyła, porywając kamienie z górskiej drogi.

Ogarnęło go zadowolenie. W końcu to  _ on  _ kontrolował sytuację. Ale nagle-

Poczuł, że znów traci dech.

Jednak tym razem nie była to sprawka Sehůna - on ciągle miotał się w trąbie powietrznej.

Nie. Tym razem była to wina długiej, czarnej strzały, która sterczała z jego piersi.

Chłopak spojrzał na jej bełt, a następnie podążył wzrokiem do miejsca, z którego została wystrzelona. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej na wzgórzu stał Lāy z łukiem w ręce. Uśmiechał się z wyższością.

Sehunowi opadły ramiona. Chwilę później poczuł, że wysiadają mu także kolana.

Do jego uszu dobiegł śmiech i chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że Sehůn w końcu się uwolnił. Po trąbie powietrznej nie było śladu.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać? - krzyknął starszy chłopak.

Sehun go nie słuchał. W jego piersi promieniście rozchodził się ból. 

_ Potrzebuję Yixinga. Yixing mi pomoże. _

Chwiejąc się na nogach, rozejrzał się dookoła. 

Nie pierwszy raz był poważnie ranny. W swoim długim życiu przeszedł już przez wiele i moc Yixinga niejednokrotnie okazywała się bezcennym skarbem. Rana po strzale nie była niczym poważ-

I wtedy go zauważył. Yixing tkwił uwięziony po szyję w wielkiej bryle lodu.

_ Och. _

Nagle uderzył go silny podmuch wiatru i Sehun runął na ziemię. 

Skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał dźwięk towarzyszący złamaniu strzały. W trakcie upadku jej grot przesunął się w jego ciele, sprawiając, że zalała go fala bólu. 

\- Nie mów mi, że jesteś taki słaby - przekomarzał się Sehůn.

Młodszy chłopak zacisnął zęby i objął palcami wystającą z jego piersi strzałę. Jednak nie miał wystarczająco dużo siły by ją z siebie wyciągnąć.

Dodatkowo z niezadowoleniem odkrył, że jego kombinezon powoli nasiąka krwią z rany.

\- No wstawaj - powiedział zaczepnie Sehůn. - Myślałem, że-

Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć zamarło na jego ustach. Chłopak zatrzymał się wpół kroku i spojrzał na swoją pierś.

Rozkwitała na niej krwista plama, która powiększała się z każdą sekundą.

\- Co do…

Chłopak spojrzał na Sehuna i dopiero wtedy zauważył strzałę wystającą z ciała młodszego siebie. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się mieszanka zdziwienia i przerażenia.

\- Nie - wymamrotał, gdy i jego zaczęły opuszczać siły. - Nie - powtórzył, upadając na kolana. - Lāy, coś ty zrobił?

Sehun nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi Lāya. Kątem oka zauważył, że łucznik rzucił się biegiem w stronę Sehůna.

Jego oddechy stawały się coraz płytsze. Oddychał szybciej, choć każde zaczerpnięcie powietrza kosztowało go wiele wysiłku i powodowało kolejną falę bólu.

Kolory traciły swoją wyrazistość. Ktoś coś krzyczał, ale Sehun nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów.

Wszystko blakło poza błękitem nieba.

Nagle nad Sehunem pojawiła się twarz Kyungsoo. Mówił coś, ale Sehun nic z tego nie rozumiał. Młodszy chłopak spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz nie był pewien czy mu to wyszło. Otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale nic się z nich nie wydobyło.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował jego mózg było błękitne niebo powoli pożerane przez płomienie.

\- Nie - Kyungsoo potrząsnął ciałem Sehuna. - Nie.

Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.

\- Sehun obudź się - powiedział rozpaczliwie. - Obudź się!

Ale było już za późno. 

Ciało Sehuna znieruchomiało, jego oczy nie poruszały się. Tępo wpatrywały się w niebo.

Kyungsoo zacisnął palce na kombinezonie Sehuna. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach, ale nie mógł pozwolić by ogarnęła go rozpacz.

\- Nie idioto! - usłyszał słaby głos Sehůna. - Musisz najpierw uleczyć niego!

Kyungsoo zdał sobie sprawę, że Sehůn wskazuje na Sehuna. Lāy stanął na nogi, ale zdarzyła się wtedy dziwna rzecz.

Ciało Sehůna zesztywniało.

A następnie rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

Zarówno Kyungsoo jak i Lāy oniemiali wpatrywali się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą leżało.

\- J… jak - rozległ się głos Suhø.

Sprowadziło to Kyungsoo na ziemię. Sehun odszedł, ale fragmenty Drzewa Życia wciąż znajdowały się w rękach wroga. 

Chłopak nie miał zamiaru pozwolić by śmierć Sehuna poszła na marne. Dlatego zebrał cały swój żal i złość i dał im upust. 

Uderzył pięścią w głaz.

Z ziemi wokół stóp Suhø wyrosły olbrzymie kamienie, zamykając chłopaka w konstrukcji przypominającej klatkę.

_ Teraz mi już nie uciekniesz. _

Kyungsoo wstał i ruszył w kierunku Suhø. 

Ale nagle cała góra się zachwiała. Kyungsoo rozejrzał się dookoła i w ostatniej chwili odskoczył w tył. Przed nim wyrosła wielka rozpadlina, głęboka na kilkanaście metrów.

Dziura podzieliła górską drogę na dwie części. Kyungsoo stał po jednej stronie przepaści, a po drugiej znajdował się Suhø i… D.Ø..

Dwójka zmierzyła się wzrokiem, po czym D.Ø. odwrócił się bez słowa i podszedł do Suhø, który wręczył mu kawałki Drzewa Życia.

Kyungsoo uderzył stopą w górską drogę i ziemia po drugiej stronie przepaści zaczęła się trząść. Kamienie oderwały się od zbocza i popędziły na spotkanie ze stojącą niżej dwójką.

Trzęsienie było tak silne, że D.Ø. ledwo stał na nogach, ale udało mu się energicznie tupnąć stopą i nagle ziemia się uspokoiła. Nie zatrzymało to jednak lawiny kamieni i chłopak musiał szybko zmusić jeden ze stojących obok głazów by osłonił zarówno niego jak i Suhø.

Kyungsoo zacisnął pięści. Czegokolwiek by nie próbował, D.Ø. miał zawsze gotową odpowiedź. Chłopak nie miał szans by pokonać siebie z przyszłości.

Ale D.Ø. najwyraźniej wcale nie miał ochoty na walkę, bo gdy tylko lawina ustała, wyszedł zza głazu służącego mu za tarczę i ruszył w górę górskiej drogi, zostawiając wszystkich w dole.

_ Czyżby szedł do Kāia?  _ Kyungsoo rozejrzał się i zdał sobie sprawę, żę nigdzie nie widzi Jongina i jego wersji z przyszłości. 

_ Gdzie oni się przeteleportowali? _

Nagle jego uwagę przykuł jakiś hałas w oddali. Chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę i zobaczył… nadlatujący śmigłowiec.

_ O nie.  _ To właśnie do niego kierował się D.Ø..

Kyungsoo uklęknął i przycisnął swoje dłonie do ziemi. Musiał jak najszybciej załatać przepaść i powstrzymać swojego sobowtóra z przyszłości. Nie mógł liczyć na niczyją pomoc - Chanyeol zajęty był walką na niemal śmierć i życie z Chanyeølem, a Yixing tkwił po szyję w bryle lodu. Sehun…

Kyungsoo zacisnął szczęki i skupił się jeszcze mocniej. Proces złączenia dwóch brzegów przepaści wymagał ogromnego nakładu mocy i był przy tym bardzo mozolny. Chłopak nie miał szans przedostać się na drugą stronę nim śmigłowiec dotrze do D.Ø..

W dodatku ponownie zainteresowało się nim niesławne trio - ÊXØ CBX.

Ziemia wokół Kyungsoo zaczęła zamarzać, co jeszcze bardziej utrudniało jego pracę. Xiůmin się z nim droczył, ale chłopak nie miał na to czasu. Posłał kilkanaście głazów w stronę trójki, która musiała zarządzić chwilowy odwrót. Zyskał dzięki temu nieco czasu, ale jedno spojrzenie w stronę D.Ø. uświadomiło mu, że było już za późno.

Zawieszony w powietrzu śmigłowiec zrzucił linę, która zawisła tuż nad głową D.Ø.. Chłopak zaczął się po niej wspinać.

_ Nie… Nie… _

Kyungsoo mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić co się stanie, gdy SM (a co za tym idzie - Red Force) wejdzie w posiadanie kawałków Drzewa Życia. Szkoda będzie nieodwracalna. O ile porwanie i przeprowadzanie eksperymentów na EXO nie było jego wymarzonym scenariuszem, to chłopcy zawsze mieli szansę uciec. Nawet ich śmierć nie wydawała mu się tak straszna w porównaniu ze skutkami jakie przyniesie zdobycie fragmentów Drzewa przez Red Force.

Pod żadnym pozorem nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Ale D.Ø. był już prawie w połowie swojej wspinaczki po linie. Jak tylko dostarczy kawałki Drzewa Red Force, wszystko będzie stracone. EXO już ich nie odzyska.

Kyungsoo spojrzał na tracącego siły Chanyeola i Yixinga, który robił się coraz bardziej siny. Po Jonginie nie było śladu. A Sehun…

Nagle puls Kyungsoo przyspieszył. 

_ Sehůn rozmył się w powietrzu jak tylko serce Sehuna przestało bić. Czy zatem…? _

Pomysł zrodził się w jego głowie, gdy przyglądał się wspinaczce D.Ø.. Miał coraz mniej czasu. 

Jednak czy Kyungsoo był aż tak… ofiarny? Tak altruistyczny by odebrać sobie życie dla dobra sprawy?

To nie był łatwy wybór. Chłopak spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, wciąż pozostałych przy życiu i pomyślał o tym, co straci. Jeśli jednak nie powstrzyma D.Ø., to co zostanie mu z życia? Świat nieodwracalnie pogrąży się w chaosie i ciemności.

Na sam koniec spojrzał na nieruchome ciało Sehuna. Przypomniały mu się wszystkie chwile, które spędzili w dziewiątkę - zarówno walcząc ze złem, jak i ciesząc się spokojnym życiem na Ziemi.

_ Powinniśmy byli na niej zostać. _

Kyungsoo podjął decyzję. Wstał i podszedł do Yixinga, który z wszystkich sił starał się pozostać przytomny.

\- Yixing - powiedział. - Obiecaj mi, że razem z Chanyeolem zrobicie wszystko żeby odnaleźć fragmenty Drzewa. Powinny być w dolinie.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Obiecaj!

\- Obiecuję, obiecuję… Ale, Kyungsoo, co ty…

\- Bycie twoim przyjacielem było dla mnie zaszczytem - powiedział Kyungsoo drżącym głosem, po czym odwrócił się w stronę D.Ø., który już prawie dostał się do środka śmigłowca. 

Następnie chwycił swoją głowę oburącz i skręcił sobie kark.

Z ust Yixinga wyrwał się krzyk.

\- Nie! - wrzeszczał, próbując uwolnić się lodu. - Kyungsoo, nie!

Lecz było już za późno. Chłopak mógł się jedynie przyglądać, jak życie ucieka z ciała jego przyjaciela, który bezwładnie osunął się na ziemię.

_ Gdybym tylko mógł się wydostać… może zdążyłbym go uratować… _

Jednak w głębi serca Yixing wiedział, że nie było już to możliwe.

Kyungsoo zmarł. Odebrał sobie życie na oczach jednego ze swoich przyjaciół.

Yixing poczuł napływające mu do oczu łzy.

\- Ale dlaczego…

Spojrzał wtedy w stronę śmigłowca w oddali. 

I zobaczył jak D.Ø. puszcza się liny i spada w przepaść. Jego ciało rozpłynęło się w powietrzu w połowie drogi, ale bystrym oczom Yixinga nie umknął fakt, że kawałki Drzewa Życia poleciały dalej, najprawdopodobniej spadając do doliny poniżej.

_ Zupełnie tak jak powiedział Kyungsoo. _

Po chwili wrócili Chën, Baëkhyun i Xiůmin.

\- Co tu się… wydarzyło? - zapytał Chën, wpatrując się w ciało Kyungsoo leżące pod nienaturalnym kątem.

Yixing nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się tępo w ziemię.

\- Hej, gdzie jest z Suhø? - odezwał się nagle Baëkhyun. - Suhø? Suhø!

Ale po czerwonowłosym chłopaku nie było śladu.

Yixing zmarszczył brwi. Nie widział by Suhø opuszczał klatkę, w której zamknął go Kyungsoo. Gdzie się zatem teraz podziewał?

Nagle Chën i Xiůmin upadli na kolana.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Baëkhyun.

Jednak nim dwójka zdążyła odpowiedzieć, rozmyła się w powietrzu.

Yixinga przeszedł dreszcz, który nie miał nic wspólnego z bryłą lodu, w której był uwięziony.

Istniało tylko jedno wytłumaczenie tej sytuacji.

Jongdae i Minseok nie żyli.

  
  


***

Szyba roztrzaskała się jak tylko uderzyło w nią ciało Baekhyuna. Chłopak wypadł poza statek.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że cała baza SM zaczęła się trząść. Po chwili do centrum dowodzenia dostał się dym i dowództwo zostało poinformowane o pożarach w różnych częściach statku. Następnie uszkodzony został jakiś sterownik i wysiadło pole grawitacyjne, a cały statek gwałtownie się przechylił. To wtedy właśnie Baekhyun poleciał na szybę.

Jego pierwszym odruchem było krzyknięcie. Potem przyszło logiczne myślenie.

_ Dlaczego jeszcze nie zabiła mnie próżnia? _

Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że wcale nie znajdował się w przestrzeni międzyplanetarnej, ale w atmosferze jakiejś planety. I spadał z niewyobrażalną prędkością ku ziemi.

A raczej morzu.

_ Jak do tego doszło? Kiedy baza SM zbliżyła się tak bardzo do obszaru jakiejś planety? _

Podejrzewał, że była to sprawka rozpadającej się czasoprzestrzeni.

Serce waliło mu jak szalone, a z gardła nieustannie wydobywał się krzyk. Udało mu się przekręcić w powietrzu tak, że widział statek SM.

Pożerały go płomienie.

Baekhyun z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję, że wyślą po niego jakiś ratunek. Jego ostatnim życzeniem było by Jongdae, Junmyeon i Minseok wyszli z tego cało.

Baekhyun ponownie obrócił się w powietrzu. Teraz wpatrywał się w nieubłaganie zbliżającą się czerń morza.

_ Ciekawe czy Junmyeon mógłby swoją mocą dosięgnąć tej wody, nadal będąc na statku… _

Moment później wpadł w głęboką toń z przeogromną siłą, która przerwała mu rdzeń kręgowy. 

Jego ciało wynurzyło się po chwili, a fale delikatnie obmywały mu policzki, po których spływał srebrny eyeliner.

Baekhyun nigdy nie dowiedział się, że zarówno Junmyeon jak i Jongdae oraz Minseok byli już wtedy martwi. Spłonęli w pożarze na statku SM nim załoga zdążyła się ewakuować.


	19. 18 (WayV)

**PARĘ GODZIN WCZEŚNIEJ**

\- Jesteś pewien, że lecimy w dobrym kierunku? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem w głosie Ten, przyglądając się jak Kun wprowadza współrzędne lotu na panelu kontrolnym.

Po konfrontacji EXO z ÊXØ, chłopcy nie mieli wyboru - musieli uciekać. Musieli to wszystko odkręcić. 

\- W naszą pierwszą noc na Kepler 16b-l podali w wiadomościach, że doszło do połączenia czarnej dziury w sercu galaktyki Andromedy z czarną dziurą w pobliżu Kepler 16b, więc tak, lecimy w dobrym kierunku.

Podczas pobytu siódemki na księżycu Kepler 16b-l Kun nie tylko zajmował się gotowaniem - lot kapsułą kosmiczną tak go zainspirował, że w wolnych chwilach szkolił się na pilota. Dlatego też teraz bez problemu obsługiwał panel kontrolny małego myśliwca, którego ukradli z hangaru bazy SM.

\- A skąd wiemy, że ten tunel jeszcze tam będzie? - odezwał się Xiaojun. - Patrząc na dzisiejszą datę… to będzie z tak dwa tygodnie odkąd powstał. Równie dobrze mógł się zapaść wiele dni temu.

\- Właśnie tego nie wiemy - odpowiedział Kun, zwiększając prędkość myśliwca. - Ale to jedyne wyjście jakie mamy. Jeśli nasz plan nie wypali to Wszechświat rozpadnie się na kawałki.

W samolocie zapadła cisza. Widmo nadchodzącej apokalipsy było wręcz namacalne.

Ich plan opierał się na nadziei, że dzięki tunelowi czasoprzestrzennemu wrócą na księżyc Kepler 16b-l, a następnie udadzą się na Proxima Centauri b, gdzie gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, powstrzymają młodszych siebie przed znalezieniem portalu i ściągnięciem ÊXØ do bazy SM.

\- Spójrzcie! - przerwał milczenie Lucas, pokazując palcem w stronę szyby.

W miejscu wskazanym przez Lucasa, przestrzeń międzygwiezdna była ciemniejsza i nieco… zagięta. Patrząc w jej kierunku, chłopcom wydawało się jakby cały znajdujący się w pobliżu pył kosmiczny zmierzał w jej kierunku.

W rzeczywistości faktycznie tak było.

\- Och… wciąż tam jest! - w głosie Winwina wyraźnie słyszalna była ulga i podekscytowanie.

\- Zapnijcie pasy - polecił reszcie Kun. - Będzie trząść.

Chłopcy zrobili jak im powiedział i chwilę później myśliwiec wleciał do tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. Tak jak i za pierwszym razem, gdy podróżowali w ten sposób, ich samolotem wstrząsnęły potężne turbulencje. Szybko jednak ustały i chłopcy mogli podziwiać wnętrze tunelu składające się z rozmytych świateł gwiazd.

Nie mniej nie dane im było nacieszyć się tym widokiem za długo, bo myśliwiec dotarł do drugiego końca tunelu. Ponownie nimi zatrzęsło, a moment później... wpadli na coś z ogromną siłą.

Gdyby nie pasy, chłopcy wypadliby ze swoich foteli i połamali karki.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Yangyang, gdy z sufitu spadły maski tlenowe.

Kun wypadł z kabiny pilota kaszląc, a podążał za nim dym.

\- Wysiadać! - zarządził. Na jego czole widniała mała rana, więc Yangyang przypuszczał, że musiał się w coś uderzyć podczas nagłego lądowania.

\- Co się stało? Gdzie jesteśmy? - dopytywał Hendery, idąc za Kunem.

\- A bo ja wiem - odwarknął chłopak, odblokowując drzwi ewakuacyjne. - Wylatywaliśmy z tunelu i następną rzeczą, którą widziałem było wielkie drzewo.

\- Cóż… nie wygląda mi to na Kepler 16b-l - zauważył Xiaojun, rozglądając się dookoła, gdy już stanął na zewnątrz.

\- Bez gówna Sherlocku - mruknął Ten.

Była noc, a oni stali pośrodku dużego ogrodu, którego połowa została przeorana przez ich dymiący myśliwiec. Rosnące przy płocie drzewo miało połamane niemal wszystkie gałęzie.

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - zastanawiał się na głos Winwin, drapiąc się w głowę.

Na drugim końcu posesji znajdował się dom. Światło paliło się tylko w jednym z okien.

\- Może chodźmy sprawdzić co jest w środku? - zaproponował Yangyang.

Chłopcy ruszyli w kierunku budynku, a im bliżej byli, ich uszu zaczęły dochodzić głosy.

Znajome głosy.

\- To brzmi jak… - zaczął Lucas.

\- Jak Xiaojun - dokończył za niego Yangyang.

Chłopcy wymienili się spojrzeniami. Ogarnęło ich niepokojące przeczucie.

Resztę dystansu dzielącego ich od budynku pokonali biegiem.

Dopadli do ściany domu i skradając się podeszli pod okno.

\- ...na zasadzie splątania kwantowego. Tunele łączyłyby je z innymi czarnymi dziurami zawierającymi przeciwne ładunki elektryczne - rozległ się głos ze środka. 

Głos Kuna.

Nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymywać swojej ciekawości, siódemka delikatnie wychyliła się zza parapetu i zajrzała do środka.

Ich oczom ukazał się niewielki pokój zalany żółtym światłem lampy. W jego środku znajdowali się… oni sami. 

\- O cholera - wyszeptał Lucas.

Wszyscy chłopcy w pokoju mieli czarne włosy i ubrani byli w stroje z minionej epoki. 

\- A czy aby łączące się ze sobą czarne dziury nie generują specyficznego rodzaju fal grawitacyjnych? Tak jak zderzenia kwazarów? - powiedział Hendery z pokoju.

\- Gdzie myśmy trafili? - wyszeptał Winwin, odsuwając się od okna. - Przyszłość? Przeszłość?

\- Chyba alternatywna rzeczywistość skoro mówię tak mądrze brzmiące rzeczy - zażartował Hendery.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tunel przeniósł nas gdzieś indziej - wymamrotał Kun, siadając pod parapetem. - Jak teraz powstrzymamy nas z przeszłości przed przeteleportowaniem się razem z ÊXØ do bazy SM? Nasz myśliwiec się rozbił… Utknęliśmy tu. Brakuje jeszcze tylko, by ci z tego pokoju nas zauważyli…

\- Tunel przysłał nas w dobre miejsca - przerwał jego pesymistyczny wywód Lucas.

Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w jego stronę.

\- Jak to? - zapytał Xiaojun.

Lucas odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął szczęki.

\- Lucas? - odezwał się Ten. - Czy wiesz coś, czego my nie wiemy?

Wysoki chłopak milczał jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, ale ostatecznie westchnął i przemówił:

\- Tak. Jest coś, o czym wam nie powiedziałam.

Ten poczuł jak dreszcze rozchodzą mu się po karku. Miał złe przeczucie do tego, co miał usłyszeć.

\- Co to takiego? - dopytywał Xiaojun.

\- Ja… Nie żyję. Jestem martwy.

Na pięć sekund zapadła grobowa cisza, podczas której wszyscy wpatrywali się w Lucasa, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu druga głowa. Gdy czas ten minął, Yangyang wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał nieco za głośno i zaraz zasłonił sobie usta dłońmi, przypominając sobie, że był środek nocy, a oni chowali się pod oknem.

\- Nie żartuję - odparł Lucas pełnym powagi głosem. - Umarłem podczas tortur, gdy SM podało nam te ich tabletki.

\- Co… ale jak? - zapytał Hendery, marszcząc czoło. - To niby dlaczego jesteś tutaj teraz z nami? Dlaczego możemy dotknąć twojego ciała i nasze dłonie nie przechodzą przez ciebie na wylot?

\- Przybrałem materialną postać by lepiej spełnić swoje zadanie.

\- Jakie znowu zadanie? - parsknął Winwin.

\- Miałem was chronić. Miałem być waszym aniołem stróżem.

\- CO takiego? - zapytało kilku chłopaków naraz.

Lucas przetarł sobie kark.

\- Wiem, że jest wam trudno w to uwierzyć, ale mówię prawdę. Pamiętacie jak wspominałem wam o moich skrzydłach? O tym jak je mi ucięli?

\- Lucas, to nie jest czas na żarty - złajał go Kun.

\- Ja mu wierzę - odezwał się w końcu Ten.

Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

\- Próbowałem raz przeczytać jego myśli - wytłumaczył. - Ale to, co zobaczyłem, w niczym nie przypomniało tego, co zazwyczaj widzę w głowach żywych ludzi. To dlatego tak bardzo ci zależało, bym obiecał, że nigdy nie będę czytać w waszych myślach?

Lucas skinął głową.

\- Ale… dlaczego mówisz nam o tym dopiero teraz? - zapytał Kun.

\- Nie mogłem wcześniej - odpowiedział Lucas smutnym głosem. - Zobowiązywała mnie przysięga. Mieliście sami dojść do wszystkiego.

\- A co się stało, że już możesz o tym mówić? - Winwin dalej nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia. Do momentu, od którego to wszystko się zaczęło - mówiąc to, jego wzrok powędrował w stronę okna.

\- Moment - powiedział Yangyang. - Czyli, że jesteśmy teraz w przeszłości? I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że znaliśmy się już wcześniej? Przed ucieczką z bazy SM?

Lucas ponownie skinął głową. 

\- Wyglądamy… jakbyśmy byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi - powiedział cicho Xiaojun, ostrożnie zaglądając do pokoju.

\- Byliśmy nimi - odpowiedział Lucas. - A potem wymazali nam pamięć i wszystkie nasze wspólne wspomnienia przepadły. Przywrócono je mi dopiero po mojej śmierci.

\- W takim razie wiesz co się stało? - zapytał Hendery. - Jak trafiliśmy do bazy SM i tak dalej?

\- Tak. I właśnie dlatego tunel przeniósł nas akurat w te miejsce i o tej porze - Lucas spojrzał na swój zegarek. - Za jakieś pięć minut ci my z pokoju wejdą na dach i przejdą przez portal. Przeniosą się do roku 2738, gdzie wpadną na ludzi pracujących dla SM, którzy ich następnie ogłuszą i uprowadzą do bazy SM by poddać ich serii badań. Resztę już znacie.

\- Zatem… znaleźliśmy się tutaj by powstrzymać nas z przeszłości przed popełnieniem tego wielkiego błędu? - zapytał Ten.

\- Otóż to - potwierdził Lucas.

\- Ale jak? Jak mamy ich - to znaczy nas - powstrzymać bez pokazywania się? Jeśli nas zobaczą, to znowu zacznie się cała ta jazda z rozpadającą się czasoprzestrzenią… - zauważył Kun.

\- Musimy ich powstrzymać przed wejściem na dach - wytłumaczył Lucas. - A nie będą chcieli tam wejść, jeśli… - urwał, spoglądając ku oknu.

\- Wow, odkryliście fale grawitacyjne, gratulacje. To nie tak, że naukowcy mówią o nich od kilku lat - powiedział Kun z pokoju.

\- Co myśmy wtedy tak właściwie robili? - wyszeptał Hendery. - Co to za urządzenie, które trzymasz w rękach?

\- To miniczujnik fal grawitacyjnych - odpowiedział Lucas. - Bardzo prymitywny, ale dzięki niemu odkryliśmy, że na dachu było duże źródło energii.

\- Okej, to wszystko jest bardzo ciekawe, ale czas nam ucieka - wtrącił Winwin. - Ile nam go zostało?

\- Niecałe dwie minuty.

Ktoś zaklął pod nosem.

\- To co mamy robić? Zablokować wejście na dach? Zamknąć im drzwi? - zapytał spanikowanym głosem Xiaojun.

\- A może odłączymy prąd? - zaproponował Hendery, ostrożnie przyglądając się siódemce w pokoju. - Ten cały czujnik jest podpięty kablem do gniazdka.

\- To może zadziałać… - zgodził się po chwili namysłu Lucas.

\- No to na co jeszcze czekamy? - zawołał Ten. - Biegiem szukajcie skrzynki rozdzielczej!

Chłopcy rozproszyli się wokół domu.

\- Wszystko byłoby super, gdybym cokolwiek widział - wymamrotał Yangyang, przemieszczając się wzdłuż płotu.

\- Mam! - w ciemności rozległ się stłumiony głos Kuna.

Nim Yangyang i reszta do niego dotarli, światło w pokoju zgasło.

\- Co się stało? - doszedł ich głos Tena z pokoju.

\- Chyba wywaliło korki… - odpowiedział mu Hendery.

\- Powinniśmy pójść to sprawdzić? - zapytał Yangyang.

\- Nie, jeszcze obudzimy panią Zhong… Może chodźmy już po prostu spać. Wstaniemy wcześniej i dokończymy ten esej, okej? - zaproponował Kun.

Siódemka chłopaków przy skrzynce rozdzielczej w napięciu czekała na to, co się stanie, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że ich wersje z przeszłości faktycznie poszły spać.

\- Czyli, że co w końcu? - wyszeptał Ten. - Udało nam się?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Lucas, a w oczach lśniły mu łzy. - Udało się.

\- Ty płaczesz? - zdziwił się Winwin.

\- Nie chcecie poznać waszych prawdziwych imion? - powiedział Lucas, ignorując pytanie Winwina.

\- No… pewnie? 

\- Kun i Yangyang znają swoje, ale… Hendery - masz na imię Guanheng. Winwin - Sicheng, Ten - Yongqin, a Xiaojun… Dejun.

\- A ty? - odezwał się Kun. - Lucas to twoje prawdziwe imię?

Wysoki chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Nim zmarłem miałem na imię Xuxi.

\- Och... wow - skomentował Yangyang. - Dziwnie będzie mi się teraz przestawić.

Lucas obdarzył go smutnym spojrzeniem.

\- Byliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jakich mogłem sobie wymarzyć.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zdziwił się Dejun.

\- Skoro my z przeszłości nigdy nie przeszliśmy przez ten portal i nigdy nie przenieśliśmy się w czasie…

\- Och.

\- Moment. Co się z nami stanie? - zapytał Yangyang. Do jego głosu wkradła się panika.

Lucas otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Chwilę później on i pozostała szóstka jego przyjaciół rozmyła się w powietrzu, tak jakby nigdy nie istnieli.

Nie pozostał po nich żaden ślad. Z ogrodu zniknął myśliwiec, a połamane gałęzie drzewa wróciły do swojego pierwotnego stanu.

Świat żył dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nie groziła mu rozpadająca się czasoprzestrzeń.


	20. Epilog (WayV i EXO)

**ROK 1978**

**Rzeczywistość, w której siedmiu studentów fizyki nigdy nie odbyło podróży w czasie, nigdy nie zostało uprowadzonych przez międzygalaktyczną organizację oraz nigdy nie zyskało nadnaturalnych mocy.**

**oraz**

  
  


**Rzeczywistość, w której dziewięciu chłopaków z innej planety nigdy nie umarło w obronie magicznego drzewa.**

**2 lata po nocy, w której nagle odcięto prąd.**

  
  


\- Bella, stop! - zawołał Sicheng, gdy ich beagle puścił się biegiem przez parkową aleję. - Do nogi!

Jednak pies go nie posłuchał. Gnał prosto w stronę ławki okupowanej przez dziewięciu młodzieńców. 

Sicheng westchnął. Bella może i nie była najbardziej posłusznym psem, ale jej miłość do ludzi była rozbrajająca. 

\- Cholera, nie - syknął Dejun i pobiegł za ich psem.

Moment później to samo zrobiło pięciu pozostałych chłopaków.

Sicheng zmarszczył brwi. Dopiero po chwili zauważył innego psa, który grzecznie leżał obok stóp jednego z młodzieńców.

Sicheng także zaklął i ruszył na pomoc przyjaciołom. Jednak gdy do nich dotarł, sytuacja została już opanowana.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam, zazwyczaj się bardziej słucha - tłumaczył się Dejun, odciągając Bellę jak najdalej od uroczego psa rasy corgi.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Mongryong lubi poznawać nowych przyjaciół - odpowiedział z uśmiechem jeden z młodzieńców, najprawdopodobniej właściciel psa.

\- Jak się wabi? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem chłopak o odstających uszach, spoglądając na beagle’a.

\- Bella - odpowiedział Kun.

\- Jest urocza - powiedział inny chłopak, kucając przy niej i głaszcząc ją. - Który z was jest jej właścicielem?

\- Umm… w zasadzie to my wszyscy - odpowiedział niezręcznie Guanheng. 

\- Mieszkacie razem?

Yangyang skinął głową.

\- Na stancji.

\- Och, rozumiem… Studiujecie coś, tak?

\- Fizykę na pobliskim uniwersytecie - potwierdził Yongqin.

\- Oo… to ciekawe. Tak w ogóle to jestem Jongdae, miło was poznać. A ci pozostali to Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Junmyeon i Minseok - przedstawił resztę.

\- Hejka - przywitał się Baekhyun, machając jedną z łap Mongryonga w stronę siódemki studentów.

\- Miło mi, jestem Kun - przedstawił się najstarszy ze studentów, po czym szóstka jego przyjaciół poszła w jego ślady, robiąc to samo.

\- Miło was poznać - powiedział Yixing i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Czy my się już kiedyś nie spotkaliśmy? - zapytał Xuxi. - Mieszkacie tu gdzieś w okolicy?

\- Mieszkamy, ale dopiero od niedawna… - odpowiedział Junmyeon. - I nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy się widzieli wcześniej…

Xuxi wzruszył ramionami.

\- W takim razie musiałem się przewidzieć.

\- Ale ja osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko byśmy widywali się częściej - zawołał Baekhyun, zeskakując z ławki. - Jesteśmy nowi… w tej okolicy i przydaliby nam się jacyś znajomi.

\- Nie macie znajomych na studiach? - zdziwił się Yangyang.

Dziewiątka wymieniła się spojrzeniami.

\- My nic nie studiujemy - wytłumaczył Kyungsoo.

\- Och… - Yangyangowi nagle zrobiło się głupio.

\- To macie jakąś pracę? - zapytał Guanheng.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - odpowiedział Minseok.

\- Co to takiego, jeśli możemy wiedzieć?

\- Jesteśmy ochroniarzami - odpowiedział pewnym głosem Sehun, a jego przyjaciele posłali mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenia.

Siódemka studentów fizyki nie zrozumiała tej reakcji, ale z grzeczności o to nie zapytali.

\- Brzmi interesująco - skwitował w końcu Yongqin.

\- Tak też jest - odparł Sehun, a Jongin lekko szturchnął go kolanem.

\- Macie więcej zwierząt niż Bellę? - Junmyeon nagle zmienił temat.

\- Um… tak - odpowiedział Kun, odrywając wzrok od niemej konwersacji toczącej się między Sehunem i Jonginem. - Dwa koty. Leon i Louis.

\- Jak uroczo - odezwał się Yixing. 

Kun pokiwał głową. Zrobiło się dziwnie nieswojo. 

\- Ciekawy wisiorek - powiedział Guanheng, wskazując na małą metalową puszkę, zawieszoną na szyi Chanyeola. 

Chłopak uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i schował ozdobę pod koszulkę.

\- To nic takiego - powiedział, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenia przyjaciół. - Zwykła biżuteria.

Ponownie zapadła cisza.

\- Umm… tak. To my chyba będziemy już iść dalej - odezwał się w końcu Sicheng, przypinając Belli smycz.

\- Jasne, miło was było poznać - powiedział Junmyeon i dwie grupki się ze sobą pożegnały.

Gdy siedmiu studentów oddaliło się na wystarczającą odległość, Junmyeon zwrócił się do reszty swoich przyjaciół:

\- Musimy być bardziej ostrożni. Nie wiemy czy Red Force nie ma na tej planecie swoich szpiegów.

\- Nawet jeśli ich nie ma, to nie wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy tu zostać na długo. Pozbawieni naszych mocy jesteśmy bezbronni - zauważył Minseok.

\- Czy ja wiem… - zastanawiał się Jongin. - Życie na Ziemi wydaje się takie... beztroskie. Może powinniśmy zostać tu na zawsze?

\- I co takiego mielibyśmy tu niby robić? - prychnął Jongdae.

\- Nie wiem, możemy spróbować czegokolwiek. Modelingu, sportu… Albo po prostu możemy zaprzyjaźnić się z tamtą siódemką i wieść zwykłe życie.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to - odpowiedział Kyungsoo. - Po tym jak na nas patrzyli pewnie uważają nas za jakiś dziwaków.

\- No nie wiem - powiedział po chwili Junmyeon, wstając z ławki i spoglądając w stronę siedmiu sylwetek w oddali. - Mam dziwne wrażenie, że się jeszcze z nimi kiedyś spotkamy.

Nie mylił się.

  
  


**KONIEC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nie wiem czy ktokolwiek wytrwał i dotarł aż do tego momentu, ale jeśli tak to:  
> 1\. :o  
> 2\. bardzo dziękuję za przeczytanie tego fanfiction!! mam nadzieję, że się podobało :|  
> 3\. będę wdzięczna za jakikolwiek feedback!! jest to moje pierwsze ff, które pisałam w miarę na poważnie, a z racji, że nie posiadam doświadczenia literackiego, wszystkie uwagi i rady są dla mnie bardzo cenne i mile widziane:)  
> 4\. chętnie odpowiem też na wszystkie pytania, jeśli coś było niejasne lub niewytłumaczone!


End file.
